


Lads and Dads

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ;), AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Gent dads, Kid lads, M/M, Multi, i promise i won't kill anyone, no funny busniess with the kids, you know maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: The Fake AH crew are just starting out, on the way to being a powerhouse of a crimanal crew. Geoff Jack and Ryan are all in their early twenties, their whole lives ahead of them...Then Baby Michael comes into their lives and it's all downhill from there...Course, they'd never have it anyother waySimple premise, Gents are Dads raiseing the Lads as they're kids. I've thrown my hands up and said F@#K it because i was trying so hard to avoid making this a thing and it won't leave me alone so screw it. I'll post dads and lads here to avoid clogging up my prompts works with it. Timeline is going to be all over the place because really it's just little insights into their livesHope you enjoy!ON HIATUS SORRY EVERYONE





	1. Before they were Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, Ryan 'Vagabond' Haywood were up and coming powerhouses in the crimanal world. They may be in their early twenties but the three could take down crews much larger then their own. They're on the fast track to greatness and there was no curveball life could throw to slow that down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just a tiny peek at their lives before kids came along.   
> Badass Gents for life!

“We are fucked Craig! Fucked!”

“Shut up Denis! Let me fucking think!”

The two men were cornered in the corner of what used to be their warehouse. Their men were dead all around, their product on fire. They’re weapons were almost out and they were under siege. A monster stalked in and out of the flame and smoke, a leering skull in the dark. It’s owners were now striding towards them, smug in their abilities.

“Boy’s, Boy’s, Boy’s... You gone and messed with the wrong crew.” Said the suited and tattooed man pausing a few feet from where they hid, uncaring of the warehouse falling down around him. His rifle was resting on his shoulder, his head cocked. By his right hand stood a great beared giant, his glasses reflecting the destruction as he grinned. His massive hands made the weapon in his hands seem delicate. His hair reflected the flames all around him.

“Fuck you Ramsey!” Craig yelled, popping up ready to blow him away. Ramsey grinned as Craig lined up the shot, unfearful of the gun trained on his chest. Even his partner didn’t seem worried, still standing lazily. The reason for that confidence was clear when there was a prick on the back of his neck. His gun dropped from his fingers at the unspoken threat, eyes sliding to Denis who was already slumped and dead when he wasn’t looking.

“You don’t fuck with the fakes.” Ramsey told him as his pet monster restrained Craig so his boss could approach unthreatened.

“Your all fucking baby faced. How the fuck did you three take down my entire operation?”

He asked incredulous and Ramsey’s second answered.

“Don’t need to be old to be skilled.”

The skull leered forward into Craig’s peripherals, a deep voice emanating from it.

“I’d say you’ve lived a long life old man.”

Craig felt ice slid down his spine facing two uppity twenty year olds who had destroyed everything he had worked for.

“What now Ramsey huh? What’s the plan?” he tried to sound tough, trying to stall for time as he looked for some way out of this fuck fest.

“Now... We take over.” Ramsey said coldly and nodded to the skull behind Craig. He was dead before he crumpled, his neck severed in one smooth flick of the machete. The head hit and tumbled to a stop before Ramsey, the skulled man coming around to take his spot on the other side of the young cocky crew boss.

“Jack, Ryan...” Ramsey said, Jack looking up from the head to Geoff, his glasses sliding down slightly and being pushed back up, Ryan pulling the vagabond mask down revealing a young face like his colleges but covered in a complicated face paint.

“Yeah Geoff?” Jack asked of their front man. Geoff Ramsey pulled back a foot and kicked the head away into a wall, watching it bounce back into the fire. The other two chuckled at the show of immaturity as Geoff turned to face them, grinning broadly.

“Congratulations on our biggest hit yet! With this we’ll be able to cruise worry free for a long time and people will come to us knowing the Fake AH crew can get it done!” exhilaration in his voice affected his partners, both men smiling broadly and exchanging looks of love and respect between them.

They may be young, they may be fresh to the game but together there was nothing they couldn’t face. They were partners, all for one and one for all, sharing everything together. They were going to build an empire.

That was until Ryan brought a baby home...


	2. And Baby makes four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds something and decides to take it home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i've decided to embrace the madness, i thought i'd do this thing properly. Here's an extended look on when they bought michael home and adopted him.  
> It is the one i wrote for prompts, rewritten and now declared canon  
> Fluffy feelings ahead!  
> enjoy

Ryan pressed his hand to the mouth of the man as his knife buried itself into his heart. He watched the eye’s as the body jerked against his, weak arms pressing against his chest, trying to shove him away. It was useless, Ryan twisted the knife, blood against his fingers as the man gurgled his life away and into Ryan who sucked in a long quivering breath as the rush filled him.

He let the body fall, his knife held loose and comfortable in his hand as he tipped his masked face back, letting the power rush through him. Another kill, another satisfying night. He rocked a little on his heels, humming to himself as his skin prickled deliciously with the golden light he had taken. In a moment he would clean his knife, collect the papers he had been sent to grab and leave before anyone was the wiser. Geoff was waiting in the car, his wheelman tonight.

His high was interrupted by a shrill cry. He growled, his dark self still near the surface, hefting the knife as he spun around. It was the second cry that sunk in far enough for his human self to realise it wasn’t a threat. It was a baby. He leant down, cleaning his knife roughly  on the back of the corpse before sheathing it, eye’s searching for the source of the crying. He stepped over the body, walking into an unkempt office. Drugs and alcohol bottles splayed about, week old food mouldering next to tonight’s dinner on the desk.

There, shoved in the corner was a busted up bassinet. The source of the cries was inside it, squirming around. The cries were getting weaker and Ryan found a pull of concern quickening his steps until he stood over the child. It was a little boy, his hands screwed up into fists, a shock of auburn on his head and his mouth open like he still wanted to cry but no longer had the energy. Now Ryan was no baby expert, but the kid looked in a bad way.

He should just ignore it. It wasn’t part of the job. His job was done the moment he grabbed the papers he needed and walked out. It’s not like the kid could chase him or anything. Really, they weren’t anyone the kid needed. He tilted his head, looking down at the baby, seeing it’s scrawny features, the way it already ran out of energy to cry, unable to beg for the food it needed.

“What the hell is that?” Geoff asked when Ryan got in, throwing the papers in his lap and his mask in the back.

“That’s the contract Geoff, what’s it look like?” he said sarcastically, his sandy hand standing up all over from being released. Geoff glared at him, pointing at the squirming bundle in his arms.

“You know I meant that.” He said angrily and Ryan shrugged, putting the seatbelt on, trying not to disturb the child overly much.

“That’s a Baby Geoff, what’s it look like? We need to go by the store before home... obviously.”

“Oh yeah, obviously.” Geoff repeated, a little stunned. He started up the car, just at a complete loss on how to handle this wrench in the gears of their lives. He shot Ryan a look, seeing how the murder bent his head over the child, made sure it’s hands were tucked in. He could barely see the kid as Ryan cooed over it.

Geoff had never seen Ryan look so _human_ for anyone but himself or Jack. Sure there were times, rare times, when Ryan let the monster fully dissipate. But that was only after he was all cleaned of paint and blood that came with the vagabond. Only in the comfort of their home, their safe house sanctuary. The apartment they all shared together. Never in a car, with his mask off where people could possibly see some sort of emotion through the windows.

“Ah, rye?”

“Hmm...” He hummed happily, and Geoff raised a brow.

“We could just, you know, drop it off at the cop station.” Geoff sudgested trying to sound off hand but Ryan looked up at him with a snarl on his face. Geoff felt the thrill of fear Ryan could sometimes inspire but he knew how to deal with it. Ryan was a shark, you couldn’t show weakness so Geoff hardened his expression and refused too flinch back.

“We are not leaving this kid at a fucking station for pigs to fuck up.” Ryan growled and Geoff nodded still trying to make his partner see reason.

“Ok, fair enough but we can do the hospital.”

“No! He’s mine. I’m claiming him.” Ryan said harshly then softening as he looked down at the baby, concern, “Can we hurry to the store please Geoff? I think the boys been starved.” Geoff let it go for now besides his heart squezzed at Ryan's words. Geoff knew intimately what it was like to be starving. Not ‘Oh I could really go for pizza’ starving but ‘I’m considering eating that dead mouse in the corner’ starving.

“Ah small problem Rye, we didn’t bring our wallets. No Ids on a job remember?” He said as they pulled up in front of the general store. Ryan reached into the back, grabbing his mask and putting it on again. He looked to Geoff, the mask a little misaligned from doing it one handed.

“No problem at all Geoff. Here, hold him. I need my hands.” He gently passed the baby boy over, making sure he stayed wrapped tightly in the blanket, pressing him into Geoff's reluctant hands. Geoff suddenly found himself holding the baby, looking down into a sweet little cherub face. The boys eye’s were closed but that shocking red hair was bright. As he looked down at the bundle, the little face screwed up, looking like it was about to cry.

“Oh, no. Hey, no. Don’t do that little guy, it’s going to be ok. We’ll get you some food buddy.” Geoff assured the baby, his well toned partner getting out after re loading his side arm. Ryan looked back into the car to see Geoff had also been put under the spell. He smiled under his mask, readjusting it.

“Geoff? You coming? I need you to grab the stuff while I deal with the hostages.” Geoff nodded then it sunk in, actually looking up and consintrating on Ryan.

“What? Oh yeah, right. take out cameras as we go huh? I don’t want to wear a mask, pretty sure I read somewhere kids like to see faces.” And with that sentence, Ryan knew he had gained an ally for keeping the baby.

They hit the store, Geoff nursing the child, grabbing supplies as Ryan took care of the hostage’s.

They played it close with the cops but neither of them left until they had used the staff’s microwave to heat up a bottle. Geoff was smitten the moment the baby responded to the offer of food by near grabbing the bottle in tiny newborn hands. He had a soft spot, his only soft spot arguably, for kids and seeing a child, a baby no less, so mistreated made him hold the boy close.

“Ryan?” he asked back in the car, the masked man driving because Geoff had refused to give the kid up. The baby had awoken for food but only had a small amount before falling back asleep. They wanted to get him home quickly for their medically trained boyfriend to tell them what was happening with the kid. The back was full of nappies and bottles and diffrent formula, pretty much anything they thought they might need.

“yeah Geoff?”

“What do you think of the name Michael?”

“For the boy?”

“Yeah...” Geoff went quiet for a moment, Ryan just waiting until Geoff spoke again, sounding softer then Ryan normally heard him, “It means ‘gift from above’ or some nonsense. I heard it did anyway and well- I don’t know about a god but this little guy might just be our gift.”

“I think that’s a wonderful name. Michael Haywood.” Ryan cooed and Geoff glared at him, holding the baby tight.

“Hey, why does he get your last name?”

“I found him!”

“I named him!” the argument ended when the newly named Michael woke up and started to whine, Geoff presenting him with the rest of the bottle. He drank more, both men anxiously watching the milk level go down until Michaels head dropped to the side, the bottle teat falling out.

They made it home, Ryan caring the majority of the baby stuff, the contract they had original gone to get under his arm like an afterthought. He followed closely after Geoff, the two arguing in whispers on wether Michael needed to be burped and how the hell does burping work anyway?

Jack was waiting up for them at the dining room table, when they walked into the apartment. His look of relief melted into one of confusion as Geoff settled into his couch with the bundle and Ryan dumped a heap of baby things in front of him before kissing his cheek in greeting and slapping the contract down.

“So jack, we got someone we’d like you to meet.” Ryan said, taking the big mans hand and pulling him up to his feet. Jack followed Ryan like he was dazed, the consequences for this already zooming through his head. They had taken a child. A baby. And by the looks of them both, believed they were going to keep it. Sure enough, Ryan pulled him to the couch then let him go, the killer sinking to his knees beside the arm of the couch, looking into the bundle of blankets and smiling.

“You guy’s... we can’t” Jack said softly and Geoff looked up at him smiling, tilting his head to the bundle in his arms.

“Jack. Meet Michael Ramsey.

_Oh no._

He found himself sinking down next to the chair on the other side, Geoff holding the baby up a little for jack to see his tiny face. Jack sucked in a breath, the first thing he noticed was this baby was malnourished and mistreated. The second thing he noticed was the red hair looked just like his did when he had been younger.

The baby stirred and Geoff looked to Ryan who was already getting up and attacking the pile of supplies to make another bottle. Jack looked to his partner that held the boy and his heard twisted in an unexpected way as Geoff gently bounced the baby and cooed over him.

“Hush little man, we’re going to get you something to eat. Don’t worry, you’ll never go hungry with us around.”

“How much has he drunk since you found him? How long ago was it?” Jacks training was beginning to kick in and he held his arms out for the child. Geoff flicked a victorious look at Ryan who returned it as Jack took Michael in his arms, unwrapping him a little to inspect him. They told him everything he wanted to know, each answer inspiring more questions as Ryan handed over the bottle.

To his partners surprise, Jack sprinkled a little on his wrist and shook his head, handing the bottle back to Ryan with instructions to heat it for another ten seconds.

“It needs to be the temp of our wrists, that’s too cool, you’ll give the poor guy a stomach ache.” Jack explained then was snapping his fingers to Geoff.

“fill up a bowl with warm water, just slightly warmer then the bottle and grab me a clothe, a change of nappy and clothes. We need to get Michael freshened up. Did you buy blankets?”

“We didn’t buy fuck all but we do have blankets.”

Geoff told him cheekily, Ryan’s second attempt at the bottle appearing at Jacks elbow. Jack had clearly taken charge, offering the bottle to the weakly whining baby who instantly stilled, taking long draws like this was the only food he’d get. They all watched him for a moment, three men who knew what it was like to starve , all empathising with the Childs plight.

Between the three, they washed Michael down with the clothe, the baby still too weak to cry, just waving his fists and pulling the most amusing faces at the strange sensation of being cleaned. Once the layer of grime was gone, they could see his beautiful skin was alot lighter then they originally assumed. It also became clear that the baby was very young, maybe a few months old and if they hadn’t taken him, he probably would not have lasted another month.

But they had, so young Michael had his nappy exchanged for a fresh one, a warm tiny onsie of the wrong size, but having to do until they could shop for proper sizes tomorrow. He was wrapped up in soft blankets and put over jacks shoulder, his gaint hand the size of michales torso, patting gently to burp him as his partners watched and took it in.

“Now I know you guys want to keep him,” jack begun now Michael was fully taken care of, both of the men he loved looking to him with wide eyes, “And damn you both but I do too. But we got to talk about this. This isn’t a pet, something to get bored with. We got to think of our lives, our business. Geoff, you want an empire. Think hard about this because being saddled down with a kid, means our plans are going to take a sharp left turn here.”

“You know what an empire needs Jack? A fucking heir.” Geoff said simply, now completely under Michaels spell. Ryan nodded, still not washed up from his night, not wanting to let the new baby from his sight. Once Ryan had claimed something as his, it was darn near impossible to change his mind.

“Guys, we’re in our fucking twenties. We’re in a three way, polyamorous fucking gay relationship. Not to mention, we grease this life style we live with money earnt from doing bad things. I just want to make sure you guys understand the choice we’re going to make here.”

Out of respect for Jack they did all take a moment to reflect on it. It was going to be hard, there was no doubt about that. Only Jack knew what he was doing and that’s because the young man had a stint in a foster home of a nurse who taught him, then encouraged him to purse it as a career. He did two years of school then left to follow Geoff into the life they now led.

At Geoff’s insistence, Ryan finally went and washed up, doing it quickly as possible, not wanting to leave the child yet. It gave Geoff and jack time to have a quick talk without him. They knew where he stood, seen the feral protectiveness lurking beneath the surface.

“I want him jack.” Geoff said almost before Ryan had fully left the room.

“I know Geoff. Like I said, I do too. But you two always make these quick decisions without thinking everything through.”

“But doesn’t this just feel right? look at him Jack! Doesn’t he feel like he was made for us to love? To protect? God knows the kids had a rough start. We can make sure that rough start ends tonight.”

Jack stayed quiet to that, looking down at the cherub faced child, considering silently.

Ryan washed up then came back to find Jack was also under the babies spell, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, gazing down at the tiny bundle in his arms. Geoff sat next to him, an arm around Jacks shoulders, and a finger being held by a tight tiny fist. Ryan leant over the couch, pressing his cheek against jacks and smiling down at the baby. He didn’t need anyone to say anything to know Jack was gone.

“We’re going to need to decide how to do this.” Rumbled Jack, the baby shifting slightly, his mouth popping open. All three hardened men and murderers made soft sighs of admiration. Ryan reached forward, a silent question and Jack reluctantly let Michael be transferred into Ryan's arms. Ryan walked around the couch, settling down next too Jack so they could all see the boy.

“together.” Ryan said softly, eyes sparkling with a high that had nothing to do with his kill and everything to do with the protective love he felt towards his partners and now extended to this small child.

“We do this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this has me completly blocked up with Dads and Lads so i'm hoping fingers crossed, if i can get it out of my brain i can find a way to keep going in my other stories lol.  
> Not that i object too hard, they are abdoulotly adorable and it's nice to do something so light as a change. See no one's been bruttally mudered or anthying! lmao


	3. Shopping with preteens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, they aren't growing up. Ryan absouloutly refuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just some preteen shenanigans and a father unwilling to let his baby boys be anything but his baby boys :)

Ryan had taken Michael and Jeremy out shopping. The way the two older boys were growing, they were practically bursting out of their clothes all over the place. Jeremy especially was hard to shop for, the twelve year old already showing he was going to be all shoulders and little height. Michael, a year younger, was a head taller, gangly limbed and accident prone much to his disgust.

He tripped over his feet constantly and he hated this part of growing up, protesting it loudly at every opportunity.

“For fucks sake! Really? Who puts a god damn plant right there!” Michael cursed as, following his father and brother, he had misjudged his new leg span and walked straight into a decorative plant strew about the mall. He quailed as his father turned on him, face angry.

“Michael Ramsey! You watch your mouth! What on earth makes you think it’s ok to swear like that?” Jeremy peeked out from behind their fathers frame, grinning at his brother evilly. Michael pointed to him, trying to pass the buck.

“Jeremy said we can swear when we’re hurt!”

“Is Jeremy your father?” Ryan came back with and Michael looked down sullenly.

“No.” He muttered and Ryan sighed, coming back a few steps to put an arm around his son and bring him forward towards the trolley.

“Then listen to your actual father. No swearing.” He told him sternly then hit the back of Jeremy’s head who cried out and rubbed the spot, glaring at his dad.

“Stop telling your brothers nonsense.” Ryan grumbled affectionately then ruffled his hair, Jeremy squirming away and trying to fix the damage done to his style. Ryan rolled his eyes and herded the two along into the clothes store where he started going through pants, looking for something for Jeremy to wear to school.

Jeremy and Michael stayed close, bored and kicking their feet. Michael sighed multiple times, heavy and pointedly but Ryan just grinned and ignored it. Jeremy nodded his head towards the entrance way to the store, getting his brothers attention. Both boys gazed over as a group of young teen girls entered the store, giggling and heading towards the girls section opposite the boys section where they were standing.

Ryan heard the tittering but made nothing of it until he heard his sons whispering furiously behind him. As he listened in, he felt the dread every parent did when they realise they’re kids were growing up.

“Dare you to talk to them.”

“No! No way! You do it.”

“Your older, you gotta be near their age.”

“their age? Their like fourteen!”

Ryan shifted slightly so he could see what had gotten his sons arguing. He spotted the group of girls and his heart dropped. His boys were growing up all right if they were noticing the opposite sex already.

No. Nope. Ryan was not ready for this.

“Jeremy, here.” He said, pulling his sons shoulder and thrusting pants into his arms, “go try them on.”

Jeremy took the pants and shot another longing look over at the girls before he went towards the changing rooms. Ryan turned to the rack and grabbed another pair, heedless of size and almost shoved it into Michaels hands.

“You too. Go on.” he said quickly and Michael held them up to him.

“Dada these are way too big!” he pointed out so in desperation, Ryan snatched up a few pairs and stacked Michaels arms with them.

“There! Go find some that aren’t big then.” He waited until he saw his boy enter the change rooms before he ducked over to the counter, catching the attention of the attendant.

“How can I help you sir?” she asked brightly and he smiled at her, making sure to cock his head in a way that made his sandy blonde hair catch the light.

“I’m sorry if I’m being a bother but, I thought you should know... that group of girls over there?” he tilted his head at the ones who were turning his sons into men before Ryan was ready, “I think I saw one pocket something. Now I could be wrong of course but I just thought I’d give you the heads up.”

The attendant nodded her face stern as she followed his eyes to the teens then back to him, her face bright again. He had left his hand on the bench, a piece of bait which she took.

“Thank you sir. I will deal with this right now.” She assured him and squeezed his hand once before she let go and breezed away. Ryan met his boys back at the trolley, sending Michael back in with the correct sizing and grinning as the girls were shooed out of the story by the attendant, Jeremy gazing longingly after them. Ryan saw the look and huffed quietly, immune to the disappointment and proud of his solution.

“Dada, come on, we got the right size, just buy like a heap of pants and lets go.” Michael complained, bored witless. Michael was technically right, Ryan now had his pant sizing so he could let the kid go. He did however need Jeremy to stick around so they could work out his new shirt sizing that could go with his growing wingspan.

“Ok, Michael you can go check out electronics, but I want you checking in every fifteen minutes alright?”

“Have you ever heard the term, ‘helicopter parent’?” Michael said sarcastically, folding his arms and tipping his head in a way that reminded Ryan of all Jack.

“Ever heard the term, ‘grounded for backchat’?”

“Every twenty minutes, got it Dada, love you!” Michael said quickly, turning on his heel and racing away before his dad could change his mind.

“Hey I said Fifteen mister!” Ryan called out after him, chuckling and shaking his head. By his side Jeremy sulked. Such was his life now with the boys heading towards puberty. No matter how much he tried to deny it was happening.


	4. Come meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rays bringing home his boyfriend to meet his family. yeah, this is going to go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Xanzs :) just a huge fluff of what happens when the youngest brings home a boyfriend to meet his dads and how his brothers help ( or hinder) the night

Joel sighed as ray coached him one more time as they drove to dinner with Rays family.

“Don’t listen to anything Gavin says, he’s a liar. And Dada is never happy when his kids bring home dates so don’t worry about him glaring at you. Just don’t like, make any sudden moves or anything near him...”

“Ray, baby, you’ve told me all of this. Its Dad, dada and papa but I call them Mr Ramsey, sir and Jack. Gavin is an idiot, like I already didn’t know that. Michael and Jeremy are cool and Michael already warned me he’s playing the glare card tonight, so I ain’t worried.” Ray looked to Joel who shot him a cocky grin that widened at ray’s incredulous expression.

“What? I pay attention.”

“Dude your failing like almost every class.”

“I pay attention to what matters.” He corrected and took Rays hand from his thigh and kissed the back of it melting the heart of the sixteen year old.

“Dude, why the hell are you following my crazy back to my crazy family?” he asked and Joel laughed.

“I like you’re crazy. Plus, it helps your brother lets me copy his answers.” He winked at ray who laughed back, Jeremy and Joel good friends which was going to be a plus tonight.

“No wonder you’re failing English if your copying Lil’J.”

“Well my smart and hot boyfriend won’t help me do my homework anymore.” Ray pointed his free hand at Joel’s grinning face defensively.

“Hey, that’s because every time we sit down to do homework, you attack me. I’m more than just an object you know.” He teased and Joel shrugged, completely unrepentant. Ray smiled and looked back out the window to guide Joel to his house. As they approached, his smile lessened as his trepidation grew.

Though this wasn’t the first partner any of them had brought home, it was the first time ray was. He and Joel had been seeing each other for awhile now, having met through Jeremy. He was completely smitten by the older guy, loving the way Joel melts just for him. The rest of the time, he acted tough and uncaring, shrugging off people like the hurtful words they said about him didn’t matter.

Ray wished he could do the same. They had bonded over the fact they both had been raised by same gender parents which could sometimes make kids mean. Double for Ray because people were judgemental of his parents relationship, unable to understand or even wanting to try to understand having three people together. Then it was a triple threat because Ray was so obviously a different ethnicity from his brothers. Gavin was the only other one who coped it as bad as he did, having always been encouraged by their fathers to keep his accent.

So ray acted like it didn’t matter but it did so it meant so much more to him when Joel didn’t judge him or make any issues of ray or his family. He just excepted him, insecurities and all, for some reason just wanting to be around him. Ray still wasn’t sure why but he was happy Joel wanted him as much as he wanted Joel.

Jeremy was waiting outside, hanging from the front tree by his knee’s, just because he could. Michael was leant up against the tree trunk, looking up at their brother and shaking his head. When Lil’J spotted the car, he flipped down, landing lightly on his feet and bouncing up just in time for Joel to park the car.

“Hey Heyman!” He greeted and Ray huffed a large long suffering sigh.

“Here we go.” He warned Joel who just grinned and got out, sticking his hat on his head, pulling it backwards. Michael came forward as Jeremy and Joel did the bromance crap that nauseated Michael.

“Dada found out how old Joel is and is not happy. Just giving you the FYI.”

“What? He should know; Joel’s in Jeremy’s grade!”

“Nope, he thought he was in my grade.”

“It’s only an extra year!”

“An extra year too much.” Michael said in a deep voice that echoed their most seriously protective father. Geoff would be vocal but Ryan was an actual danger to potential partners. Joel came around, putting an arm around ray’s shoulders as Jeremy bounced beside him.

“Ready for the ride?” Jeremy asked in a spooky tone earning a light hearted slap on the back of the head from Joel. A gesture they had repeated a million times at school. But never with a hyped up dad spying from the window.

“OI! Did you just hit my son!?” Geoff's voice came booming out, the window rattling with how hard he threw it back. Ray face palmed, Michael chuckled and Jeremy grinned sheepishly as Joel was pinned by Geoff's angry stare.

“ahh...”

“No! Dad! Just go inside the house!” Jeremy tried to fix it but Geoff wasn’t having any of it.

“I’ll show you back inside the house!” he threatened then Ryan was standing behind him, Gavin at the opposite window, looking out and clearly laughing his ass off. Geoff made a movement like he was going to climb out the window but a large hand grabbed his shoulder between the window sill and Ryan. Ryan was stoic faced, staring straight at Joel who suddenly realised that if he wished to keep his arm, he should take it off Ray.

“No, he hit him!” Geoff was complaining, turning to face whoever owned the largest hand Joel had ever seen then Geoff was stalking off out of sight. Ryan backed up slowly, following his partners, still staring until his view was cut by the wall.

“Our fathers ladies and gentleman!” Michael announced happily then pointed to his younger brother still laughing in the window.

“You were meant to be look out!” Michael shouted and Gavin stopped laughing and bolted out of sight with a shriek, Michael tearing down the drive and flinging open the door to pursue him. Jeremy patted Joel’s back consolingly as the taller teen settled for holding Rays hand rather than his shoulders.

“Welcome to hell.” He said and chuckled darkly, winking at ray who peeked out of his fingers.

“thanks for your support” Ray said sarcastically as his brother walked away towards the house, throwing a hand up in a peace sign without looking back.

Ray peeked up at Joel to see how he was handling it, only to see a wide natural smile. He looked down to ray and winked, giving his hand a little tug.

“We going inside anytime today baby?” he asked and ray’s mouth dropped open.

“You’re serious? You want to enter that freak show?” Joel shrugged that lazy roll of his shoulders and nodded.

“Well yeah, we can’t have dinner out here, you’ll burn exposed to that much natural light.” He teased and this time ray was the one who threw a punch, hitting Joel in the stomach lightly. Joel scoffed and then ray blushed as from the house Geoff was back at the window.

“Yeah son! Smack that idiot!” Geoff crowed then once again was herded away from the window, this time by Jeremy.

“Well nothing for it.” Ray breathed out and they went in, Joel actually taking the lead ray wondering if they could get to the car faster than his Dada could catch them. Once inside it was to find the lounge room near full. Jack was sitting in the corner of the couch, Ryan sitting beside him, bolt upright and arms crossed, showing no sign of noticing the large arm around his shoulders. Geoff was sulking in the single seater, Jeremy arranged lazily behind him, arms leaning on the back of the couch. Gavin was squawking and crying out somewhere in the house but this was a usual occurrence that was ignored by the large family. Presumably Michael was the cause since the red head was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello Joel, nice to meet you. Please, have a seat.” Jack said politely, Ryan at his side giving clear, ‘don’t you dare sit next to me vibes’ which landed Ray and Joel in the two seater across from Geoff.

Since neither of his co-parents were willing to speak, jack lead the conversation.

“So Jeremy tells me your a friend? That you’re in grade twelve?”

“Much too old.” Geoff grumbled and Jeremy brushed his fingers against his dads shoulders, giving Joel an encouraging look.

“Ah yeah. I transferred here at the beginning of the year.” He said into the charged silence. Jack nodded friendlily and no one said anything for a long moment. Ray was mortified, wishing he could just melt into the floor and never be seen again.

“Ah Ray tells me your a pilot.” Joel tries with jack who nods smiling.

“Yeah I am. Best job in the world.” As he starts expanding on why it’s the best job, Ray tries to catch Ryan's eye’s. Ryan has been staring at Joel the whole time he’s been within sight and Ray isn’t even sure he’s blinked. He widened his eye’s and twitched his mouth, Joel busy nodding and talking with Papa to notice the mini seizure ray is having trying to catch his Dads attention.

Across the way was no help, Jeremy snickering and even Geoff’s mouth twitched, looking between his son and the statue that was his second partner. It wasn’t until Gavin came in, red faced, hair mussed and Michael on his heels did Ryan shift focus.

“The hell is wrong with your face ray? You have a stroke?” he asked loudly and happily, turning all eyes to his brother. If looks could kill Gavin would never have made it past four, Ray showing the very father he had been trying to get to look at him in the expression on his face.

“Maybe we should start dinner?” Suggested Jeremy to his papa, Jack agreeing quickly getting to his feet. He bent back down and whispered something furiously into Ryan's ear, now that Ryan's gaze had been broken he seemed a bit more normal hissing ‘Make me’ back at jack. Michael flopped down onto the couch, Gavin jumping the back of it and getting the other side.

“halo anyone?” Michael asked and there was a chorus of agreement from the boys. Geoff smiled large and sat up cockily, staring at Joel.

“Hell yes, dibs red team. Gavin, grab daddy the controller.” He ordered and Gavin grumbled but got up, handing out controllers. Geoff and Michael ended up on red team, Gavin and Joel on blue. Joel was nothing but polite to ray’s father, avoiding him on the battlefield, no matter how much Rays old man killed him.

“I guess you have no experience with weapons Joel?” Ryan asked loudly from between his sons, having not moved since jack and Jeremy got up to prepare dinner.

“Actually Dad, Joel’s in the marksman club at school with me.” Ray said, glaring at him as Joel watched the screen.

“So your saying he’s dangerous.” Gavin pointed out helpfully then crying out when Michael ran over him in a warthog.

“Are you dangerous Joel?” Ryan asked, his deep voice deadly. Joel seemed unaffected by it, answering back smoothly and calmly.

“Never to Ray.” Ray felt warmth thrill up his spine at those words and he even earnt an approving grunt from Ryan.

“Gavin, give me that.” He pinched the controller out of his sons hands Gavin whining.

“Why do you all pick on me?!” he cried and Ray couldn’t resist shooting the barb in return for the ones Gavin had been serving.

“Cause you’re the wittle baby Gavvey.” He laughed but Gavin was quicker, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“No that’s you X-ray. My poor small baby brother.” He mocked and he struck gold, both the dads in the living room stiffening at the reminder that this guy was dating their youngest son.

“Gavin! We need your help in here.” Jack barked and Gavin knew he was in trouble as he slunk away. Joel was handling everything well, keeping his knee pressed too Rays as the game continued, a cross-examination disguised as trash talk. Michael tossed the controller to Ray after setting the game so Dads were on red and teens on blue.

“Damn it! He came out of nowhere!” Geoff’s voice broke when he died yet again, ray having sniped him from across the map. Joel was covering Rays six, bringing down any red team who approached. Ryan stayed silent, doing his best to hunt down Joel but the kid knew how to play and play well, not letting either dad anywhere near the sniper who was turning the tide of the game.

“ok, dinners up!” Jack called, having gotten Gavin to set places and Jeremy to start putting out the plates of food in the middle. They were having serve your own taco’s, family style everyone getting up to file to the table.

“Joel, you can sit right here.” Gavin called patting the seat that was normally Ryan's which was beside Ray’s. Joel looked to Ray who took his hand and sat him on the opposite side of his normal seat, where Gavin himself normally sat. As Joel settled, Jeremy sat at the end, right next to him and got his attentions, speaking about a project. Joel pulled his hat off and his tousled hair sprung free as Ray turned to face Gavin.

“Can I talk to you?” Ray said sharply to his brother, not giving Gavin a chance to object, shoving him towards the hall. At almost the same moment, Jack took Ryan's arm, yanking him towards the front door.

“We need to talk.” Hissed in his ear, Ryan scowling the whole way. Geoff just sighed and sat down at his head spot, Ryan seat was at his left, jacks his right but Michael slid into his papa’s spot, bored by the conversation Jeremy and Joel were having.

In Ray and Gavin's spare bedroom, Ray shoved his brother onto his bed.

“Are you trying to get Joel killed?” He asked hotly, Gavin grinning lazily.

“Please, Dada has got much better self control then to gut your boyfriend at the table.” he answered with a lazy roll of his shoulders, immune to the fury ray was turning on him.

Meanwhile, outside, Jack all but dragged Ryan into the garage from the outside, when the door closed behind them, he held out a hand.

“Knives. Now.”

Ryan groaned and shook his head.

“Come on, I can make this guy disappear no problem. Ray won’t even notice he’s gone.”

“Yes he will. Knives now.” Jack was firm and grumbling, Ryan started to shed weapons.

“Please Gavin, I really, really need this to go well. Stop fucking it up for me!” Ray begged inside and Gavin tilted his head mockingly.

“Naww, my wittle baby bro is in wuv!” he said then yelled out when Ray suddenly lunged, punching his arm hard.

“Ow!”

“Gavin, you shut the fuck up for the rest of the night or I’ll tell Daddy you’ve been pinching his whisky for years.” Gavin opened his mouth in shock, looking him up and down.

“You wouldn’t!”

“You know I would. Now shut your face.” Ray threatened, eyes deadly and Gavin agreed grudgingly. The two brothers came back out and too Rays joy, he saw Geoff and Joel talking about the merits of business. Joel had a knack for numbers, and a fascination with gold that even got his gangly brother interested.

“So your Dad’s in the finance business. That’s pretty cool, anyone I know? I don’t think I’ve heard of Heyman before.” Geoff was saying, between bites of taco, having started without half the family. Joel flushed slightly and smiled gratefully when Ray sat down next to him and brushed his thigh under the table.

“Oh well, you know how it is. Last names don’t mean much in a blended family. My Dads thought it would be easier just to keep my last name what it was when they adopted me. My mother died so no one else was using it you know?”

“Well I’m sorry to hear that.” Geoff said gently, Ray grinning knowing his dad was a huge softy for sob stories underneath that hard tattooed shell. It was hard to believe even for his own son that this man, who cried at the end of titanic, was also a high level gangster. Something he absolutely was not sharing with Joel.

“What about you Ray? That’s something you’ve never told me. How did you end up with Narvaez as your last name?” Joel asked curiously. Ray flushed again, starting to help himself too the food in front of him, Gavin doing the same. His other fathers still hadn’t come back and he was a little worried about that.

“Stupid heritage crap My dad’s came up with. It’s why Gavin still sounds like a retard.” Ray answered, teasing his brother who poked tongues at him from across the table.

“It’s an accent Ray and it’s part of who he is.” Geoff lectured him pointedly, not wanting to have this argument in front of Joel. Michael deflected Geoff's ire onto himself by commenting with a grin, “Just like mowing lawns is part of who you are Ray-ray.”

“don’t call me Ray-ray!”

“Ray-Ray?” Joel’s eyes lit up, turning them on his slighter boyfriend who flushed, the heat of his anger at Michael stoked by the admiration in Joel’s face.

“yeah, it’s a stupid kid name.” Ray mumbled as Geoff started in on Michael and his smart mouth. Joel took a risk, leaning in close to Ray and whispering in his ear.

“can I call you Ray-ray baby?” he murmured in a tone that sent chills up Rays spine in the best way. He nodded and Joel’s lips brushed his cheeks. He turned his head automatically to claim a proper kiss, family be damned when Ryan slamming his diet coke can on the table, glaring as he took his seat, startled them apart. Across the way Jack also sat, scooting Michael over, Geoff leaning forward to give a similar kiss to his cheek that Joel had his son.

“Everyone enjoying the food?” Jack asked overly brightly and there was a chorus of agreement. He smiled down towards Lil’J nodding his head at him.

“Good, cause theirs your chef right there.” He said proudly, Jeremy beaming under his dad’s eye. Ray was glad for the distraction, getting his breathing in order and able to concentrate once more on steering the direction of conversation away from dangerous areas.

Conversation flowed around the table, lots of complements on the food and sharing with Joel other meals they’ve had together. Joel in return set out to win Rays dads hearts, talking with jack about recipes he had cooked, neither of his dads being great at cooking so Joel had self taught himself.

Ray dared to kick Ryan's leg when his Dada stood his knife on the tip and slowly turned it for the course of the meal. Dada shot a defensive look at Ray who begged him with his eye’s to stop. He let out a breath then relaxed into a more normal expression, even asking a question or two. Mostly on Joel’s ability to take care of his son.

“Well make sure you never drink and drive. In fact, just don’t drink. Ever.” Ryan grumbled as the conversation turned to cars. Ryan had a soft spot for fast cars, especially motorbikes that he shared with the two eldest boys. This was something Joel was also interested in and Ray couldn’t help the smile that spread as he saw his boyfriend win the last and most reluctant of his father’s over.

“Ok, who wants desert?” Geoff said getting up to a chorus of agreement, “we got cake.” He announced and Joel chuckled nervously.

“I, ah... I don’t like cake sorry.” He admitted and Geoff twirled around, glaring at him.

“You don’t like cake? Who doesn’t like cake?! Only shifty people deny cake, are you a shifty guy Joel?” He said quickly, Gavin sniggering and jack put his face in a hand. Ray turned in his seat to face his dad.

“Dad I don’t like cake remember?”

“Well you’re the exception that proves the rule.”

“Geoff, just serve up ice-cream, god damn.” Jack chimed in, Geoff turning back and grumbling.

Once dessert had been consumed it was time to go, Rays brothers saying goodbye at the table and starting the nightly routine of trying to avoid showers and claim the TV first. Ray took Joel’s hand, meaning to walk him out to the car only to have his dads close ranks around them near the door.

“Pleasure meeting you Joel.” Jack said, seizing the boys free hand in his and shaking it. Despite being the most friendly all night, Joel had to fight to keep his face straight as Jack crushed the bones in his hands. Jack grinned wildly and winked at him before he walked away, grabbing the first son he could by the scruff, Michael in this case, and sending him to the shower.

“I like you Joel. You’re a smart kid.” Geoff granted him, shaking his hand without force.

“Thank you Mr Ramsey. I enjoyed playing with you.” Joel said back and Gavin piped up.

“He means against you!” then oomphed as Jeremy hit him with a couch cushion. Geoff snorted then let Joel’s hand go but stuck around waiting on Ryan.

Ryan looked long at Joel who grew nervous under the gaze.

“Ah, hope to see you again sir?” he ventured and Ryan nodded his head once.

“Ray, I want you back inside in ten.” He rumbled out and taking Geoff’s hand turned away. Joel looked to ray who made a ‘who knows’ face at him and they went to leave. As he walked through the doorframe, Ryan called after them.

“Joel, I hope you really enjoy my sons company.” Joel turned back to look at the sandy haired father, nodding seriously.

“I do sir. Very much.”

“Good because I better not hear anything but good things about you from him.” And with that threat hanging in the air, Ray shut the door between Joel and his family.

“Whelp that was fun, let’s do that again never.”Ray said, Joel finally able to pull him close, sliding an arm back over his shoulder. He leant his head down and nuzzled at rays neck making him squirm as they got to Joel’s car.

“You kidding? That was the most amusing time I’ve ever had! Your family are so cool, like a big group of friends.”

“Big group of idiots.” Ray muttered and Joel chuckled, tucking ray against his car and framing him against it, tipping his head so he could kiss rays lips softly, silencing the complaints. Ray put his arms around Joel’s waist, running his hands up under Joel’s shirt as Joel claimed his mouth all to himself. It made his heart beat and his breathing speed up, all thoughts of his embarrassing family being washed away by the slow burn that was Joel.

After a few moments, Joel pulled away slightly, his own breath kind of ragged. As he caught it, he studied Rays face, smiling at him as the boy opened his eyes slowly, his mouth still slightly open.

“It went fine. I think your Dads like me.”

“How can you tell?”

“I’m alive aren’t I?” he joked and ray gave a nervous chuckle, Joel not realising how close to the mark he was. Now this part was over, the showing of Joel to his family, the next step waved at Ray from the distance. Telling Joel just what his family business was. But thankfully that wasn’t tonight, tonight was for rejoicing that Joel had made such a good impression.

“OK that’s enough touching! Ray! Get back in here!” Geoff was at the window again Ryan by his side and ray hid his face in Joel’s shoulder. Joel chuckled softly and kissed Rays forehead, letting him go and going around the car. Ray turned and smiled at him, still a slight flush to his cheeks.

“We’re still on for tomorrow right?” Joel asked and Ray nodded.

“Yeah, let the water torture begin!” Ray joked and Joel laughed at him, shaking his head and opening the car door preparing to get in.

“It’s just a pool trip baby. I promise, we can hang out in the shade and you can sneak your DS in my backpack. Oh, I left my hat for you inside too.” Joel winked at him, colouring slightly himself but enjoying the look of happiness on Rays face.

“My jackets in your car already man.” He shot back and Joel coloured brighter smile expanding.

“Seriously Ray! It’s been like half an hour! Get back in here!”

Geoff's anxious voice sounded and ray shouted back over his shoulder.

“It’s been like five!” then he dropped his volume looking to Joel and shrugging, “I got to go before they have an aneurism or something.”

“Heh, yeah. See you tomorrow babe.” Joel said and slid into the driver’s seat. Ray bent a little to wave at him, getting a kiss blown in his direction before Joel pulled away.

It was inevitable but finally had happened. Ray, their youngest boy, had become a young man in love.


	5. jacks bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Jack always the one left holding the screaming baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as anyparent would tell you, there are some days when you contemplate the hospitals return policy. Days when pens got into little hands or food somehow on the ceiling and the crying never stops no matter what you do. So i got this idea for Jack having one of those days, when everything is so hard and nothing goes right and how, at the end... well you'll see :)

Jack was trying very hard not to be a tiny bit resentful. Geoff and Ryan had abandoned ship, almost running out the door citing they had jobs to do and they would see him late tonight. They absolutely denied they were fleeing the rage of a teething toddler that crawled around biting ankles and screaming his tiny head off.

Since adopting Michael, the forged papers giving the boy Geoff’s last name, life had shifted somewhat.

Geoff was the most normal of their work hours, working for false business front that ironically ran very similar to a legitimate one. They’re crew was allied with a bigger more established one and Geoff was learning everything he needed to know in order to one day start their own business. The difference being, the government got nothing from this business and firing someone normally meant a literal fire.

Ryan was a hit man on the side of crew business, his hours the most varied. The plus side to his erratic work hours also meant he did get long breaks in between. He was also an insomniac so he did do alot of the night shift with Michael, allowing the other two to sleep. The flip was, when Ryan did sleep, he was infuriated when he was woken before he was ready, growing short tempered and irritable with his partners. Never with Michael who was the source of his wake up calls.

Jack did a smuggling cycle, four days on, eight days off. It was nice to have a break from a hectic household but he did worry about his family while he was gone. And them for him, Jacks job was every bit as dangerous as theirs. He had in fact come home this time around with a nasty burn over his shoulder, thanks too of idiotic packaging and a hot hold. He swore when they managed to run their own ring, he would make sure the packers weren’t hooked on the product themselves.

Today however, Geoff was heading to work, Ryan stalking his target, looking for an opening. That left Jack to deal with Michael. He sighed as he tried again to spoon feed some purée into Michaels mouth but the baby lad just turned his head, making noises of annoyance.

“Michael you need to eat bubba boy.” Jack tried to coax but Michael smacked the spoon, sending it flying. Jack took a deep breath and counted to ten before he pulled his glasses off to wipe the muck that had splattered across them. Michael started to cry, rubbing his left ear, a sure sign of a toothache.

Jack got up quickly to go get the baby painkillers only to find they weren’t there. Ryan had had Michael early this morning, handing the boy over when jack got up so he could get ready for the day. So Jack called him, Michael still screaming in his high chair as jack got out his teething ring from the freezer.

“Janet! I wasn’t expecting you call darl. Everything ok?” Ryan answered in an overly bright voice, the sounds of people chattering filling the phone along with a ding of a bell.

“Michaels got really bad pain in his gums and the pain killers not in the fridge shelf.”

“Ok darling, I’ll bring some home later.”

“No, not later. Your kids in pain man can’t you hear it?”

“I’m about to head off to work, just grabbing my coffee. You know how quick coffee can go when you’re not paying attention.” Ryan forced a laugh and Jack gritted his teeth.

“You have the car idiot, I can’t go myself. I really need you to bring some asap.”

“Oh that’s the bell, my coffee is practically out the door. I’ll see you when I see you darling, I have every confidence in you abilities to wing something. You’re brunch will go fine I’m sure.” Ryan made sickening kissing sounds that had Jack almost growling.

“Next time we run out on your watch, replace it before you fuck off!”

“I love you too darling, got to go!”

“Your ass is mine when you get home rye!” Jack threatened and Ryan hung up on him, presumably to follow his target. Michael was growing hysteric now, tears running down a white and red-splotched face. Jack couldn’t bear to see him in such pain so he quickly unclipped the child from the highchair and snatched up key’s wallet and phone.

“Come on. Your Dada’s a moron and between you and me Bubba boy, you’re Daddies not that bright either.” Jack muttered darkly, placing Michael on his hip and grabbing the baby bag to go out. Michael quietened slightly, distracted from his pain by the change of scenery and the comfort of being carried by his Papa, soothed by being held by someone he trusted completely.

In the few months since they had taken him Michael had filled out under their care. Thankfully any long term damage of his rough start was just he had very painful growth spurts as his body tried to catch up to where he was meant to be. When they first got him, they put his age at around three months. Now however, after the three had done research, pouring over baby books and comparing his development, they would say he had been closer to six months.

Now he would be around ten and the set his birthday for two months from now. He could crawl and he could coo and gab at them. This tiny baby really had all three wrapped around his fingers, his father’s dancing to his tune. Every moment of every day, at least one of them was always at hand for anything the baby needed.

Now he needed painkillers and Jack needed to get up to the store. He could have called a taxi but they didn’t have baby seats and he wasn’t risking Michael on his lap. So instead he walked around the block and into the car park for the apartment building beside theirs. He walked the lines of cars until he saw what he needed.

A blue little sedan with a baby seat already installed in the back. Michaels cry’s were starting to get stronger again, the boy’s teeth throbbing. Jack grinned as he thought about the fact, his little partner in crime’s crying covered the soft sound of tinkering glass. With his hands full of toddler and baby bag, he didn’t have any other choice but to break the window.

Unlocking the car, he adjusted the seat for Michael, placing him in and buckling him tight. Once he was in, Jack unfolded a baby blanket and tucked it around his son, keeping another for himself. He brushed the worst of the glass off the driver’s seat then threw the blanket down to protect his legs from any shards he missed. It was second nature to jumpstart the car, then they were off.

Michael cooed sweetly in the back, the wind rushing in and ruffling his curls. This seat was behind the passenger seat so Jack could look over and smile at his baby who was enjoying the car ride. Jack went to a store they didn’t normally use, one with crappier security cameras on the car park. He didn’t want to get made driving a stolen car with Michael in the back.

He used the baby blanket he had sat on too cover the broken window, slamming the door on the blanket to make the cover. He came around, getting Michael out along with his bag, heading into the store with his head tilted over Michaels face, just in case.

Michael started to cry again as Jack paced back and forth bouncing him on his hip, looking for where this store kept it’s pain killers. Michael was growing extremely frustrated having been in pain on and off for some time now, kicking his legs and beating with his fists.

“No Michael, no hitting.” Jack said tiredly, trying to stop his toddler from head butting him. Success when he found the little bottle and he went quickly to the checkout with his prize. The moment it was paid for, he sat Michael down on a seat in front of the store to give him the liquid painkiller, Michael calming at the familiar taste of blackcurrant.

Jack smiled to see Michael calm down, picking him up again and hugging him.

“There, all better now huh?” he murmured, patting Michaels back and turning to get the car. Years of being a criminal had made it so when he saw the police car parked near his stolen vehicle and two beat cops poking around, he didn’t break stride, walking straight by them and out onto the street.

As he walked, Michael grew heavier in his arms, the relief from his pain sending the little guy to sleep. Jack just walked in the direction of home, trying to think of something that wouldn’t result in him having to walk all the way back to the apartment. Obviously, the car was out and Ryan was no help.

He didn’t think he’d risk stealing another car so in the end, he ended up ducking into a speciality store and blowing money on a beautiful pram. He settled Michael in it, the boy stirring slightly but his father pressed a pacifier to his lips and he took it, settling in again. Jack worked the straps, similar to the car seat ones then pulled the shade right down. He exited the store, resigned to the long walk home.

Halfway home Geoff called, Jack answering as he pushed their son along.

“Hey Jack, how’s your day going?” Geoff asked and jack smiled, Geoff always liking to check in on his partners even before they had a child together.

“Oh fine. Ryan’s an idiot and just fucked me over. He used the last of Michaels teething killers and took the baby seated car to work.” Jack said, huffing slightly.

“Jack are you... Are you walking right now?”

“Well yeah!” Jack said defensively, startling the group of people he was with, waiting for the light to change, “I didn’t have much of a choice.” He grumbled at a lower volume, leaving the pedestrian group behind so he could tell Geoff about his morning.

“I may have borrowed a car with a car seat, but when I came back out of the shop, some pigs were sniffing around.” Jack admitted and Geoff laughed making Jack annoyed.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me. This sucks! Michael threw the tantrum to end all tantrums and  now I’m walking in the goddamn heat.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Geoff chuckled the endearment a rarity outside the bedroom and making Jack soften in his annoyance towards Geoff, “Just the image of you walking around with that tiny baby is so adorably cute.”

“Thanks, Geoff, real help.”Jack said sarcastically and Geoff sniggered again.

“Oh wait! How are you carrying him? He’s so much lighter than us, he’ll get sunburnt.”

“Ok, you know which partner you’re talking to here? The amazingly on top of this shit one. I got us a pram. A really nice one actually. Blew our budget but I think it’s worth it.”

“Jeez this kid is eating into our savings.” Geoff muttered and Jack sighed, knowing it was true.

“I did try to warn you guys.” He pointed out and he heard Geoff sigh now.

“Yeah you did. But hey, don’t think I want to get rid of the little guy! He’s a Ramsey now after all.” Geoff’s voice was smug, having won the argument of putting Michael’s last name down as his. Ryan had given in since he technically didn’t exist and Jack had lost the game of Halo horse by one match prompting Geoff to stalk around the apartment, his arms held high, silently crowing his victory so not too wake the baby.

They started to talk about other things, mostly on Geoff’s day, spending the morning in meetings and this afternoon, accompanying the boss down to the production line. With a bit of breathing down the workers necks, hopefully Jack will be soon back in the skies, flying a full cargo across borders. When Michael started to whine and cry, Geoff let Jack go so he could see what was bothering the baby.

He hung up and pulled up the pram under the shade of a tree, lifting the shade and peering in. He reared back, gagging, Michael having thrown up all down his front and over the light blanket Jack had put on him. This was not Jacks day. He tried not to hold Michael responsible for it but parenthood was sinking it’s claws into his patience.

“I know bud, I just gotta find a nice place to change you.” He hurried along, not wanting to change his boy on the sidewalk and eventually breathed a sigh of relief, going into a shopping centre and heading for the baby change rooms.

He pushed the pram into the room, Michael now worked up a decent cry. There were two other mothers in there, one changing her baby, the other sitting on a couch in an alcove, breast feeding her child. When the feeding mother saw jack, she reached over and shut the curtain, the conversation the two were having coming to a complete stop.

Jack ignored them, knowing it was only his size and gender that was intimidating them but he couldn’t help being angry. This was the baby change room, not the woman’s room, therefore not exclusive to women. As a father he had every right to be here, even if the woman at the change table sped through the process and shot him a dirty look before she disappeared into the alcove with her friend.

He concentrated on his son, pulling out everything he needed to make Michael fresh again, reapplying the pacifier whenever Michael spat it out in his distress. Jack breathed shallow as he kept a tight hold of his temper, the tittering of the women behind the curtain, coupled with the squall of his son working into his brain until a headache formed.

It wasn’t helped when Michael kept trying to twist and crawl away, Jack tossing the soiled clothes aside only for tiny hands to grab it and pull them back into a freshly wiped chest.

“No Michael, those are gross. Please, stay still for papa, just got to change your nappy and we’re out of here alright?” he gently pulled the spew covered shirt from Michael, inspiring another level of crying. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, holding Michaels chest so the boy wouldn’t thrash himself off the table.

A mission and a half later, he finally had a fresh nappy on his kid and a new outfit he had packed in the baby bag. Michael however, had had enough of this day, having a complete meltdown. He was red in the face, screaming, throwing his head about, Jack desperately trying to do up the straps so he could get the fuck out of dodge. Then the smell hit him and he almost cried. Michael needed another change.

The two gossipy bitches left quickly as Jack went back to the changing board. He was hot and tired himself, his legs were sore and something people really don’t think about until they have kids is how hard those little fists can hurt when they hit the bridge of your nose _just_ right. He was angry at his partners, angry at the baby and angry at himself for getting into this mess.

With Michael changed once again, Jack took advantage of the microwave to heat up a bottle. This time when his phone rung it was his other co-parent.

“What do you want?” he answered testily and he heard Ryan sigh.

“I’m sorry alright? I was within a hairs distance of my target. I couldn’t talk properly.”

“Did you call because you wanted to apologize for blowing me off this morning? Or for fucking me over in the first place?” Jack was unrelenting, giving Michael his bottle for the toddler to suck at while his papa talked. Chubby little fists held the bottle up, jack only needing a finger to support it, soon Michael would be able to hold a full bottle himself.

“Would both be ok? I also called because I’m done and Geoff said you were walking around up town, so I can give you a lift home.” Ryan's voice was sweet and jack sighed, closing his eyes and bending his head over their son as he let the relief wash through him.

“That would be fantastic. I have blisters on my blisters.”

Ryan chuckled and jack told him which mall he was in. Ryan assured him he was passing pretty close to that one anyway and he’d be there in fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, jacks hell of a day wasn’t over quiet yet as a security guard for the mall wandered into the parent room making a B-line for Jack.

“can I help you?” He said politely as he could, seeing the guard eye his size, even sitting down holding a child, Jack was giant. The guard had a stern face and nodded.

“Yeah, we got complaints of a man in here making mothers uncomfortable.” He said slowly and Jack knew if he walked out the doors and saw those bitches, there was every chance he was going to be arrested.

“Well I don’t know what you mean by that? I just changed my son and I’m giving him something to eat then meeting my partner up at the food court.”

“Why didn’t your wife take care of the baby then?” Jack gritted his teeth amazed at so much wrong in one sentence.

“Because first, this is a parents room. Emphasis parent. As in mother or father. Two, it’s not up to the woman to look after the child while the man works, join the century dude and finally three; because I don’t have a damn wife, I got a husband.” Jack lost his temper, ranting at the unfortunate guard and standing, Michael still cradled in the crook of his arm, eyeing this stranger off curiously as his father steamed.

“Sir, there is no need for yelling. Please calm down.” The guard backed up a few steps, mall security not prepared for an angry father to be bearing down on him.

“Oh, I’m not yelling. I can show you yelling you closed minded prick.” Jack said low and deadly, threat emanating from him, making the guard back up a few more paces. Michael was completely unaffected by the argument, looking between his father’s face and securities scared one.

“Now my sons going to finish his bottle. Then I’m going to put him in his pram. Then I’ll leave this room and hell will close over before I come back here, I swear to god. I’m not doing anything wrong, so you can toddle your ass straight back to your desk.” The security guard swallowed, sensing a danger here that he wasn’t prepared to touch.

“Alright then. I’ll leave you be.” His voice cracked on the last word as he scurried out and Michael dropped the near empty bottle to giggle. The black mood that had taken Jack didn’t dissipate completely but it did ease to hear his son’s peal of laughter.

“Did you find that funny huh bubba? Papa shutting down a bigoted asswipe?” he asked of the ten month old who just grinned at him and blew a bubble. Jack rolled his eyes and carefully snatched up the bottle and threw it in the pram. Then he arranged Michael on his over his shoulder so he could push one handed and maybe stir a burp from the baby.

When he came out of the parents room he caught sight of the security guard at his desk, speaking quickly to his fellow, the two mothers from before crowded around the desk. When the first guard saw him, he drew everyone’s attention. Jack narrowed his eyes and turned his back on the lot of them, furious at how this day kept sending the shit down on him.

Ryan earnt a little bit of love, having food sitting ready before him like a peace offering. He stood up, smiling sheepishly, Jacks eyes zeroing in on a bandage to Ryan’s upper arm.

“What the hell is that?” he asked, no sugar coating after his long day. Ryan looked at his arm then back to jack.

“Coffee burn.” He said simply, not expanding in a public place, “Got your favourite. Let me take this chubba bubba from you and we’ll eat.”

Jack let Ryan take Michael and Ryan sat with him on his knee, bouncing him up and down while they ate and talked.

“God damn, it really makes you think when people like us are the progressive ones.” Ryan said to Jack after hearing his tale. He shifted Michael to the other knee, his leg growing sore as Jack finished off his burger.

“Yeah, it’s been just a bad day... I can’t wait to go home and just have a nap or something you know?” Jack grumbled, his bad mood settled around his shoulders, unable to be shaken. Ryan gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. He got up and strapped Michal into his pram, adjusting the seat so the little guy could look around before coming around the table to pull Jack up for a hug.

Jack groaned as while Ryan was hugging him, Michael started to cry again, the sound grating at this point. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Ryan assured him, he’d take care of it. He unclipped Michael and pulled him into his arms, rocking him as Jack started to push the pram.

“Hey little guy, want to tell Dada what’s wrong? Huh?”

“He’s been changed and feed. He’s burped. I just don’t know what it could be.” Jack informed Ryan who was pulling faces at his son as they walked, trying to get him to calm down.

“Michael, hey look at me, look how silly I am.” Ryan cooed but Michaels cried just increased in volume, people now looking at them as they passed. Jacks cheeks burnt and he tiredly wondered if it was too late to return the kid. He had truly had enough of the screaming, the crying, the puking and the messy nappies.

This whole bad day had to do with the kid. He had to go out to get teething medicine, stole a car so he’d have a safe seat, walked in the heat of the day because of the pram. He had met those judgmental bitches because of having to use the baby change rooms and had a confrontation with that close minded prick all because of baby Michael. Now people were staring at them, judging them, him, once again.

“Papa!” Jack froze, Ryan stopping next to him, eye’s wide as he stared at his ginger boyfriend. Michael was still wailing but now his hands were reaching, reaching out for Jack.

“Paaapaaa!” he wailed out again, desperately throwing himself towards Jack from Ryan's arms. Jack took him slowly, the little boy grasping him and crying starting to ebb. As the baby sniffled and huffed, Jack lay one of his huge hands over his back, petting softly, Ryan still staring at him.

“Did he say...” Ryan asked and Jack nodded, eyes welling, no longer caring what anyone thought of him. Michael had said his first word. Michael wanted him. Michael needed Jack. Forget this stupid day because Jack was absolutely buoyant, love for the tiny lad lighting him from the inside out.

Michael had called for his Papa and his Papa would always be there to answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep at the end of the day it's so worth it. Because there's nothing like it in the world then the love between child and parent. don't worry, i'm sure they'll be other moments with the other lads but i thought it would be cute to show how they dealt with one before we throw in more lol


	6. Bring you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a midnight call that turns his blood cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was listening to music and the song bring you home by ronan keating inspired this little number. to be clear here  
> Jeremy is eldest, he's a full year and a bit older then Michael.   
> Michael was adopted first but isn't oldest he's younger then jermey older then gavin but just under a year  
> Gavin was adopted last but isn't youngest (confusing i know) he's six months older then Ray  
> Baby Ray is the youngest but arguabley the most mature... you know sometimes...  
> so in this one, Jermey is seventeen almost eighteen, michael is sixteen, gavin fifteen and ray a few months off fifteen.  
> i picture the gents all early twenties when they adopted michael so their between mid to late thirties here. there's the ages ironed out, enjoy!

“ _Papa_.” Michaels voice was choked up and it woke jack instantly, sitting up so Geoff’s arm fell from his chest.

“Michael?” Jack was confused, having seen the sixteen-year-old head to bed two hours before he had. Somehow he didn’t think Michael was calling from his room however.

“ _Papa, I fucked up”_ Michael sobbed into the phone and Jack smacked Geoff awake then leant over the complaining man to shake Ryan who startled, a knife materialising in his hand.

“Michael? Where are you? What do you mean?” jack said firmly, Ryan’s eyes widening and Geoff peeking out from under the pillow he had pulled over it. Jack didn’t need to say anything, Ryan immediately getting up and dressing, jack swinging his legs over the bed as he spoke to their son. Geoff, not bothering to get dressed, crawled out of the king-sized bed and into the hall in his boxers to check on the rest of the brood.

“ _Papa, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Please just come get us?_ ” Michael cried and jack nodded as he danced one handed into his clothes.

“I’m coming right now Michael, where are you?”

“ _I don’t- I don’t fucking know”_ he sniffled, his breath hitching and jacks heart was seizing. He kept it from his voice, keeping calm to try to coax from Michael a location.

“Come on, think hard Bubba boy. Describe it. What do you see? How did you get there? How long did it take?” Geoff came back into the room, a sleepy Jeremy at his shoulder rubbing his eye’s but looking serious.

“Gavin and Ray are gone too.” Geoff said, coming in for his clothes as Ryan passed by him dressed as vagabond. He put an arm around Jeremy and led him away, presumably to get him decked out from their hidden armoury. Jack was dressed so he followed on his partner and son’s heels, knowing Geoff would catch up.

“ _Papa I’m so fucking sorry. Please come get us.”_

“We’re coming Michael, are your brothers with you? I just need to know where you are”

 _“Papa hurry please…I’m scared…”_ Michael’s voice was desperate and that admission more than anything clued Jack in to how badly Michael was terrified.

 _“_ Michael Ramsey.” Trying for stern to break through the fear, “Report to me right now.” The order struck a chord, the boys having been drilled by their fathers since a very young age.

_“It was my idea. I made them come with me. Please papa, don’t be angry at them.”_

“Where are your brothers?”

“ _Gavin’s here with me. I can’t wake him.”_ Jack stopped in the lounge, almost to the garage where Ryan kept some of his arsenal. He gripped the couch, trying to stop his legs from giving out. His heart had stopped and he barely noticed the touch of Geoff on his arm.

“Ray?” he was impressed he voice the name without breath, fear having stolen it from his lungs.

“ _I don’t fucking know, we got split. Gavin hit his head and I had to run with him. He was right behind me I fucking swear…”_ Michael broke down into sobs. Ryan was back, fully kitted out, Jeremy behind him, similarly dressed, minus the splash of makeup Ryan had did around his eyes.

“OK, Michael. I need to know what happened so I can find you.” Jack forced himself to think around his gut wrenching worry for the other boy’s needing to get information from Michael. Ryan pulled a device from his pocket and lifted in.

“Don’t worry about location. I got them chipped.” Ryan informed him evenly, his partners and his son flinching back at those words. Jack, let it slide, for once happy that he was in love with someone so completely unhinged.

“Michael, we know where you are. Stay right there.”

“ _Papa please hurry. Please.”_

“We’re on our way right now. Talk to me, tell me what happened to Gavin?”

He followed Geoff to the car, getting in the back with his other son. Ryan sat passenger, guiding Geoff who was driving. Ryan turned to Jack asking something but jack was listening to Michael.

“ _He ah… We tried holding up a store but the fucking clerk hit a button or something and alarms went off. He pulled a fucking gun on us and we got to cover. Gavin smacked his head while diving. It’s a bad lump Papa and it’s oozing_.”

Jack pressed a hand under his glasses, covering his eyes and leaning on the glass window. He felt Jeremys hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and was grateful for the silent support.

“Jack! Their separated! Which one do we got too first?!” Ryan yelled, anger and concern dripping in his deadly voice.

“Fucking the two together!” Jack hissed back then brought the phone closer to his lips again speaking quickly to Michael.

“Was he awake?”

“ _yeah, he was out of it, but I blew the clerk away then we all made it out the back door. The cops showed up and we ran for it. Then Gavin tripped and when I picked him up ray was just Fucking gone and Gavin could hardly speak and now he’s in my lap and I can’t get him to talk to me. I’ve killed him haven’t I? I’ve killed my brothers!”_ Michael grew hysterical and sobbed, Jack unable to calm him.

Geoff smashed the gas, driving like a mad man.

They parked on a bridge, Jeremy jumping out with his fathers and figuring out first why the tracker said here yet they were nowhere to be seen.

“Underpass!” he called to his father’s then bounded over the side himself, tucking as he dropped and rolling on impact to lessen the force of landing. He leapt to his feet and jumped back towards the bridge, spotting his younger brothers tucked behind a support beam, Michael crying over a limp form.

“Lil’J!” Michael called when he saw him, Jeremy folding his arms around him, his brother rocking and crying.

“I killed them J! I fucking killed our brothers! God please just kill me instead please!” Michael begged him and Jeremy hushed him, patting back his hair, tears in his own eyes. Ryan got their first, pulling Gavin out from between the two boys embrace, lifting him into a sitting position and inspecting the temple wound.

“Fuck,” he swore softly then raised his voice, “Jack! Hurry!” Jack and Geoff were soon there, Geoff helping Jeremy with Michael and Jack and Ryan hovering over Gavin.

“He needs a hospital. I can’t fix this with first aid.” Jack said seriously then Ryan was on his feet, lifting the lanky teen into his arms, legs overflowing but Ryan didn’t care. He sprinted towards the car, Jack on his heels.

“Michael, Michael look at me.” Geoff was ordering his head strong son, his hand in his hair and trying to get him to look up from Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Michael, Gavin is not dead and he is not going to die. Now look at me. That’s an order Michael Ramsey.” Michael lifted his head from the safety of his older brother so Geoff could frame his face with his hands, searching his eye’s.

“You listen to me. Gavin is not dead and neither is Ray. You have not killed your brothers all right? Now, I need you to pull yourself together and tell me what kind of pursuit was behind you. How many coppers? You lost them but do you think it’s possible Ray lost them too?”

“I um- “he sniffled and Jeremy put a grounding hand on his shoulder, Michael glancing at him gratefully, “I don’t know, maybe four? Five cars? I heard a chopper but it went a different way. I don’t think they were expecting us to stay on foot. I had to fucking carry Gav… I carried Gavin through there” he pointed up towards the warehouse and shed area above them.

“I think we lost Ray before that though…” Geoff patted his cheek and brushed his forehead with his lips. He then looked to Jeremy nodding his head at the area. Jeremy nodded and gave his brother a quick squeeze of a hug before getting to his feet and heading up towards the fence line, gun in hand.

“Geoff, we need to get Gavin to a hospital. Bring Michael.” Jack shouted as an afterthought, already hurrying after Ryan and their unconscious younger son. Geoff helped Michael up who was white faced and voice raspy.

“Dad I’m so fucking sorry.” He croaked and Geoff hugged him hard then pulled him along.

“I know. Let’s just take care of your brother first.”

“What about ray?” Michael choked out, Geoff’s hand a vice around his wrist.

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry. We would never leave you boys behind.” Geoff told him firmly. They got to the car, Jack buckling Gavin in and Ryan fiddling with the device that tracked their kids.

“Rays that way.” Ryan said pointing to the area Geoff had sent their eldest. Geoff nodded and Jack came out of the car, Gavin slumped against the backside window. Jack took Michael into his arms, practically lifting him from his feet.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” He breathed and Michael, full of guilt objected.

“this is all my fucking fault. Why am I the only one not in trouble?” he whimpered and Geoff couldn’t help turning to him and growling.

“Oh you are in trouble Mister. Don’t you worry about that. But first we need to reunite this family.” He softened a little then his eyes watered.

“That means splitting up for a time.” He admitted, voice hard as Jack looked to him and nodded. Geoff drew in a breath and gestured at the car.

“Michael get in with your brother.” He ordered and for once, Michael obeyed without a single word of protest, Jack letting him go. Geoff turned to Ryan and threw himself at him, kissing him hard on the lips.

“You bring our sons home. Do not let Jeremy get hurt helping you.” Geoff threatened Ryan nodding. Jack reached into the car and grabbed Ryan’s mask, tossing it to him before claiming his own kiss, less violent but no less intense.

“Be careful. Please. If you break him out of a cop shop, give us the heads up ok? We’ll need to move asap.”

“Of course Jack.”

“I love you.” Jack murmured and kissed him again, just once, softly before he joined Geoff in the car. As they drove away, Ryan fitted his mask over his face, the plastic settling like a second skin. As the car moved out of sight, he took a deep breath then looked down at the device, moving first to catch up with Jeremy then to find his youngest.

There will be no mercy if he finds anyone has hurt his son.

 


	7. Ninja skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's brothers wake him for a midnight adventure. Who is he to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ah... I did the thing.. Sorry people's hold onto your hearts cause my hands slipped again.

Ray woke up reluctantly, chasing sleep even as the shaking of his shoulders grew worse. He heard someone tut in exasperation and his mouth twitch in a smile as he hugged his pillow tighter.

“Wake up wanker. I know your awake.”

Gavin shook him again and Ray knew he wouldn’t be left alone to sleep if he tried ignoring him away.

“If you know I’m awake what’s the point of telling me to wake up?” He pointed out snarkily, his brother bodily turning him so he was on his back and Gavin’s dork face in his.

“aha! You are awake! Knew it…” Gavin exclaimed quietly, controlling his volume with great restraint. Ray put hand on Gavin’s face and shoved him away, blindly fumbling with the other for his glasses. The world resolved from blurred shapes into sharp edges as his frames slid to their familiar comforting spot. Suddenly Gavin’s nose was that much bigger, though that could be because he shoved it in Rays face again.

“Come on bitch, we’re going heisting!” He enthused and Ray scoffed, getting his elbows under him so he was propped up.

“The fuck you on about Vav?”

“Michael’s got a plan. We’re gonna hit a store, take the cash, maybe some nosh and surprise the parentals in the morning!” Gavin lifted his arms triumphantly, perked on his knees on the edge of Rays bed. Ray took advantage of that to lift a leg, shaking of the sheet and shoving Gavin off to the ground.

“Ray! You’ll wake our dad’s idiot!” Gavin whispered furiously from the ground. Ray just smirked and shrugs.

“Opps. Bedside’s that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We’d never even get out of the house, you know Dada gets up all the time. He’s the freaking boss level to avoid when I try to play games late at night. Busts me nine times out of ten.” Ray grumbled, irritated. Their insomniac father had always been one to wander about at night. The boys always assumed it had something to do with his ‘night shift’ job and when they found out just what that job was, it was confirmed that was the reason.

“Nah, he hasn’t slept in two days so Papa made him take some pills tonight. He’ll sleep like the dead and you know Daddy ain’t gonna get up unless the house is on fire.” Gavin paused considering then grinned, “Maybe even then he’ll wait until the beds on fire too.”

Ray chuckled, sitting up fully as Gavin got up from the floor. Michael padded in, dressed in dark clothes and his stunning red hair hidden under a beanie. He was still valiantly trying to grow his facial hair so he had pubescent fuzz over his mouth and chin, drawing Ray’s attention to the frown there.

“You fucker’s aren’t ready? Come on, we got to go if we want to do this before fucking sunrise.”

Ray felt a thrill and he threw the sheets off, opening his drawers and choosing dark clothes for himself. Ever since his dads had told the boy’s exactly why they had Saturday fucking boot camp for years, the younger lot had wanted to join the crew just like their older brother. So far they had been refused, having to watch Jeremy drop out of school at sixteen and join their dads at the family business.

Michael was especially bitter, since he had turned sixteen recently and been refused by the united wall of parent. They just didn’t understand why Jeremy got to join when they couldn’t. They trained just as hard as he had, Michael was even arguably the better fighter. Still their dads had said no and added that Jeremy was an exception that was none of their business. They could wait until eighteen to make the choice whether they wanted to follow their dads into a life of crime.

“So small problem with your plan Michael. How we going to stick someone up without a stick-up weapon. I ain’t getting arrested for threating someone with a damn water pistol.” Ray told him hotly, still dressing despite his objections. Gavin grinned at him, bouncing on his heels, already set to go.

“Don’t worry about a thing X-Ray. I got us covered.” Gavin told him regally with a wink. Sure enough, they headed to the shed, where their dads kept some of their precious weapons. Ryan had locked them in a gun safe, pinned the code and hidden the thing in the ground, a tool chest over the top. Michael grunted as he shifted it then Gavin pulled away the wooden planking that hid it. Once the door was exposed, Gavin set to work, fingers flying over the pad, working his magic.

“See, these models have a shortcut in them, something built in so if the coppers seize them in a raid then they can pop it open even without the owner’s pin. It’s just a matter of hitting that sweet spot, the keys make a different tone in a pattern and- “

“Yeah, yeah, your very fucking smart, open it up already idiot.” Michael cut him off, Ray nervously swaying by his side, looking out of the window towards the house, almost seeing in his mind’s eye his angry fathers swarming out of the house like locust.

“Hey, maybe we should wake Jeremy?” He suggested quietly, their eldest brother having done jobs like this over the course of the last year. Michael glared at him, impatiently tucking a curl that had gotten free back under the beanie.

“Yeah fuckface, great idea. Then Daddies little girl will go straight to their room and dob us in. Yep, let’s go wake Jeremy.” Ray punched Michael’s shoulder then winced when he got punched back even harder. He rubbed the spot, knowing he’d bruise as Gavin squawked triumphantly, cutting it off himself by slapping a hand to his mouth.

Michael rolled his eyes and ray grinned giving him a knowing roll of his shoulder. It was Gavin, did he really expect the teen to stay quiet? Michael reached in and grabbed a sawn off, and the bullets too go with it. He pocketed the ammo and tucked the gun over the crook of his arm, looking to his brothers, both suddenly nervous.

“Are we sure we want to do this Michael?” Gavin said, looking at the gun like it was a snake. Ray was equally as nervous. Sure, he had shot a gun before, was the best marksman out of all the kids, even beating Jeremy, but he had never pointed one at a human being before. He knew how to hotwire a car but never stolen one before. Knew how to dodge pursuit but never actually fled a crime scene before.

The difference between knowing a thing and doing a thing was becoming very clear to him.

“Look, I’m doing this. With or without you guys. If you want to puss out, there’s the fucking door. But truth be told I’d- “Michael started out strong but his voice cracked on the word truth and he looked aside, cheeks burning brightly, “I’d rather have you guys at my back.” He admitted and Gavin cooed and thrust himself at his brother, wrapping his long limbs around him as Michael rolled his eyes and put an arm around his waist.

“Course I’ll watch your back boi!” He crowed and both of his fellow teens shushed him. Ray shook his head and sighed.

“I better come watch your idiot asses. Yolo amirite?” Michael grinned thankfully at him and pushed Gavin off him, extending a hand to Ray to shake. Ray took it and the two bro hugged it out quickly before Ray looked away, cheeks burning himself.

“Let’s do this thing huh? Before my senses come back.”

Michael took the weapon, claiming he had the most experience to use it. Besides he reasoned that Rays bullseye skill didn’t really apply to a short-range weapon and if the clerk was smart, Michael wouldn’t have to fire at all. They walked a few blocks then Ray hotwired a car for Michael to drive.

They got to the store Michael had picked out, a twenty-four-hour service station near the edge of the industrial area. They pulled up on the street and got out. Rays heart was thumping hard in his chest and his whole body felt jittery as they approached. This was it, his first real crime. If they got away with it, maybe his fathers would stop paying attention to Jeremy all the time and remember they have three other capable sons.

Ray didn’t feel to capable when alarms and lights flashed, Michael flinching and looking up. Ray was the one who saw the clerk lift his own gun and dove into Michael, the two falling into Gavin’s legs, the British teen’s head smacking the corner of the ice-cream fridge. Bullets flew over their heads and they scrambled into cover.

“Gav!” Ray called, his older brother groaning and holding his head, eye’s not quiet focusing as he looked up. Ray skirted around Michael who was swearing hotly as bullets hit the metal they were behind. He grabbed Gavin’s head getting a complaining moan. The lump was already forming on his temple and Ray knew enough from his Papa that Gavin was in trouble.

“Fuck me! Stop fucking shooting! We’re sorry alright!” Michael called but the clerk was incised, coming around his counter, yelling.

“Stupid fucking kids! Fucking teens trying to rob me! Threaten my life?! No! you make this choice you fucking take the consequences! I Hate this fucking town! Everyone is a god damn crook including the fucking kids!”

He was getting closer and Michael looked to Ray, Gavin’s head bobbing without the teens control. Michael looked panicked and scared in equal parts, no trace of the confidence ray normally saw on his brother’s face.

“What do we do?” Michael mouthed and Ray cast about for an idea, sirens now sounding over the sound of alarms. He had an idea, lunging forward and grabbing a packet of chips from the aisle beside them. He showed Michael.

“Distraction flank.” He breathed and Michael nodded, some of that hardness the teen had coming back to his face. Ray shifted to the other end of the ice-cream fridge then came around the corner of it, seeing the clerk shifting closer to the corner where Michael hid.

“Oi Fuckface!” Michael yelled, the clerk focusing on that corner, ray popping out of his and hurling the bag, hitting the guy directly in the face and getting down as the clerk turned. Bullets shattered glass, fragments raining down on him making him yell in fright. The clerk was completely distracted by the unexpected attack and Michael rolled out behind him, getting up on one knee and squeezing the trigger, putting an entire two rounds into the clerks back and close range.

Ray heard the shots and peeked out, seeing a white-faced Michael kneeling there staring at the shredded body, blood already pooling fast.

“Michael! We got to move!” Ray shouted, and Michael’s hands tightened on his gun then loosened, dropping it like it was snake and scrambling back. He joined Ray by Gavin, police screeching into the street.

“Oh it’s my lads! My lad bro’s! my laddie lad, lads.” Gavin slurred as Ray and Michael picked him up. They exchanged worried looks but said nothing, rushing their wounded brother out the back door and into the maze of industrial buildings. As they dashed through, they heard pursuit, cars and even a goddamn helicopter. Gavin was out of it and while sprinting through a yard, they were spotted.

“Stop or we’ll fire!” They tried to keep running and bullets flew as they made it into the next cover. Then Gavin went down and Michael lifted him into his arms, Ray in awe of his brother’s strength.

“Go Ray go!” he screamed at him and started to run. Ray, panic and adrenaline coursing through him, felt light as a feather as he sprinted after his brother. But as Michael crossed an alley with his heavy load, cops turned the corner and pointed at Ray, cutting him off.

“MICHAEL!” ray screamed, panicked but his brother was gone, trying too hard on keeping up his speed carrying his injured brother without dropping him, the exertion making him blind and deaf to anything that wasn’t the pound of his own feet or the strain in his arms and shoulders.

Ray made a few false starts, considering if he could make the distance without being shot before abandoning the idea. He turned and doubled back, going a different direction, the police hot on his heels. His heart was taking flight and he could hardly feel his legs for the fear.

He turned a corner and their we’re two beat cops right there. He froze in the lights of their torches, eyes wide like a deer caught. They frowned, dark figures behind the lights they carried.

“Kid! Stay right there!” they yelled at him and he flinched. They’re feet sounded so loud and he felt his body go cold then hot all at once. He was in so much trouble.

“If you have an exit. Take it.” His papa’s voice sounded out of his subconscious, unlocking the muscles in his legs. He had an exit, right behind him. Every entrance is also an exit he had been taught and he turned and ran back the way he came, the police breaking into a run following him.

“When pursued, do everything you can to slow your pursuers without breaking your own speed. Never compromise your speed.” Dada spoke now, the image of him standing, arms crossed as he watched ray duck and weave through the obstacle course, trying to avoid his brother’s hands.

That training kicked in and Ray used his light weight and agility to start pulling old mattresses, bikes and bins down as he ran by. He then started leaping over things, and ducking under fences and bars. He heard the pursuit stutter behind him and grinned.

“Break line of sight then stay out of sight.” Daddy intoned wisely and Ray took a serpentine path, doubling back often before he finally hid in a bin. He stayed crouched in the dark, hearing the cops move past, the whirl of the chopper fade and sirens move away. A timeless moment later he peeked out and saw no one. He got out, falling to his feet and straightening.

The first thing he did was check his phone only to swear and wince, his pocket full of glass. He gingerly pulled the shattered phone out and complained to himself as he turned his pocket inside out, getting the worst of the glass out.

“Fucking typical. My ninja skill’s fucking shattered my phone. Good, great, just what I needed.” The thrill of his victory brought back his natural snarkyness as he turned, looking down at his pocket. He was aiming to walk back towards the store and get a grip of his surroundings.

“Well you are a slippery one, I’ll give you that.” A voice said cockily from in front of him and Ray jerked his head up. A man leered at him, a bandana wrapped around his head and his teeth yellow in a horrible smile. Ray took a step back only to bump into another body. He whipped around, hands coming up defensively.

“goodnight ninja boy.” Said the second man, clubbing Ray across the face. As he fell, he felt his glasses fly off and dimly he found that irritating. He hoped someone would pick them up, he thought before his mind shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! if you kill me i can't fix it!   
> lol hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos make my day and hopefully i can soon stop spaming dad's and lads and get back to poor gavvers story and oh, if you think i was mean to them in this AU just wait till you see what happens in the Dark AH AU mahahaha


	8. Saturday training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday which means training day in the Fake AH Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got this cute idea of Gavin as a little kid, upset because he compares himself to his brothers and this was the result  
> Enjoy!

It was Saturday and that meant training day. Gavin still wasn’t sold on training yet. Today he and Ray were moving up too throwing knives, something Michael and Jeremy had been doing for months now. He wasn’t very good at it and he was tired of seeing Ray hit the bullseye every time.

“Now, just hold it loose, but not too loose. You don’t want to drop it on your toes.” Dada coached, helping him grip the knife correctly.

“Yeah, again.” Snorted Michael from where he sat with Jeremy and their other Dads.

“Michael. Hush. Let him do it alright?” papa silenced the surly kid and Gavin stuck his tongue out.

“Gavin. Stop that. When we handle weapons- “

“We have our attention on weapons.” Intoned all four boys in near identical bored tones. Dada grinned and shook his head, continuing with the lesson. Gavin did try, listening on what he was told, his dads sure hands on his arms, helping his stance and making sure he had the proper hold on the tip. Gavin let his hand fly, smiling when he saw the knife spin in that perfect arc only to have it smack against the board and drop. His brothers cracked up and he felt his face crumple.

“That’s ok Gavin, you had the correct throw just too much power.” Dada assured him as his partners shushed the other boy’s. Ray stepped forward now, waving his father off as he lifted the knife and sent it spinning to stick into the board on the side of the house. He raised his hands triumphantly as Gavin crossed his arms and looked away sulking.

“Oh yeah! X-ray for the win!” Ray said and Gavin tried to stalk away, Dada grabbing his shoulder without looking, frowning at Ray.

“This isn’t a competition Ray. Stop treating it like one.” He said sternly and Ray smiled smugly.

“If it was, I would be winning, wouldn’t I?” he pointed out and Ryan frowned, not pleased with Rays attitude.

“This isn’t a game. I need you to take this seriously.” Ryan told his eight-year-old put his hands on his hips and glared up at his dad.

“I am serious dad, look! Bullseye!” he pointed at the board and Ryan let go of Gavin to face off with his youngest. Gavin took the opportunity to slide away Jack getting up to follow him as Geoff groaned and leant forward on his crossed legs sighing.

“Here we go.” He muttered.

“Yes you’ve done very well Ray but- “

“Then what’s the problem!?” Ray cut him off then cowered because if there was one thing his Dada did not like it was being talked over. Sure enough Ryan grew still and dark, standing tall over his son who knew he’d messed up there.

“This attitude of yours Ray. That’s the problem. I don’t like it. Your rude and insolent. You are taking nothing seriously and not just in training, your grades are dropping too. Now we know you’re a smart kid so it isn’t that. What has gotten into you?”

Geoff got up and sent the two older boys onto the obstacle course, giving Ryan some space for his lecture of Ray. Meanwhile jack went inside looking for Gavin. He found Gavin in the boy’s room, not seeing him at once but noticing that all the junk that was under the boy’s bed had been shoved out.

“Gavin? Baby boy what are you doing under there?” he asked, getting down to stick his face under the bed, smiling at the boy laying under there with his head buried in his arms.

“Go ‘way” Gavin snuffled and jack sighed.

“Not going to happen. Talk to me.” Jack told him as he fully settled onto his stomach, echoing Gavin’s position, laying his head on his arms and gazing under the bed to where big blue eyes watched him back.

“I suck Papa.” Gavin admitted, “I suck at everything. I can’t fight like Michael, or throw like Ray. I can’t do anything but trip over my dumb feet and fall on my dumb nose with stupid Lil’J running circles around the course.”

It all spilt out of Gavin, tears building as he shared his shame, his voice starting to break as he dissolved. Jack looked in at him, wishing he could fit under there so he could hug his boy. It was always hard for him to see his kids upset.

“You don’t suck.” He started out and Gavin gave a disbelieving snort that Jack spoke over, “You don’t! You have your own things your good at Gavin. Think any of your brothers can do anything close to what you can with a computer system? I’m brushing up on my skill just trying to teach you.” He told Gavin evenly, the boy sniffing and wiping his eyes, smudging dust down his cheek as he listened.

“You’ve impressed your Daddy too. He’s considering moving you up to the next level locks already and you’ve only been picking for a few months.” Gavin smiled and chuckled, blushing at the praise. He started to wiggle out, Jack sitting up to give him room.

“yeah, I guess I’m pretty good at that.” He allowed and sat in his Papa’s lap, putting his arms around Jacks neck and laying his head on him.

“Thanks Papa.” He said quietly and jack hugged him, kissing his cheek and hearing that little giggle as his beard tickled his son.

“Come on, let’s go back out and see if Ryan’s done with your brother.”

“Papa, do I have to finish throwing knives?” Gavin asked as Jack gently pushed him down and stood up, taking his hand.

“Yes. You need to practise if you want to be good.”

“But I don’t want to be good at it. Why do we have to throw knives anyway?” Gavin started to sulk again and Jack tried to search for an answer that was true without revealing the whole of the truth.

“It’s a valuable skill. It teaches concentration and hand eye coordination. It’s an advantage we want to give you boy’s that not many kids get.” Gavin nodded and Jack felt relief that he wasn’t going to probe further. It’s not that the fathers were going to force the kids into a life of crime. It was just they wanted their sons prepared for any occasion. Even if they wanted to walk the straight line, being skilled with a knife could help them defend themselves in life.

When they came outside it was to see Ryan was indeed done lecturing Ray. Gavin pulled his hand from Jacks and raced to sit with his brothers, already yelling his bet.

“My hour on the Xbox on Dada!” he crowed, joining the excited boys that were sitting in the shade, sharing drinks. Jack joined them watching his partners pull their shirts off and stretch, admiring the pull of muscle in them both. He sat with the boys as they exchanged their bets, Dada being the favourite but Michael loyally backing his daddy.

Ryan swung his arms, his back to his sons, the lightly tanned back showing scars speckled over it. Their sons never questioned the amount of scaring over Ryan’s torso and limbs, excepting it as part of their Dada. Just as they excepted the artwork that was Geoff’s arms and legs, going over his shoulders and starting to creep down his back. Geoff had also shed his shirt, grabbing his ankle and pulling his foot up to touch his back.

Once the stretching was done, both man shook it out and started to bounce on their feet, squaring off and bringing fists up.

“Scared Geoff?” Ryan taunted, a half smile on his face.

“Never of you baby.” Geoff grinned back bowing him a quick kiss that had Ryan chuckling.

“Kick his Ass Daddy!” Ray called, still upset he had gotten in trouble and receiving a smack of his own from jack that had him rubbing his head and quieting.

Both men stretched out a fist to gauge distance then dropped into defensive stances.

“Ready?” Jack called knowing they were waiting on his ok to start. Ryan nodded and Geoff grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Oh yeah, born ready.” Geoff said and Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Go!” Jack called and pulled Gavin into his lap again to stop the excited boy from jumping around. The boys knew when their fathers spared, they needed to stay close to whichever one sat out so not to get hit by a stray limb.

The moment Jack yelled go, Geoff was off, throwing punches against Ryan’s guard, trying to score the first hit. Ryan deflected the blows on his arms then kicked out, forcing Geoff to back up. He hopped back, keeping his stance and threw his own kick back, Ryan ducking under then popping up closer to Geoff, a fist coming towards his face.

The boys, depending on which dad had their gaming hour riding on them, either cheered or groaned. Jack just grinned, knowing his partners were pulling their hits for the most part, this being more a test of skill then an actual fight. Something for them both to work off some energy and to display to the boys what their training could lead too.

Geoff rolled with the hit and struck out himself, just brushing Ryan who danced away.

“Did I hurt your pretty face?” Ryan mocked then laughed as Geoff came back at him, the two exchanging close blows, a few catching shoulders or just brushing by sides as they were deflected or taking stoically. Geoff laughed as well and as Ryan threw his hands down to block a knee strike, he managed to clock him on the jaw, a little harder than Ryan had Geoff.

“Did I hurt yours?” Geoff shot back and Ryan grinned, coming back for more.

They fought back and forth, their kids cheering and Jack watching seriously, keeping track of the score by how many vital areas were touched rather than how much the hits hurt. Geoff was hitting harder, but Ryan was jabbing out, scoring more points by weaving through Geoff’s guard to press his fingers to different vital organs. When a snap kick caught Ryan by surprise and laid him out, Jack called it.

Geoff raised his hands triumphantly, sweat dripping down his face from fighting in the sun and the kids jumped up and cheered. Geoff laughed and stepped forward offering a hand to Ryan who took it grinning and was pulled to his feet.

“Nice match. Been stretching when I haven’t been looking?” Ryan asked and Geoff winked at him and pulled him in for a kiss as jack got to his feet, the boys now racing over. When they broke apart, Jack reached them and the boys crowded around them loudly discussing the fight. Their dads weren’t paying attention however because Geoff leant close to his partners, and said suggestively, “I’ll show you guys how flexible I’ve gotten when the kids are in bed.”

Jack grinned wide at that and laughed.

“Now that’s a spare I would definitely bet on.” He said back then Michael shoved his head in-between the bodies of his dads, separating them.

“Papa are you going to spare?!” He asked, catching only jacks words. Jack laughed and mussed Michaels curls, which the boy hated but their dads loved to do.

“not this afternoon.” Jack told him and the boys shared disappointment before Jeremy folded his arms and declared he had the Xbox first.

“No you don’t! Daddy won!” Michael told him hotly but Jeremy just smiled up at his Dada.

“Nope. It was how many contacts not force. Right Dada?”

“He is Right Geoff. You may have knocked him down but Ryan scored more contact.” Jack told Geoff whose mouth dropped open, one arm around Ryan the other around Rays shoulders.

“No way! Rigged! I kicked his ass!” Geoff complained, shoving Ryan away who was chuckling smugly. Ryan just swapped partners, putting an arm around Jack and smiling at Geoff’s tantrum.

“What do you want from me Geoff? He won!” Jack defended his verdict, the boys laughing as Geoff pouted. Jack raised the hand that wasn’t around Ryan’s waist and called the excited boys attention.

“alright, now Michael, Jeremy, go gear up your next.” He ordered and the two older boys exchanged competitive grins and ran to go get the padding they had to wear when they spared.

“Come on Ray. Let’s have a break huh? Want to go help me cook lunch? Or want to stay here and watch your brothers.”

“I’ll cook.” Ray told him quickly and Geoff extended a hand too Gavin.

“Coming Gavver’s?” he asked and Gavin took his hand nodding quickly, glad that his dads had seemingly forgotten about knife training. They hadn’t but they let the kid believe.

“I’ll win tonight too!” Ryan couldn’t help yelling after Geoff who called back.

“Keep dreaming!”

“Win what Dada?” Jeremy asked, coming back with his padding on. Jack lightly tapped Ryan’s ribs who looked guilty as he answered his son.

“Ah nothing, just a game. Don’t worry about it.” Jack snorted then saw Michael struggling to tie the pads to his legs. He leant in close to Ryan’s ear.

“A game I’m going to beat both of you in.” His whispered and Ryan looked to him, grinning and eyes sparkling. Jack kissed his lips once then wandered over to help Michael. He fixed the pads on then watched as Michael ran over to practice with Jeremy, already smelling the delicious cooking coming from inside. Ryan stayed shirtless, making the boys go through block and strike drills to start them off.

Jack smiled to himself, happy with his life. It was an unusual one but he had four sweet and smart kids and two gorgeous and capable partners. Sure, they we’re criminals, supporting their family by drug running, murdering and stealing but their boys were good ones. They were untouched and unaffected by the darkness their fathers got up too when they left the house. And in return, the men weren’t consumed by the things that normally got people like themselves.

Before Michael had started the avalanche of children in their lives, Jack had been watching his partners and even himself, slowly dissolve into the darkness of their lives. Geoff had been going power crazy, thinking up more and more dangerous and elaborate schemes in a quest to become kingpin as quickly as possible.

Ryan had been spiralling into madness and paranoia. Not to say Ryan wasn’t still mad, he just wasn’t the mindless killing machine he had been working his way towards. Now, he enjoyed his hits but he wished to spend his spare time with his kids and not pulling people apart piece by piece in a dark room. That was for holidays now.

Jack himself knew being a parent had changed him. He used to be numb to the world, even his partners stirring the barest of emotions from him. His thick shell had been starting to smother him, cutting him off from everything but the job. It was only fatherhood that reminded him of what it was like to love and be loved.

They lead a good life together and he treasured these days, when his partners were frisky and winking at him, his sons squealing and laughing, the family working together towards just simple fun. Gavin and ray came out, proudly carrying platters of finger foods with Geoff, shirt back on, behind them. Ryan helped the two older boys shed the padding and jack was snapped out of his musings by Geoff throwing a party pie at him.

“Oi! You going to join us or what?” He called teasingly and Jack quickly went over to join his family in their picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love training day huh?  
> comment and kudos especially if you got any ideas for moments in their lives you'd like to see  
> love you guys!


	9. the nope factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As any parent will tell you, there is a nope factor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres a fluff heavy little peice to cheer everyone up hopefully.  
> Just a moment in a parents life when you look at something your child has done and think 'shit, i got to deal with that.'  
> thankfully this has only happened to me once and i had only one kid.   
> I feel sorry for the gents  
> Enjoy!

Ryan was already sort of awake, not fully asleep but not entirely conscious when the baby monitor went off. Even though it was Geoff’s night to get up, he thought he would have mercy on his partner and check on the boys himself. Besides, Jack and Geoff looked so cute, the bear of a man pressed into a ball, Geoff’s arms around him, his mouth open where his head was resting on Jacks neck, a line of drool running down under the beard. Ryan grinned and gently moved Jacks arm.

“S’geoffs turn…” Jack mumbled, an unfocused eye blinking at him as Ryan wriggled out from his grip.

“I know baby. Go back to sleep. You’re both fine.” Ryan assured him. Jack nodded, not noticing the wet as he closed his eyes again. Ryan smiled tenderly then padded out towards where the four boys shared a room. They were trying to get a bigger apartment but even through less legal means, more rooms cost more money and they were pretty taped out after moving quickly, falsifying Gavin’s adoption papers and having to pay out old contacts so they wouldn’t be hunted down.

 Ryan opened the door and froze. All his training as an elite assassin and torturer expert having never prepared him for the sight before him.

Geoff jerked awake startling Jack. He looked up to see Ryan’s white face.

“It’s your turn tonight remember?” He said woodenly, a chorus of crying now coming from the baby monitor. Geoff groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his face sleepily. He sat up as Ryan lay back down, Jack shuffling to be closer to him. Geoff slowly threw his legs over the side and did a zombie like shuffle towards the door. He paused as he finally noticed that Ryan had Michael tucked under his arm, Jack with his arm thrown over Ryan’s waist in turn. 

He opened the door to the boy’s bedroom and froze. All his experience growing up in a gang family, forming his own crew and running a start up for a criminal empire could never have prepared him for this.

“Jack! Jack get up! Your fixing that.” Jack awoke for the third time seeing Geoff looking panicked at Ryan shushing him harshly as Michael stirred in his arms. Jack narrowed his eye’s blinking sleepily. He found his glasses shoved onto his face then Geoff came into clear focus, stabbing one hand at the door.

“Remember when I took that bullet for you and I told you don’t worry about it? You don’t owe me a thing? Well you do, I’m calling it, that’s your problem.” Jack was confused and he sat up, Ryan wisely staying silent and shushing the son he held when Michael murmured something that sounded like icky.

“Geoff?”

“No ‘Geoff’s’ Just papa. Off you go. Have fun.” Geoff prettily shoved him out of bed and took his spot. Ryan chuckled and from the baby monitor was now the happy squalls of very awake toddlers and Jeremys sweet voice talking.

Jack sighed and went towards the bedroom, supposing that Jeremy had stirred the two three-year old’s up and Geoff didn’t want to deal with trying to settle the stubborn toddlers and a hyperactive child.

He swung open the door and froze.

“FUCK NO! GEOFF, RYAN! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!!” His bellow silenced the apartment for a moment before his partners began laughing and yelling denials from the bedroom, Michael laughing with them, not sure what the joke is but loving when his Dads let go like that.

Jeremy was looking guilty, standing before Gavin’s crib, hands being put behind his back as he ducked his head.

“I was helping.” He murmured, tears starting to spill over cheeks at his papa’s loud yell. Likewise, the two toddlers had startled, sitting down in the mess they had made and starting to cry again, the fun over.

Jack didn’t know how it had happened but the two yet un-toilet trained toddlers had wiggled out of their diapers and had painted their cribs and the wall they were pressed against. It was all over the boy’s, the sheets, the walls and the crib itself. Jeremy, trying to help, had been pulling some of the soiled blankets out of the Gavin’s crib to fall in a pile at his feet, his own hands gross as well.

No fucking way was Jack dealing with this by himself.

And he didn’t have too, Michael, the only son still clean, Ryan grabbing him before he could contribute, slept in the king-sized bed as Geoff bathed his brothers. Ryan and Jack tag teamed the mess in the bedroom, wiping everything down with cleaner and debating incinerating the blankets. They replaced everything with clean and went to have a hot shower themselves, the bathroom damp but empty of kids.

Geoff herded the boys into fresh diapers and clothes, putting all four in their bed. Soon his partners came in, still pink and freshly scrubbed to find Geoff in their bed, under a pile of children.

“Dada!” Ray called spotting Ryan who was his current favourite. Mostly because when Ryan played games, he gave Ray the second controller. Papa didn’t miss out on the love, Michael starting to crawl over to him.

“Papa! Way-way and gabin made stinks!” he told his papa gravely. All three dads manoeuvred into the bed, Jack glancing at the time and groaning.

“Oh god, I got that flight tomorrow at ten.” He complained only to have Geoff nudge him, Jeremy tucked between them.

“I think you mean today.” He said cheekily and Jack laughed.

“Ok I think it’s beddy byes for everyone.” Ryan called over the sound of the boys talking and giggling, crawling over the dads and each other.

“But I been asleep. I don’t want to sleep again.” Jeremy whined and Geoff pressed him down into the pillows.

“Up! Up!” Gavin bounced on Ryan’s stomach, wanting him to put him in the air like superman, one of Gavin’s favourite games.

“No. No up. Bed time.” Ryan said firmly. Sure arms snagged children and it was a squeeze but soon the whole family was laying down. Ryan lay closest to the door, as was his habit, wishing to be between danger and his partners, tonight his entire family. He had shifted his knife from under his pillow to beside the bed.

He lay on his side, his arms around Michael who in his turn had his arms around Gavin, his tousled curls blending into blonde bangs. Geoff was on his back, Ray spread over his chest, a thumb in his mouth and eyes already closed. Geoff’s hand was on his back and his other arm was out wide so Jack could lay on it. Jack was facing Geoff, his arm around Jeremy who was cuddled into him, his little arms stretching as far as he could around his papa.


	10. Another boyfriend?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boyfriend has appeared  
> I don't think Geoff heart can take much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So trevor kinda got a raw deal in another fic i did. So here he is and i absoulty swear i'm ot going to kill him... can't say the same for The Gents however Mahahaha   
> Lol fluffy goodness ahead, enjoy  
> This is about a month or so after Ray brought Joel over

Geoff came home, looking down at his phone, sending the last details of his meet to Jack who was currently flying with Ryan across the border. Thank goodness the Boys were old enough to look after themselves in the afternoons because their business was really starting to kick off. As such he waved to all his five boys who were crowded together around the Tv some playing games while others were spread out of the floor doing homework. He walked by and dropped his briefcase in the bedroom, his jacket landing on top of it.

Wait, What? Five boys?

Geoff hurried back out into the loungeroom, Ray was reclined back in the three seater Gavin in the opposite side, leaning forward and making his unique sounds as he died over and over, mostly by Michaels hands as the teen sniggered in the single seater. Jeremy was laying on his stomach, his school books spread before him and between the mystery kid who was also laying on his stomach with a pen between his lips.

“Hey guys, how’s it going.” Geoff said casually. He got various greetings back, none of them overly interested in chatting with their father. The Mystery teen was long and thinner but still with muscle defined under his shirt. His black hair was tousled back revealing a face that promised to morph from its current cuteness into a slim and defined handsome.

“Boys? Who’s your friend?” He asked and the kid looked up at him, pulling the pen from his teeth and giving a small wave, his eyes smouldering a dark brown above a perfect cupid bow of lips. Geoff did not like this guy.

“Dad this is Trevor, my boyfriend.” Jeremy said without looking up from his work, tipping his hand at him.

“Ah what?” Geoff’s voice cracked and his younger kids sniggered. Jeremy sighed and dropped his head for a moment before he started to get up.

“I’ll be back. You good here?” He asked his guest who nodded and smiled up at Geoff who was debating grabbing the gun he still had tucked in his pants and ending this nonsense right now.

“Have fun.” Ray called sarcastically, a wide grin on his face, pleased someone else was going to cope it instead of him for once.

Jeremy grabbed his dads arm and started to pull him down the hall, Geoff glaring at this intruder until his line of sight was broken. Jeremy yanked him into his father’s bedroom and shutting the door behind his gobsmacked parent. He folded his arms, making the muscles of shoulders stand out.

“Ok, let it out dad.” He said simply and Geoff stared at him open mouthed, trying to form some sort of sentence as his mind processed this wrench in his life, his hands helplessly gesturing. Jeremy raised his brows and it unlocked his dads voice.

“Jeremy! But! I… Your straight! I know your straight! I busted you with that damn girl in your own damn room like not eight months ago!”

“Well, Dad… Apparently, I’m Bisexual.” Jeremy shrugged, watching as Geoff tried again to process what his eldest was saying.

“I- it- but- How?”

“You guys took me out of school for like six months. When I went back, Trevor was in the same catch up class. He’s crazy smart Dad, just kinda lazy. So anyway, we got to talking and became pretty good friends. Dada and Papa have already met him. It’s just kinda unlucky you never saw him before today but your always busy.”

“No fucking way your other dads know! They would tell me!” he pointed angrily at Jeremy who shrugged again and flushed slightly.

“Well the boyfriend thing is kinda new. We’ve been friends for a while and it just sort of happened alright?” Geoff mouthed no words then suddenly sat on the bed and groaned, putting his palms to his eyes and falling back. He cursed and shifted the briefcase he had fell on as Jeremy sat down beside his legs.

“So….” He started slowly and Geoff looked at him from between his fingers, “You ok dad?”

“No! Stop throwing curveballs at me! First Ray gets that broad-shouldered fuck as a boyfriend- “

“Joel is cool dad you said so yourself.” Jeremy was spoken over as Geoff lamented his life.

“Then Gavin says he doesn’t want to go into the business, he wants to be a lawyer. Like seriously? A damn lawyer?! Why not be a cop and just shoot us all now huh?”

“You guys did say we could choose our own paths and- “Now Geoff cut across his son sitting up suddenly and shoving his shoulder.

“Now my straight son is suddenly a Flaming poofter!”

“Hey! Your one to talk!” Jeremy shouted defensively and Geoff threw his arm around Jeremy bringing the young man in to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I just don’t know how much more of this rollercoaster I can take.” He lamented and Jeremy softened, hugging his father back one armed.

“Naww dad. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Trevor’s awesome and I really want you to like him. And it’s me so you don’t have to get all over protective like you do with Gavin and Ray.” Geoff scoffed at that and rubbed Jeremy’s head making the teen duck away and stand up, fixing his hair quickly as Geoff watched him affectionately.

“I’ll never stop being protective of you Jeremy. I don’t care if you think you can take care of yourself. I’m your dad and if this prick hurts you in any way, he’s dead.” Geoff promised sweetly and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Please dad, you say that like I don’t know how to bury a body.”

“Well so does Ray and it doesn’t stop us from giving his boyfriend a tracker.” Geoff said under his breath then slapped a hand on his mouth, eyes wide as Jeremy looked at him with shock on his face.

“Wait, what? You did what to Joel?” his voice was going up like he had picked up from his Dad who looked at him guilty. He got to his feet and started to shove Jeremy towards the door.

“Nothing, we did nothing. Get out and go make out with your boyfriend or whatever you kids were doing.”

“No dad, what did you say?”

“Out! Now!” Geoff slammed the door in his sons face and turned to put his back to the door and let out a long breath.

“Well fuck.” He swore softly running a hand through his hair. After a few moments, his pulled out his phone to report this new boyfriend to his own partners. Then he was going to go out there and talk to this guy himself. Anyone who was going to get close to his sons had to go through him first.


	11. Rays hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been together for a long time and yet still Joel could still surprise him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like a little Ray and Joel fluff :D  
> Love the idea of a Rooster and a Fake falling for each other  
> enjoy!

“And then he had the gun on me and I was like ‘What? He was an open bounty, buddy’ and let me tell you what a prick your brother is cause I swear- “

“Joel!” Joel stopped his little rant, his hands lowering from where he had been gesturing to look at his boyfriend. Ray was knelt by the window sill, his pink rifle on its mount, the tip just through the window. Ray raised a brow to his older hitman boyfriend who grinned guiltily.

“ah, sorry. You trying to concentrate?”

“Yes, that was the plan. I’d like to take this guy out sometime tonight.” Ray said with much vinegar before he looked back through the scope. Joel sighed and fell onto the couch, looking around the apartment they had broken into.

At twenty, Ray was more than capable of doing these quick easy jobs alone. That said, Joel liked to tag along even when it made both of their crime lord fathers nervous. Both of Joel’s fathers were the headers of the infamous Rooster gang. Matt was more relaxed on the fact Joel had been dating the son of the Fake AH crew. He and Jack liked to have little secret calls, whispering about the joining of houses which made both Geoff and Burnie cringe to hear. Ryan was indifferent, not caring who Joel’s family was only that there was a bullet scar on the boy’s arm that had been meant for his own son’s head.

Ryan was ok with them now.

Joel sighed loudly and pointedly sinking further into the couch as he waited. Rays approach was a little different from his own. He wondered if he could cross the street, break into the apartment of the target and lay in wait, killing him before Ray could get off a shot. But where was the fun in that?

Fun was promised as he traced the line of Rays body, the young man taut and limberly muscled. His favourite purple hoodie was on and Joel loved nothing more than when that was the only item of clothing on the lad. With that thought sparking another eviller one, he let himself slid to the floor then crawl over.

Ray stiffened and looked back as Joel’s hands started in under his shirt and the older man pressed himself over Rays back, framing him against his rifle, his lips ghosting over the back of his neck.

“Babe? What you doing?” he asked a tad shakily. Joel chuckled, the breath of it tracing his ear, long fingers caressing a hip, the other sliding up towards his pecs.

“I’m sorry. Am I distracting you? I can stop if you want me too?” a hot kiss followed the question, Ray turning more fully in his arms so he could meet him lips to lips.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop.” He growled and Joel chuckled again. Ray had enough sense to hit the safety on his rifle before Joel was pressing him down to lay on the floor. Joel knew what ray liked and what he didn’t at this point in their relationship. He knew Ray liked hickeys sucked onto his body but never where anyone could see. He knew his lad was ticklish but only across his ribs and he knew the quickest way to earn himself an angry fist to his eye was to stop once they got started.

So, he didn’t stop.

 

“Ray-Ray, my guy dead yet?”

“Sure is Dad. Deader than that Weasley twin.”

“You mean Fred?”

“Huh! I knew you were a fan!”

“I’m am not a potter fan!”

“Course you are dad, you watched all eight movies.”

“Your papa MADE me watch all eight movies!”

Ray sniggered as he listened to his Dad start bitching. Joel had helped him clean up the apartment, leaving no trace they had ever been there. Joel was driving, topless, having used his shirt to catch any mess so they didn’t leave any sticky DNA on the carpet.

Ray did have a laugh imagining some poor person trying to explain why the killing shot came from their apartment and the cops finding a big white spot on the carpet when they broke out the lights.

“I wish gringotts was real.” Said Joel sadly, Ray grinning at him even as his dad fell quiet.

“Is that Joel with you?” He asked and ray rolled his eyes, at Joel who smiled, guessing the reason. He grabbed Rays hand and placed it on his thigh as he drove.

“Yes Dad believe it or not, Joel is with me. Like he has been for the past few years, where the hell have you been?”

“YOU CAN’T TAKE THAT ROOSTER KID WITH YOU ON JOB HITS!” Geoff’s voice was loud and piercing that Ray moved the phone from his ear and winced. Joel let go of ray’s hand and gestured to the phone. Ray obediently handed it over, grinning wide, loving when Joel spoke so calmly so his dad couldn’t find a place to stand.

“Hello Mr Ramsey sir, this is Joel. Yeah, I’m going to need you to tone it down. Your hurting Rays ears. I was just there to provide backup sir, that’s it. Just here to keep your Ray-Ray safe sir, there was no distractions, no shenanigans, no disruptions or commotions of any kind. Just in and out sir, standard job.”

Ray had to pull his hood around and stuff it against his mouth to stop the laughter from giving him away. Joel winked as he described the in and out part of his spiel and Ray’s eye’s watered. He didn’t hear what his dad said but Joel’s smile only grew wider, his face cheekier.

“that’s correct sir.” He admitted to something then said his polite goodbye, handing the phone back to Ray who finally let himself burst out. Joel chuckled to hear him, affection as he glanced over at the lad who was bent over his phone.

“What did- what did he- he asks?” Ray managed to get out between laughs. Joel shrugged a shoulder.

“He asked if we fucked while on the job. I told him he was correct.” Ray lost his shit again for a few minutes, howling with laughter. Joel chortling to see Ray so merry.

“Oh, my god! What did he say to that!?”

“He said it was too much to hope that you’d be smarter than him. Apparently I pulled a ‘Ryan’”

They both laughed hard at that and when ray finally calmed and whipped the tears from his eye’s he shook his head at Joel who looked unrepentant.

“Why must you torture my dad? You’re going to give the bastard a heart attack one of these days.”

“Why do you have to wear your tightest jeans when we have dinner with my parents?”

“Touché babe. Touché.”


	12. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here ages  
> Jeremy is twenty  
> michael and gavin are in that time of year where they're the same age, nineteen  
> Ray eighteen.  
> ...Michael's moving out and it sets trend our dads don't like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! look at what i did! Its fluff!  
> I didn't know i could do fluff at all atm, but here it is! Thanks so much to RT who seriously continue to unlock my happy side at times when i think it's gone forever.  
> No depressing storys here, just lovely little lad and dad world, Enjoy!

Geoff sat on the couch in the back of the truck, crossing his arms and refusing to move. Jack had been exasperated to see him there when he had opened the back of the moving truck. Michael was on his heels, having driven in the passenger with his papa, Lindsey, his girlfriend, driving the car with its attached trailer and their soon to be roommate, his younger brother Gavin. Jack saw one of his partners in the back of the van and sighed softly. Michael saw his father and had a different reaction.

“Dad, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Did you ride the whole way in there? I thought you refused to Fucking help us cause you’re a lazy piece of shit so what the fuck is this?!” Michael was torn between anger and humour as he yelled at his Dad, the only son who was brave enough to do so on a regular basis. After all, Geoff was the father he took after the most.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing! I clothe you and feed you and raise you with the sweat of my brow, the work on my shoulders and you ungrateful little mutineers all move out together?!” Geoff yelled back from his perch, his voice cracking and going up in places as he gestured with his hands before folding them, “Nah, ah! No way! I forbid it! You’re not unpacking this truck!”

Jack and Michael exchanged a look before they started the ramp to come down and walked up it to grab the couch at either end.

“What? No! I’m not moving.” Geoff warned them, grabbing onto the back of the couch to steady himself as it was raised.

“No but the boys are Geoff, get over it.” Huffed Jack from one side.

“No, they aren’t!” Geoff’s voice shot up three octaves and the couch rocked alarmedly, “Stop encouraging them!”

“Michael, tip left.” Jack told his son and together they dropped Geoff onto the sidewalk just at the feet of Gavin and Lindsay who both were starting to carry smaller items up.

“Hey boss, came to help?” Lindsay asked casually as she stepped over him, Gavin snickering and following suit. Geoff grunted and got himself up, brushing off and following behind in a sulk.

“Don’t you even talk to me, your stealing two of my sons for the price of one.”

“We back to haten on Linds? Lovely, I was sick of hearing how much of a good fronts man she is.” Gavin laughed with a wink at Lindsay who grinned back at him. Michael and Jack paused just past the door so Lindsay could juggle out the keys and unlock the new place.

“You’re a double traitor gav! British prick, should have sent you back across the pond!” Geoff growled, words not bothering the son that was maybe the tiniest bit spoilt by his dad.

“Geoff!” Jack barked as he glared over Michaels shoulder, the two working the couch through the frame.

“What! Kids going to grow up and be a lawyer and move out with his brother and I’ll never hear his stupid accent again!”

“Geoff your acting like a child.” Jack sighed, the couch coming through and everyone spilling into the new space. Geoff sulked off in the corner as Lindsay dropped her stuff and went over to help Michael choose where they wanted the couch set up. Gavin put his stuff down on the floor and sidled over to his dad.

“Come on Dad, were still your little lads.” He tried, putting a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“Traitor kid, I never liked your stupid nose around the house anyways.” Geoff mumbled, not looking at Gavin who knew Geoff was only talking like this because he had been in denial about move day for months. Geoff was actually really proud of his sons, their relationships and how they were moving up in the world. He found Joel hilarious, babied Trevor and the sun practically shone out of Lindsay’s ass.

He just wanted his baby boys to stay his baby boys.

“We will still come visit you rellys all the time. And you can come here too!” Gavin said brightly, Michaels head turning from where he had been in a three-way discussion about what to move in first.

“They hell they are! This is a no Dad zone the moment your done eating the pizza tonight!”

Jack smacked the back of Michaels head who snorted and chuckled, rubbing the spot.

“Ok, sure maybe you can drop by whenever papa, but Dad needs to call first and… ohmygod we forgot about Dada…” his voice dropped as they all exchanged worried looks. Ryan had threatened to disrupt moving day if they all insisted on moving out near the same times. Ray and Jeremy were out on a job today but they were set to move into their new place in two more days.

Ryan was dealing even less well than Geoff to the fact his kids were growing up. The fact Michael had started a trend by announcing he was moving in with his girlfriend… Ryan may have been acting out lately.

 

“Well people are dead now right? Right? So you don’t have to go anywhere.”

“THE WHOLE BUILDING CAME DOWN!”

“Please, I know for a fact you both are fans of less work. I did you boys a favour.”

“DOES HE NOT REALISE THAT WAS AN ENTIRE BUILDING?!”

“Dada, all you’ve done is free us up to help Michael and Gav with their move.”

“What?! We are not helping them move since we were almost crushed by a falling building! We are taking some time, just me and my two boys to reflect on this harrowing experience together- “

“Oh god, Lil’J, just fucking shoot me, please, do us both a favour,”

“-and maybe discuss some rash decisions you may have been considering lately…”

“ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE BUILDING THAT JUST FUCKING FELL IN ON ITSELF?”

 

Michael waved at the car pulling up, Ray getting out with his usual expressionless mask on, Jeremy with his green hair hidden under the Stetson he had gotten from his brothers (Ray and Michael had busted Jeremy ‘riding cowboy’ with Trevor and upon hearing the story, Gavin produced the hat within hours.) and Ryan, maskless but in his jacket and red harlequinesque face paint glaring in the back directly at Michael.

Jack saw Michael wave as he was edging the fried out of its securing’s and turned to look.

“Oh, great. The whole family is here.” Jack said, heavy on the sarcasm, a trait all of his boys picked up on.

“Yeah, so, I love Lindsay, fucking awesome chick; how the fuck did you end up with _two_ crazy partners instead of the standard one?” Michael asked under his breath as his brothers approached and Ryan stayed glaring. Jack chuckled at that, shaking his head.

“I’m a sucker for pain I guess, and speaking of,” he answered matching Michaels low tone before calling, “Hey fella’s, done already?”

“Christ Pa, he brought the whole fucking building down before we could even walk in.” Jeremy immediately dobbed in their third father, waving a hand back at him, everyone turning to look at him, glaring still at Michael, the perpetrator of this ‘move out’ phase.

“To his credit though, it was a pretty sweet fucking explosion.” Ray put in, his hands in his pockets and a beanie shoved down around his ears.

“God damn it. I’ll talk to him. Here, make yourselves useful and help your brothers move.”

“Don’t think you’re getting pizza for this. Our deal was you take the job and we’ll stop calling you Team shortcake.”

“Fuck you man, I always get a slice of any pizza you order. You gave me your signed agreement.”

“Dude that coupon was for Christmas twelve years ago!”

“You didn’t put an expiry date so- “Ray gave Michael the finger and dodged a lazy swing with a grin as Lil’J laughed at his brother’s old argument. Jack could understand why his partners were having such a hard time, right now he didn’t see men he personally trained and have sent out on dangerous missions. He saw a ten-year-old a nine-year-old and eight-year-old, bickering over pizza.

He got in next to Ryan who made no sign he noticed.

“If you want to join the salty old men club, Geoff has a pretty sweet set up, upstairs since we moved the dining room set in.” Jack said to silence.

“Ryan, they’re men now. They have to leave the nest.” He tried again. Nothing.

“What did you expect Michael to do? Lindsay couldn’t move in with us, we don’t have enough room for her as well as the new baby.”

“WHAT!?!?!” Ryan exploded, the car shaking alarmingly as Jack found himself pressed up against the backseat door with Ryan’s hands twisted in his shirt and his eyes so dilated they were black in his face.

“Relax! There’s no baby!” Jack called out and he grabbed Ryan’s face and gave the man a solid kiss on the lips, grinning as he pulled back, “But I knew that would get you to unfreeze.” He said smugly, Ryan relaxing his grip and his stance, his head falling onto Jacks chest.

“why do they all have to leave at once?” Ryan grumbled and jack sighed patting his partners back.

“Because we raised them to stick together and that’s what they plan to do. No, we need to put on our big boy pants, get in there and help bring their stuff inside.”

“I don’t wanna!” Ryan grumbled even louder than before, shaking his head and making Jack smile.

“Well tough, because we got to do this again in another two days… anyway, I keep telling you and Geoff it will be nice to be just us again won’t it?” Ryan peeked up at him at that, his eyes blue once more and sparkling. Jack gave a suggestive grin and ran a hand down Ryan’s leather clad spine until he was over the well of ass, squeezing it once quickly and making Ryan shift at the sudden move.

“Privacy? For noise? All the time?”

“Jack we’re in our forty’s.” Ryan mumbled half-heartedly but he come up fully, leaning his chest to Jacks now and his face very close, jack could see where the paint was smudging.

“And the boys are entering their twenties. You make an excellent point babe.” Jack grinned smugly and tapped Ryan’s nose and getting a beard yank in return before a harder kiss then before. It was only meant to be quick but before he knew it, Jack had slid a hand behind Ryan’s head keeping his lips against jacks own, his other arm around the blonde man’s waist, both of them starting to slide down so jack was laying on the back seat.

They startled apart, Ryan’s gun appearing in hand, both looking up at the window that Gavin had tapped, waving at them with a wide smile.

“If your all done making out like ruddy teens, we got an apartment to stock eh?” Gavin winked at them and sauntered back over to his brothers and Lindsay, the group of the young generation whooping and high fiving Gavin as he re-joined them.

“… can we rent the apartment next door and set up monitoring? You know, for security?”

“Ryan no.”

He only heard the yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to say... tis weird writing Ryan and Jeremy as dad and son again... but fun to come back to this little fluff again.  
> Hope this made you happy and remember, you are important, you deserve good things in life, Your are amazing!  
> Just in case theres anyone out there who needs to hear that around now :D love you guys and see you... well wherever i feel like writing next lol


	13. Perfect condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray 8, Gavin 9, micheal 9, Jeremy 10  
> An unfortunate event means The fake Ah crew family must call upon babysitters.  
> poor, poor babysitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sassy Jack hehe

_“The Titan refused multiple warnings. Frankly our pilots did everything they could to avoid this very incident but as the last transmission of the pilot, there was no negotiating with these criminal rings.”_

_> Unidentified Pilot of Titan, drop altitude and follow back to base. This is your final warning._

_> Oh give me a sec, *Instrumental music blares final countdown* Yes! Knew I had it! *starts singing along*_

_> Unidentified Pilot are you refusing to comply?_

_> *Music plays as voice yells over it* I’ve been flying longer then you’ve been jerking it kid, I fucking dare you to make me comply._

_> Lethal force has been-_

_> I don’t have time for this crap, go fuck yourselves, Titan out_

Ryan came inside still with Ray clung to his back, the eight-year-old giggling and Michael pressing against the back of his legs. Outside the sound of two boys squealing and laughing could be heard and Ryan was chuckling himself as he spotted the back of Geoff’s head at the couch, the lunch he had gone in to grab sitting on the single seater.

“Move faster Dada! Your big bum is blocking the way!” Michael was complaining and Ryan purposely slowed down.

“Oh no! I’m too top heavy! I’m going to go down!”

“No Dada! I’m ON your back! You’ll crush me!” Ray screamed, little feet digging into spine to crawl higher, His Dada’s arms on his smaller forearms, bracing him around his neck.

“Don’t drop Ray! Move Dada! I’m hungry!”

“Nope, too heavy! Falling! - “Ryan tilted back as he walked, making both boys squeal and shout until Geoff stood up and rounded on them.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He bellowed, Ryan as startled as the kids at the outburst. He straightened up and gently unhooked Ray, putting him on his feet, looking to Geoff who glared at him before sitting heavily back on the couch, some news report playing,

“Boys, grab the sandwiches and go feed your brothers.” Ryan said seriously, both the kids cowering behind his legs.

“I don’t want to…” whispered Michael so Ryan went over alone and grabbed the tray, Geoff not looking at him and passed it to his kids.

“Careful. If you drop them, there’s no more. Go on now, we’ll be out soon.” Michael took the tray himself, walking at a slight backwards angle but determined to do it alone. Ray looked to his Dada with big eyes behind his frames.

“Go on Ray. Your dads need a moment.” Ryan reinforced his order with a shoeing gesture from his hand and Ray turned and left, throwing long looks over his shoulder. Ryan made sure they were both gone before turning to Geoff and folding his arms.

“Oh, go fuck yourself Ryan. Jacks on the news.” Geoff said in answer to both the silent question and lecture. Ryan immediately unfolded and sat down next to Geoff.

“What? What happened?”

“His plane got shot down, flying over restricted airspace. They played a clip of his voice, called him Unidentified pilot. He almost lost them but unlucky shot winged him and he went down. They’re combing the wreckage now.”

“Why didn’t you come get me?!” Ryan tore his eyes from the screen to look to Geoff a mix of rage and grief on his face that couldn’t be answered in words. Geoff looked back to him and his eyes filled with tears almost exploding out from his eyes and his face crumpled.

“I came in to get sandwiches Rye. Fucking sandwiches for our boys and I heard his stupid ass voice sassing people on Tv… How the fuck am I meant to go out there and tell you what I’ve just found out myself?!” Geoff defended himself and Ryan grabbed him almost violently, ripping him into a hard hug, his arms around Geoff and one hand pressed to his own mouth as he looked over Geoff’s sobbing shoulder at the screen.

_The plane, laden with hardcore drugs including cocaine and heroin, also had substantial amounts of weaponry. Of the criminals, responsible for this cartel carrying flight, there has been no signs of survivors._

“Ok so, Michael and Jeremy are allowed up until ten but the younger two are in bed by nine.”

“Yes, Mr Haywood.”

“Now they are going to chat and Ray especially will try multiple times to play even after you’ve tucked them in. We like to give them about ten minutes of pretending we don’t know they’re still up before we go in there and make them sleep. It settles them I think anyway.”

“You’ve told us already Mr Haywood.”

“DO NOT let Michael have dairy, even if he begs. He’s lactose intolerant. He has his own special ice-cream, but they do not get any at all if dinner is not eaten.”

“Ryan, they get it, you’ve left a novel and they have our numbers plus the Willems…”

Ryan and Geoff refused to believe Jacks death since no body had been found. So, they had no choice but to hire babysitters for three nights, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, giving them time to search for their partner. Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross came highly recommended, a couple of college age kids who dabbled in a side business of trade when they weren’t at their studies.

So, they knew Geoff Ramsey was the Boss of the Fake AH crew, but the extent they knew about his family was Ryan was his stay at home partner. They knew to keep their mouths shut if they found anything odd in the house, and also knew how to defend themselves and the children if there was ever a need. Most importantly, they knew that if they impressed Boss Ramsey with his very super protected and treasured children, it might be the IN they were looking for.

“Promise Mr Ram, we got this covered.” Miles said with a wink, making finger guns at Geoff who had placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, trying to get him to leave off lecturing the babysitters. Geoff turned his heavy-lidded eyes on Miles and he dropped his hands quickly.

“Do not. Call me. Mr Ram. Again… Understood?”

“Yes Mr, boss man, sir, boss Mr Ramsey, yes got it.” Miles rambled until Kerry kicked him in the shin, keeping his own face friendly.

“He will be the cook and the cleaner, Mr Ramsey, sir, I shall be the mouth piece.” He said reassuringly and neither parent looked very assured.

“Right… Anyways, we got to go Rye, the plane is- well it better fucking wait or I’ll be having words with the pilot, but we still got to go.”

“Gavin got a new polaroid, do not let him take it into the toilet or bathroom or kitchen- you know what? Just don’t let him near water with it? Jeremy is allergic to peanuts, I’ve highlighted that on the quick check sheet so seriously check every packaging to make sure its oil isn’t in it.” Ryan pointed at the fridge where there was a laminated sheet filled with information on his kids. To accompany it on the bench was a folder detailing a strict schedule and anything the babysitters needed to know.

“Saturday is training day, just let the boys brush up on what they know, nothing new, Only Jeremy has graduated to the medium course, I don’t care what Michael says or shows you, do not let him on the- “

“Ryan!” Geoff gave his shoulder a tug and Ryan yanked it out of his grip, continuing his last-minute tirade.

“-Course, it’s too high and he’ll fall. No weapons training whatsoever. Seriously, not a single gun should be touched…” Kerry and miles nodded to everything as Geoff groaned and threw up his hands, strutting away from his partner who cornered the two young men as he listed everything he could think of. Geoff went into the boy’s room to say goodbye and the moment he had walked around the corner of the hall, Ryan changed.

Suddenly he wasn’t a helicopter parent having a hard time letting go and to be condescendingly nodded at. He seemed to grow taller and wider, his whole presence becoming menacing as he loomed over the people daring to take care of his children, backing them into the kitchen corner by moving into their space. Miles ended up pressed against the walls and Kerry into him, his shorter friends head just aside from his chin, Ryan in both their faces, his eyes unforgiving.

“You listen to me very carefully. Those boys are the most precious thing you will ever find yourself in care of and you better fucking treat them that way. If I find out you little shit stains spent this time fucking each other In my house, under the same roof as my children, I will fucking castrate you. If I find out you fucking asswipes so much as glanced at a joint, while your supposed to be concentrating on my boys, I will stuff your chest cavities with pounds of marijuana and sell you to the highest bidder,” They were trembling as his voice got impossibly deeper and he grabbed each one around the throat, feeling their Adam apples bulge under his palms, “If I find you did anything less then follow the very letter of my instructions and my kids are anything less the perfect condition I am now intrusting them to you in…”

Geoff came back out and flung a hand out to stop Jeremy from following him.

“Back in your room, go now.” He said quickly and Jeremy may have rolled his eyes but he was the obedient son, turning and shoving Michael who had been following. They scuffled in the hall as Geoff rushed over to Ryan and prised him from the babysitters who both crumpled gasping for breath.

“Ryan! We need them!” He hissed as he grabbed Ryan’s wrists and lifted them away, backing his partner up a few steps.

“Well, that should be everything! Oh, almost forgot,” Ryan said cheerfully, a bright normal human being again as he pulled his wrists from Geoff’s hands and pointed a finger at the two huddled on the ground, Jeans suspiciously darker around the fronts, “There’s a treaty shelf for just you guys in the hall, games you can play after the kids are asleep. I’ll just go say goodbye now and we can go”

Ryan clapped his hands together once then pressed a kiss to Geoff’s cheek before he walked into the hall and they could hear him gently reprimanding the feuding kids there. Geoff groaned and turned to the sitters shrugging ruefully.

“Sorry fella’s, separation anxiety you know? Heh… Anyways, we’ll be back Monday night latest, we’ll check in with you, do not call us unless there is an emergency. All the numbers you need are on the back of the quick check sheet.” He watched them pick themselves up from the floor, faces white and eyes averted, “Oh and James and Elyse said they may bring over their kids on Sunday, you also have their numbers too. Elyse said to call her before us if you need help with something instant.”

“Daddy don’t go! It’ll be a right royal mess if you go!” Miles and Kerry were saved by the Gavin ducking Ryan and racing out to slam into Geoff legs.

“Daddy has to go sweet heart. And Dada too. But Miles and Kerry here will look after you, they know all about halo and Pokémon and digiman-

“Digimon, dad, get it right!” the whole family were spilling out, Jeremy sulking with his hands in his pockets, Michael trying to emulate his older brother but tears were being blinked angrily away. Ray was just going on about the level he was playing on his Ds to Ryan who wasn’t looking like he was going to leave anytime soon.

“Alright! We’ve dragged this on long enough. Boy’s we’re leaving!” Geoff announced his heart squeezing painfully to leave his kids. Only the thought of Jack out there needing their help made him bend down and hug Gavin hard, the kid starting to cry.

Ryan followed suit, getting down on one knee and shutting Rays ds so the kid would look at him when he hugged him. Jeremy threw himself at his Daddy, displacing Gavin who ran for Ryan. Ray backed up and stood near Miles whose heart had come into some sort of normal rhythm again, gathering himself together as ray pulled at his shirt.

“Do you play halo?” He asked as his brothers argued with his two of his three parents. Kerry shrugged at Miles, his eyes still watching Ryan warily and disbelieving this was the same guy who had literally made him wet himself. He really wanted to change into dry pants.

“Sure do little dude, do you?”

“Yes. I’m allowed to play the Flood levels because I’m so good at them.” Ray told him surely only for Geoff to look over with a scowl.

“Absolutely not. Flood gives them nightmares, they can only play multiplayer together, not an open server or covenant heavy storyline missions. Ray! Get over here so I can talk to all of you.” Ryan came to stand by Geoff, they’re boys arrayed around them.

“Now. This is an order. Do not hurt, harm, hinder, maim, injure, torture or in any negative bodily way cause distress upon Miles and Kerry.” They were Ryan’s kids too, Geoff wanted to cover all his base’s, “They are in charge. Take your lumps if they hand down a punishment. If they give an order, you follow it. I will seriously be mad as fucking dicks if I come home and find you all acted up while we were gone. What do we have when guests are around?”

“Best manners and better behaviour.” All four said in various tones. Jeremy said it solemnly, the good soldier son, Michael bitterly, ever angry at them leaving, Gavin enthusiastically, energetic to the last and Ray bored, just waiting for dismissal so he could play.

“Good kids, we love you boys.”

“We love you so much, and we’ll call you later tonight.” They dads started out the apartment door, their bags already in the car. Ryan and Geoff waved as they walked out, Ryan pausing as he went to close the door to fix the adults with a solid stare.

“Perfect condition.” He enunciated carefully then nodded to himself once, smiling and lifting a hand, “Have fun with them! Bye!”

“Miles?”

“yes Kerry?”

“Did you know that Boss Ramsey had kids with Vagabond?”

“No Kerry, I did not actually know that until just a few minutes ago.” The boys had dispersed, Michael and Gavin jumping onto the couch and Jeremy wandering into his room again. Ray had come back however and stood in front of the baby sitters, head cocked just slightly as they stared at the door, the revelation of Ryan’s identity having come from the use of his deadly voice and his insane personality.

“We have three dads, you know that right?” He asked them quickly, drawing attention down to the eight-year-old. Miles screwed up his eyebrows, confused while Kerry just shifted uncomfortably in his wet jeans, having kept himself hidden from sight behind the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, Papa. His names Jack Pattillo like Jeremys last name.” Kerry blinked twice then sighed, giving in on hiding his shame as miles spluttered.

“My last name is Narvaez because I’m unique.” Ray informed miles who was still useless working his mouth, Kerry passing behind him and patting his back.

“I’m going to go change my pants...”

“Miles, right? Can we play plants vs zombies? Do you play healer? I play sniper, the cactus is the best one.”

Miles already regretted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like most of what i write, i do intend to come back to it but yeah... we'll see whatever i feel like writing lol  
> hope you enjoyed it. I love sassy jack, worried geoff, protective Ryan... I love these dads so much lol  
> gents rock


	14. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff of morning time in the fake ah household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff. lol i really got to iron out birthdays for the boys cause here jermey and michael are at the time of year where they are the same age 4 and gavin and ray are the same 3

It was a rodeo and a half in the house of Gents. Gavin had woken up at three this morning, throwing things and screaming, waking his brothers. Between Ryan and Geoff, they managed to get the other boys back to sleep but Gavin refused, so Ryan begun his day first with the three-year as Geoff went back to bed.

Geoff didn’t get to sleep long before there was another commotion, both he and jack breaking apart and sitting up, throwing legs over the side of the bed at Ryan’s cry.

“No Gavin! Don’t- “there was a thunderous crash then the sound of all boys crying. Geoff rushed out to the kitchen first to check on his son and partner, the other three safe if not happy. Ryan had Gavin on his hip and a hand in his sandy hair as he looked down helplessly at the mess.

The kitchen shelving had all come down, broken plates and cups shattered across the floor with the broken shelves. Jack came to Geoff’s shoulder, gesturing at the mess even as Geoff was starting to smile.

“Ryan!” Jack called, a rebuke and a question that had their younger partner lifting his shoulder and taking a step back from the mess. Gavin was happy, laying his head on his Dada’s shoulder and smiling at his other parents, waving a tiny hand over and over again mumbling hello repeatedly.

“I turned my back for a second and he was on the counter top! Since when could Gavin work the gate?!”

“Since he grew three inches and watched his brothers!”

“Well now we got to clean this up!”

“Thank you captain obvious!”

Geoff put up his hands and backed up as the two bickered and Gavin giggled at his silly dads.

“You guys deal with this, I’ll deal with that.” He informed them, referring to the sounds of their other sons crying. He didn’t even think they heard him but he backed out anyway, going into the boy’s room rubbing sleep from his eyes.

As if the light had been the only thing needed to release a boy from his bed, when Geoff switched the light on, he was practically tackled around the legs by Lil’J who was crying and shouting.

“Daddy! The monster got in! it’s going to eat us!” Jeremy was beside himself and Geoff put a hand on his son’s head as he knelt down. Michael was a quivering ball under his blankets and Ray was sat up rubbing his eyes, wailing tiredly, not fearfully like his brother.

“No monster Lil’J I promise. Just a silly Dada, come here big guy.” He lifted the stocky four-year old up so he could come further into the room.

“We heard it! It made a big noise! It broke the door down and it ated Gavver’s!”

“Gavin’s fine, he’s just with Dada and Papa. Back on your bed Bud.” Geoff put him back down on his bed as Michael peeked his head out from his blanket. Geoff wandered over to Rays bed and got the toddler to lay back down, patting his hair from his forehead and murmuring quietly.

“Sh Ray, back to sleep baby boy, you’re ok. Come on, lay your head down, that’s it.” He soothed hearing movement behind him. He looked up to see Michael had swapped beds, hiding under Jeremys sheets as his brother held a toy gun tight. Geoff rolled his eyes and grinned to see it but went back to soothing Ray, the three-year-old still whining softly.

When Ray settled, Geoff came back over to the pair in Lil’J bed.

“Hey Michael, you ok?” he asked, kneeling by the bed and resting his arms on the mattress and his head on his arms. Michael nodded, only his hair and eyes visible above the blankets.

“Want to sleep in your own bed?”  Geoff asked quietly, getting a shake of red curls this time. Jeremy hugged his brother from behind, the toy gun still in his hand. Geoff chuckled and sighed.

“Jeremy, you don’t need that.” He said and took it from reluctant fingers.

“But the monster’s daddy!” Jeremy hissed and Michael trembled. Geoff got up and sat on the edge of the kid’s bed, running a reassuring hand over Jeremys head and Michael grabbing the other hand with his, pulling it under the blankets.

“OK boys, I need you to listen to me. There are absolutely such things as monsters. But that means there are monster fighters.” Michael pulled his head out a little further and Jeremys eyes widened as they listened, “And Your Dads. Well, we are professional monster fighters. You could never be more safe because no monster would ever dare come within throwing distance of this building. This is a no monster Apartment, and we know because we check under your beds and in the cupboards, all the time.”

“Are you sure?” Michael asked carefully and Geoff nodded, brushing a hand over his curls then doing the same for his brother.

“I promise. So, you can go back to sleep. We would never let anything bad happen ok?”

Jack appeared in the doorway and Geoff looked up to smile at him.

“Everyone ok in here?” he asked softly and Geoff nodded, looking down at their sons again.

“Your both fine aren’t you?”

“Yeah daddy.” Jeremy assured him, hugging Michael close.

“You kick monster butt, right?”

“Sure, will Michael. Good night guys, love you.” He kissed them both then paused to check Ray was still out before coming into the hall with jack.

“So, the shelving is fucked but we got most of the mess cleaned up. Ryan has Gavin watching dinosaur planet, again, so let’s get a few more winks huh.” Jack informed him, taking his hand as the tired gents headed to the bedroom for the third time this night.

“I had to tell Michael and Jeremy we hunt monsters to get them to settle.” Geoff shared his partner laughing as they got back into bed, huddling down in blankets and dividing up Ryan’s normal share of the pillows.

“Well, we do have that meet tomorrow with those newcomers. Maybe the boss will have us killing tomorrow.”

“Nah, they can’t be that stupid. I tell you, when were our own crew we are not doing these things any earlier then midday.” Geoff flicked Jacks nose, then tapped his frames to remind the bigger man he was still wearing his glasses. He pulled them off, folding them and placing them beside the bed before shuffling over and pulling a protesting Geoff into his arms.

“Go to sleep. It’s only another three hours until were up anyway.” Jack pressed his beard to Geoff neck who made a token noise of irritation but didn’t actually mind it. He just wished Gavin had stayed asleep so he could have his own arms around Ryan, like it should be. All well, this was the price of children. And the price wasn’t that bad.

 

Seven thirty alarm went off and jack got up to start the day only to find Ryan on the couch, head back and Gavin laying on his chest. Both of them asleep with identical slack jaws and soft snoring coming from both. Even in sleep, Ryan had a hand on his sons back, securing him so he didn’t roll off. Jack found it so adorable, he scrounged up the camera and took a picture.

Yeah, that was being framed.

Jacks turn to make breakfast for seven, opting for toast this morning as Geoff rolled out of bed and went into the boy’s room. The boys all knew that if they woke before their dads came to get them, they were to play quietly. The fact this morning they were, for once, quiet, meant Geoff was sure they were still sleeping.

They all were, Michael still in Jeremys bed. Geoff decided to start with Ray, waking the kid and picking him up, the toddler still in nappies. They were in the process of toilet training Ray and Gavin but unlike Michael and Jeremy, both kids had been older than two and a half when they acquired them. Gavin was the last adopted just several months ago. Therefore, their training begun later then their older brothers had.

So Geoff changed him before bringing him out to sit in his high chair, listening and chatting with the toddler.

“Mote, ray play, mote.” Ray was telling Geoff seriously from his daddy’s hip as he was carried into the dining area.

“No ray, breakfast first. Then games.”

“Not ‘ungry. Mote now daddy!”

“No remotes Ray. Breakfast.” Geoff reiterated firmly, putting the toddler in his place. Jack chuckled and brought over Rays plate.

“Starting the game talk early huh?”

“Yeah, I blame Ryan. Where is that lazy sack anyway?” Geoff grumbled as he finished clicking ray into his seat and looking where Jack nodded his head with a grin. Geoff’s face also broke and he chortled.

“Where’s the camera?”

“Way ahead of you. Already took it. Want to get Gavin? Ryan can rouse the other two.” The toddlers were the hardest because they needed strapping in and coaxing to eat still. Gavin especially, they were still dealing with left over behaviour from his last home. He had been starved there and he still had trouble keeping down food, his body having been tricked into believing an empty stomach was normal. As such, he didn’t like to eat because he didn’t want to be sick.

Geoff went over and gently put a hand to Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan’s hand flew up and closed around Geoff’s throat before he turned the grab into a pet across Geoff’s cheek.

“Sorry.” He rumbled but Geoff waved him off, knowing what he was getting into. He instead started gently waking Gavin, the kid clinging to his Dada and furrowing his brows.

“Come on little fella. Time to get up. Wake up sleepy head.” He managed to get Gavin to sit up and rub his eyes, not looking happy but going willingly into Geoff’s arms.

“Jeremy and Michael are still asleep.” Geoff told Ryan as he stood up with his precious bundle. Ryan rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting up himself.

“Right, gotcha.”

“Ray no! we don’t throw toast, we put it in our mouths.”

“No daddy! No hungry! Want down! put down!”

“Gavin, you need to eat, look Rays eating.”

“Maybe don’t draw his attention over here Geoff?” jack sounded tired and Ryan glanced over to see Ray was playing with his food and Geoff was trying to wrestle a struggling Gavin into his seat. He had really gotten the easy job.

Feeling lucky he came into the boy’s room only to be hit by a toy soldier fired from a slingshot.

“Ow! Jeremy!” Ryan rubbed his head as he barked his sons name, the small boy kneeling on his bed, holding the slingshot and another projectile.

“Dada! Did you kick monster butt Dada?” Michael asked, popping out from behind Jeremy and scrambling off the bed to come over to him.

“What?” Ryan was confused, Jeremy putting his things down and sitting on the side of his bed with his legs hanging.

“Daddy said that you guys fight monsters.” He explained solemnly as Michael bounced around Ryan’s legs.

“yeah! Punch their ugly face in! did you Dada? Huh? Did you punch monster face?”

“Um, let’s go with sure… You guys been to the toilet yet?” Ryan decided to just roll with the story, getting both boys to get up and Jeremy used the bathroom while Michael admitted he had used his night-time pants. Ryan helped him change into fresh jocks and disposed of the waste.

“Remember Michael, if you have to go during the day- “

“If I gotta go, then I better get up and go. I know Dada. I’m like Lil’J! All Dry.”

Jeremy came back into the room as Michael said that and he reddened at the talk of going to the bathroom. Ryan saw that and grinned, his son growing up faster than he liked to at times, but sometimes it could be cute.

“You wash your hands Lil’J?” Jeremy put his hands behind his back and coloured harder. Ryan scoffed and shooed both kids before him.

“come on, we can all wash up then have some breakfast huh?”

“Pancakes!” Michael cried, jack yelling out from the dining room back at him.

“Toast! healthy ones”

“Yech.” Jeremy made a face as Ryan made them wash their hands, then washed up himself.

Soon the whole family was gathered around the table, Ryan putting on the spread for the two older boys as his partners wrestled with the toddlers. Ray was eating easier than Gavin who was point blank refusing as Geoff’s frustration rose.

“So, what time are you guys off today?” Ryan asked as he gave Michael his strawberry jam and started spreading honey for Lil’J. There was no peanut butter in the house since they discovered Jeremys allergy.

“Probably around ten. We need to be near the docks before the boss gets there.”

“No sign it won’t go smoothly right?”

“We’ll be fine Rye. Just a couple of newcomers to the city and the Boss just needs to make sure they know who runs the town.” Jack and Ryan chatted lightly as Geoff’s shoulders stiffened. The hardest part for Geoff was putting his dream on hold. It was too tough to try to get your own crew off the ground when you have four under-fives at home and you can only free two members of the crew at a time.

Right now, even being in someone’s else’s crew, things were only working because Ryan was freelance so he didn’t have to answer to anyone but the bounty office. It was added security since the other two’s crew was hardly aware Jack and Geoff were together let alone had a third partner and four kids. Hopefully one day they could go back to being their own crew, but for now their jobs were just jobs to put food on the table and maybe even get a larger house soon.

Their dream right now was to raise healthy happy kids.

“What about you rye-bread? What’s your plan for today?” Jack asked, sneaking a few bites of his own breakfast. Ryan shrugged and lay out a rough plan of some block building this morning followed by colouring. He was talking about possible lunches when Geoff threw his hands up as toast hit his face.

“Fine gavver’s! Starve! See if I care!”

“Geoff!” Jack and Ryan scolded the adult man who sat back sulking with his arms crossed. Beside him the three-year-old Gavin did the same, both looking grumpy and folded in on themselves.

“He started it!”

“He’s three!”

“Bad Daddy! Not want Beakfest!”

“See what I’m dealing with!?”

Ryan sighed and waved at Geoff, swapping seats with him so he was monitoring the younger two and concentrating on Gavin. Michael and Jeremy giggled and Michael offered Geoff a piece of toast that had nothing spread on it yet.

“Here daddy, you can wipe your face.” He told his dad who scoffed and tickled Michael to make him squeal.

“You little shit stirrer.” Geoff chuckled affectionately. Jack shook his head and Ryan glanced over to grin as Gavin put a star shape piece of toast Ryan had cut in his mouth and chewed it. It was hard to believe that later today Jack and Geoff massacre four men in cold blood at orders and tonight Ryan would sneak out to hit a mark he had picked out from the bounties. Right now, however they were Dads and they worked together to feed the kids and get them ready for the day. They loved their sons and their sons loved them.


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Jeremy track Ray after the botched robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much awaited countinuation to chapter six and seven where teen lads try to rob a store only for Gavin to be hurt and Ray caught by some nasty looking people.   
> So this is a pretty violent instalment of Lads and Dads just because you got one pissed off dad and a son with bruises on his face.  
> Read carefully guys :)  
> Spoiler/promise, none of our family dies

Jeremy was furious at his brothers, but mostly he was hurt. He never have thought they’d pull a stunt like this…without him. As Jeremy tracked his youngest brother from the failed robbery which left Gavin injured, ray missing and Michael hysteric, he wondered why they hadn’t woken him. Sure, he was being apprenticed in the crew but that didn’t rob him of his Lad status, did it?

He was forbidden from his fathers to tell his brothers what had happened to him, and his dads helped him deal as best they could with the fact he had blood on his hands at such a young age. They had never intended their sons to get caught up in their criminal lives and when it happened with Jeremy, they locked they’re remaining sons down tighter.

Not tight enough however, Jeremy thought as he made it back to the store that had been robbed and turned around, this time scanning for potential flight paths. He pulled his gun and had it cocked in the same movement only to find it was Ryan who had appeared behind him, his mask leering in the dark.

“Dad…” he lowered the gun as Ryan brushed by him, his own head turning to inspect the area. The cops had retreated, only two cars left to deal with the aftermath but neither Ryan nor his son had any interest in investigating closer. Their deal was to find Ray.

“Come here, what do you see?” Ryan waved Jeremy forward, the teen tucking his gun back into its holster and coming to Ryan’s shoulder, investigating the alley.

“Blood splatter? Was one of them clipped?”

“Michael.” Ryan answered with a nod of his head, not looking at Jeremy, “He didn’t even notice but jack and I saw the blood on his calf. Just a scratch but holding Gavin and running would have caused more blood to flow.”

They followed that for a time before they came to an area where Michaels trail continued but to the side it was clear someone had been through knocking things down.

“Dad, if you have us all chipped, why don’t we go straight to him?” Jeremy asked and flinched as Ryan’s hand shot out and grabbed his collar, eyes near his.

“You tell me Lil’J. Think!” his free hand tapped his skull as he growled at his son, “You’ve been separated from your team, you’re under pursuit. Your fleeing the scene. It’s been over an hour and heat has died down. What do you do?”

“I-I C-call. I check in…” Jeremy stuttered and Ryan let his collar go and clapped a shoulder waving a hand gesturing for Jeremy to continue. The teen thought running the scenario in his head.

“But ray hasn’t called… Michael did. And we know they had they’re phones because we checked the rooms before we left. So, he hasn’t called, because he can’t?” Ryan turned from Jeremy, following the trail that split from Michaels flight. Jeremy stuck close, two steps for each of his dads longer strides, both falling into a distance eating rhythm without actually running, conserving energy.

“If he got picked up by cops, they would have taken his phone. You guys would have been called to explain your son’s actions. So, we know cops don’t have him.” Jeremy continued to work it out as they went, Ryan already knowing the heart wrenching conclusion but it was good for the Lad to learn these things for himself.

“Dad. Are we worried Rays been kidnapped?” Lil’J got to logical conclusion as the trail was running colder, Ray obvious having abandoned making a mess for speed. It was the occasional scuff mark and print in the muck that guided Ryan forward now, pointing them out to Jeremy as they moved.

“Dad! Are we worried Rays been kidnapped?!” Jeremy repeated his question and almost walked into Ryan’s back as the man stopped and turned, his blue eyes shadowed in his mask.

“Jeremy… I know he has. His chip, it’s moving. It’s moving towards Spiker territory. They are not like us son, they have no honour among thieves. They will think nothing of using a fourteen-year-old kid as a reluctant mule.”

“Then why the fuck are we here and not following them?!”

Jeremy exploded, panic wrapping its cold hand around his heart. Ryan sighed and waved a hand dismissively.

“Because I need to know what happened. I need to put it together before I go taking you into a firefight. How injured is ray? How many are there? How’d they find him? Did he make any deals? Rays a smart kid, it’s possible he managed to convince them of that and he’s going there awake and aware. His trail tells us that.”

Jeremy fought his own panic down, listening to the experience of his father. He bowed his head and Ryan ducked towards him, pulling him in for a quick hug before letting him go and following the trail again. He could only imagine how frightened Ray must be.

 

“You idiots are like seven different kinds of fucked.” Ray said coldly where he was tied to a chair. His captors were ignoring him like they had been for the past few minutes since he had woken. One drummed fingers on the bat that had put him out but made no move to hit him again.

“You have no idea who you’ve got here do you? You just go around snatching random kids huh? Well you done fucked up this time, I’ll tell you that for free.”

“Ed, please can I knock him out again?”

“No. We don’t need a dead kid on our hands alright? Just ignore him, he’s talking out his ass.”

Ray chuckled, testing the strength of the wrist ties as he tried to make the world focus. Without his glasses, everything further then his arm length was a blur. Still he made out five guys gathered around, three sitting at a table, one pacing and the guy with the bat leant up against the wall.

“You wish I was. Seriously, I can count the different ways you’ve fucked yourselves if you like? Number one: Do you know who’s kid I am?”

“Kid, unless you want to roll the die with Nick and his wooden friend there, I’d shut the lip.”

Ray was terrified, he knew what happened to kids snatched off the street. But right now there was nothing he could do to save himself so he fell back on the best way he had learnt to deal with strong emotion. Mouth off. Thank you, dads.

“Number Two: Your waiting on some sort of boss decision right now, right? So your performing monkeys who took a risk. Bad, bad move in the crew business. And if a kid can tell you that, then you know you have fucked up. Crew bosses hate when pions use they’re limited intelligence. Which brings me to point Number three- “

“Nick, knock him out.”

Ray felt the whole side of his face light up with pain before he went under once more.

 

Ryan had to take a moment not to dissolve into the heady rage of vagabond when he found Rays glasses. He lifted the frames, looking into the glasses, seeing a crack across the right eye. Jeremy identified Rays shattered phone as Ryan gently folded and tucked Rays glasses into a pocket, pulling the tracker free. He had learnt all he needed.

“Jeremy, you are to stay behind me. Suppressive fire only unless your life is in danger. You go straight to Ray and secure him. If he’s out, you move him. If he’s awake, then you DO NOT let him see me. Do you understand?”

“Yes Dad. Understood.”

“Good boy Jeremy. Keep up.” Ryan broke into a run and Jeremy worked hard to stay on his heels. Now Ryan had a set destination he could move at a greater speed over ground, Jeremy’s training holding him in good stead to keep up despite the difference in leg span. As they ran, Ryan unclipped the safety on his Machete, the hilt now loose and ready to be pulled in an instant. He also reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun, hearing Jeremy echo the movement behind him.

They ran until they hit road, Jeremy stopping as Ryan stepped out into traffic. His stance was solid as he raised his gun and made two shots, the car skidding to a stop, the horn blaring. Jeremy rushed forward even as his father went to the driver’s side and pulled the body out, getting in.

They made no mention of it and the blood on the wheel greased Ryan’s hands.

The phone rang and Ryan answered it as Jeremy stared straight ahead, face set if a little white.

“ _Gavin’s stable. They said he should be ok but they’re monitoring him.”_

“Rays been nabbed by spiker’s, Jeremy and I are on the way there to get him.”

“ _You can’t take Jeremy into that shit show!”_

 _“_ I need back up Jack, what do you want from me? No way either of you guys can get here in time. Lil’J has been trained for this, he can do it.” Ryan defended his decision as beside him Jeremy stiffened. He glanced at his son and caught his eye, both nodding slightly as jack yelled at his partner.

“ _The kids barely seventeen yet! You cannot do this Ryan.”_

 _“_ He’s going to be fine. He’s going to play back up as I take the main guys”

“ _your putting Jeremy in heedless danger.”_

“I’m not, I’m trying to save our son jack!”

_“At the cost of the other?! Jeremy is not your apprentice Ryan! He’s your kid!”_

Jeremy jumped as Ryan exploded, the stress of the night catching up to him as he bellowed down the line.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF TAKING HIM OUT OF SCHOOL THEN?! HE’S KILLED ALREADY! NOW HE’LL KILL FOR HIS FAMILY JACK OR RAY IS FUCKING DEAD!!”

“ _Ryan don’t- “_ Ryan slammed the phone against the wheel, smashing it to pieces as he roared his frustration out. He slammed on the brakes and skidded the car to a stop on the side of the road, throwing himself out and ripping his mask off his face so he could suck in deep breaths.

“Dad?” Jeremy asked hesitantly, leaning over the driver’s seat to look at his father’s back heave. He unclipped himself and shuffled out to put a hand as high as he could on Ryan’s back.

“Dad? It’s ok. I’m ok. I’ll Kill to save Ray. I’m ready, I am. Dada?” Ryan sighed and reached back, putting and arm around Jeremy and turning him so he could put his head over his sons, hugging him tight.

“No. It’s not ok Jeremy. I never wanted this for you. I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry. But we have to do this anyway. I failed you son. But we can’t fail Ray.” He kissed his son’s forehead then straightened up, Jeremy surprised to see Ryan’s eye makeup running in black tears before he pulled his mask back up to where it should be, hiding the Dad and showing the monster.

“Let’s do this.”

 

Ray came too once again, his head throbbing worse than before and he could feel his cheek swollen into his mouth. One eye couldn’t open the whole way but perhaps that was for the best. What he could see was not encouraging.

Screams and yelling came into his ears and the colour red was prominent over most of the room he had been held in. A blurred shape wasn’t far from his feet, a body by the shape and it lay in a pool of red. He couldn’t be sure but he didn’t think he saw the head. Gun shots were ringing out over the screams and a mad laughter that echoed around his brain.

“YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON?!”

“Dada?” Ray mouthed softly and that’s when he realised he was on his side behind a table, a shape leaning from the table cover with a gun in its hand towards him, solidifying into Jeremys face.

“Ray? Ray if you can hear me, you need to shut your eyes buddy.” Ray didn’t obey, slowly getting up and trying to look around.

“Please! We didn’t- “the plea was cut off with a wet sound and a thud as Dada’s disturbing laugh echoed around again. Ray blinked over the table, the gunshots faded to make out the image of three men wrestling close, Jeremy unable to get a shot at them. He did however put down a man trying to come in the door before he grabbed his brother and buried Rays face in his shoulder sparing Ray the image that would be burned into his own mind forever.

Ryan’s mask had been torn of and his face demonic, blood and paint mixing on his skin. Someone had grappled him from behind, his gun and machete separated from his hands but the enraged father wasn’t going down. He lifted his legs, kicking out at the man in front of him, then brought both legs down, grabbing the back of his attacker’s head and when his weight came down, rolled so he went over Ryan’s shoulders.

A booted foot connected with face, teeth and blood splattering as Ryan stepped over him to the man he had kicked, the guy trying to get to his feet. Ryan tackled him down again, hands wrapping around throat as he lifted and brought the head down repeatedly, bashing brains into the floor, roaring.

“NEVER TOUCH MY BOYS EVER AGAIN! I’LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LAY A FINGER ON ANY OF THEM!” once they had gone limp, Ryan got up, looking around, teeth bared in a grimace to find everyone was dead. Only one guy lived and he was sobbing, clutching his broken face. Ryan couldn’t stand the noise, coming back and straddling him. He lifted him by the shirt front, his face intimately close.

“You hit my boy?”

“‘oh! ‘oh, ‘ot ‘ee!” he tried to speak with his front teeth missing, gums bleeding but Ryan didn’t care.

“You listen to me careful. You tell your boss when he gets here, this was Fake AH crew work. You tell him, you FUCKERS,” he roared the word before dropping his voice back to low and dangerous, “dared touch the son of the boss. You tell him this was justified and if he’s got a problem, please take it up with the concerned parents of the boy in question. You got all that?”

Frantic nods as blood ran down a chin. Ryan let him drop and stood tall over him.

“You right or left handed?” he asked casually, tilting his head at the guy. When he didn’t get an answer, he lifted a boot and brought it down on the left hand, feeling it give under his weight.

“All well, I played odds.” He remarked casually, the shrieks of pain filling him with satisfaction. He stepped off the hand and gathered up his weapons, wiping his machete on a crumpled body. It went into its sheath and he checked his gun over before that went into holster. Then he snatched up his mask and tucked that into his jacket, his face paint enough right now as he went over to where Jeremy had stashed Ray and himself.

“Boys? Lil’J? You both ok?”

He came around, stepping over a beheaded body to find Jeremy had his head tucked over Rays shoulder as his brother was wrapped up as best as he could in his lap. His gun lay abandoned to their side and as a crew mentor that irritated Ryan that Jeremy hadn’t seen out his watch. As a father, though, he understood that perhaps Vagabond had been too much to watch.

“Jeremy?” He reached out carefully for his son, unsure wither they will be terrified of him now. Jeremy looked up, face bloodless and eyes huge, shifting slightly so more of his back was exposed then Ray.

“I’m not going to hurt either of you Jeremy.” Ryan reassured his eldest who let out a long sigh and blinked a few times before he looked down at Rays swollen face.

“He’s awake Dada.” Was all Jeremy would say and this time didn’t flinch when Ryan moved closer, his large hand on the teens shoulder, the other reaching for Ray. Ray blinked at him, squinting and when he was fully aware who it was, threw himself out of Jeremys lap and into Ryan’s arms.

“Dada! Oh god I’m so sorry! I’ll never listen to stupid Michael again! I promise! Yolo but I want to live longer then fourteen! I thought I was going to cark it Dada! Please take me home! I never want to leave the house again!” Ray ranted, tears spilling as he buried his face into sticky shirt as Ryan rocked him, his arms around him securely.

“It’s ok Ray. We got you. We got you buddy.”     

Jeremy moved forward and wrapped himself around his brother and his dad, Ryan freeing an arm to pulling him in closer so he was hugging both his boys on the blood covered ground.

“You did so good Lil’J. So good. I love you boys so much. I love you, you hear me? I love you. Your so fucking loved guys it’s not funny. Oh, but I was so worried for you Ray.”

Ryan held them tight for long minutes as a man sobbed himself to unconsciousness amidst the bodies of his fallen friends. With two of his sons safe in his arms and the other two secure with his beloved partners, Ryan felt no guilt for the massacre that had occurred here. Nobody touched a son of a Fake and got away with it.


	16. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with their unique family can be hard sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally figured out what happened to Jeremy that made him the soldier son, the one to throw himself into training and the one who gets to join early  
> So i'm just being super catious, trigger warning for child abuse, but don't worry there is no detail just kind the threat of it before something happens...Come on guys i'm mean but i'm not that mean lol just read catious and enjoy  
> I love me some bloodthirsty Ryan and enjoy a little wrathful geoff while were at it so graphic content ahead

Jeremy was scared when his turn was coming up. He was so nervous performing in front of so many people. Stupid terry had told him to fall on his face. He hoped terry fell on his face, serve him right. He glared at the back of his rival’s head, terry two boys up from him the name granger coming before Pattillo. There he went, doing the routine.

Jeremy gulped as terry swung and practically danced through the course, finishing with a front flip into the foam pit. This was so bad. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was a level above what he should be. Maybe if he ran out now, it would save him the greater embarrassment of failing. This was more than a Eleven-year-old could bare.

“Lil’J!!” His head jerked over to see Michael sitting on Dada’s shoulders, his little fists pumping in the air. Gavin was climbing up to get a similar seat on Papa while ray was sitting on Daddy’s lap, waving his arms in the air.

“Lil’J! Lil’J!” his brothers were chanting. He lifted a hand to his hip, waving embarrassed but touched by the display. Geoff waved back, smiling wide.

“That’s my son! You kick that courses ass!” he shouted making Jeremy giggle when Ryan turned to get up his partner for his language, his hands on Michaels thighs, keeping the boy secure. Jack rolled his eyes and waved himself, giving a thumbs up. Gavin had succeeded in perching on Jacks shoulders and the nine-year-old had the family’s camera balanced in his hands.

“Jeremy you’re up!” his coach said and sure enough he had become the front of the line. He sucked in a deep breath pressing his nerves down. He could do this. If he could run Daddy’s backyard course in under two minutes he could do this. He ran forward, up onto the beam, hyper aware his family are watching. It went smoothly, the best he ever preformed and on the dismount, he added a straddle jump onto the tramp and did a smooth double flip into the foam pit.

Ha! beat that terry!

He climbed out of the pit hearing his family cheering and calling from the audience. With a big grin, he joined the group of boys already gone and were waiting on the rest so they could get their end of term results. It wasn’t meant to be a competition but it sure felt like one.

“Jeremy! Jeremy!” Michael and Gavin were pressed up to the bars circling the gym floor, waving at him. Ryan stood just a little behind them, just a soothing protective presence in the crowd. Jeremy glanced over to see his coach wasn’t looking and crossed the small distance to talk to his brothers.

“Lil’J that was top!” Gavin crowed and Jeremy rolled his eye’s grinning proudly, “I got it all on tape! Papa let me hold the camera, he said I got steady hands.”

“He did not, he said it would steady your hands you hyper idiot.”

“Shut your face Michael.”

“Make me.”

Ryan stepped forward laying a hand on each boy’s shoulder and stilling the fight before it begun. Jeremy looked up to his Dada, nervous on his reaction. Dada was the one who took their training every weekend the most serious, and was the hardest to please. He wanted them to do everything right, no mistakes.

“Lil’J, I’m so proud of you.” He said and Jeremy beamed, a warm glow filling him up from his father’s approval, “You’ve really done well this term. You’ve learnt alot. Your brothers here now want to sign up for gymnastics.”

“Do not! Stupid looking outfits.” Michael muttered and but Gavin practically bounced over the fence.

“Hell yes! Can you teach me how to do that rolling jump thing? Maybe I can get over the damn wall this week if I knew that.”

“Gavin, don’t say damn.”

“Why not? It’s not like I said fuck.”

Ryan smacked the back of Gavin's head lightly as Jeremy and Michael laughed. Then Jeremy heard his name called, his coach looking over and waving. Jeremy waved back and turned to his family.

“I got to go. See you soon.” He said and his brothers congratulated him again, Geoff appearing just in time to add his praise, slipping an arm around Ryan’s waist.

Jeremy ran back to the group, the coach half-heartedly telling him it was rude to run off while others were still performing for their results. Jeremy nodded, still smiling knowing his coach didn’t overly mind. It was his family after all, not like he ran off to play. Blaine sidled closer one of his friends here in gym class.

“Was that your dad and brothers?” he asked and Jeremy nodded.

“Who was that other guy?” he asked curious. Jeremy looked back and saw his family had made their way back to Ray and Jack. Michael and Gavin were sat in their own seats and Ryan had stolen Ray off Jacks lap and onto his own. He had sat down next to jack and now jack pressed a kiss to his cheek quickly and Jeremy heard Blaine make a noise of confusion. Jeremy flamed red and looked back ahead as the last few boys did their test.

“Jeremy? Why is your dad kissing two guys?” Blaine asked and Jeremys cheeks grew redder.

“They’re my dad’s.” Jeremy mumbled, embarrassed. Whenever he spoke about home, the boys all assumed he meant the one dad. Now they were all craning to see not just two dads but three. Jeremy always knew his family was unusual but he didn’t realise just how much until Terry started laughing.

“You have three dads? That’s so weird!” Jeremy felt the back of his neck flush and he clenched his fists. Terry didn’t let up though continuing to snigger.

“That’s really stupid. How can you have so many dads and no mum? Eww gross they like kiss each other, don’t they?”

“Shut up Terry.” Jeremy warned.

“That’s so gross. Guys aren’t s’post to kiss guys, my dad told me that. Do you want to kiss guys too shorty?” he mocked, blowing kisses at Jeremy and laughing with his little group of friends. Blaine put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder muttering out the side of his mouth.

“Ignore him. Sorry I pointed it out. I didn’t mean too.” Blaine sounded so apologetic that Jeremy instantly forgave him. At least Blaine didn’t seem to care too much about his dads, he had just been curious. The test ended and Jeremy was quivering with anger and embarrassment.

He near snatched his results from the coaches hands when his were announced and handed to him. He just wanted to leave, most of the class now whispering about his family, at least that’s what he thought. They were dismissed and he turned to go find his family in the crowd that was swarming over to congratulate the class. He stopped when he heard Terry loudly reporting to his own father how strange Jeremys family was.

“He has three dads! And they all kiss each other!”

“Three?” his father sounded disgusted and looked to his wife, both looking concerned and weirded out. Jeremy sprinted over finding Ray first who was playing some game on one of their dad’s phone.

“let’s go.” Jeremy ordered grabbing rays arms and tugging him with him despite his apathetic brother’s objection.

“Hey! Hey let go! We got to stay in sight of Dad.” He tried to warn Jeremy but his brother was too geared to flee the strange and sympathetic looks Terrys parents had shot him. Ray saw a flash of Geoff’s face, warning him not to move before the crowd ate them up. Jeremy had tears blinding him as he tugged Ray towards the exit.

“Man, slow down! We’re going to be in trouble!” Ray objected some more and Jeremy paused just outside the door.

“We can wait by the car, they’ll figure it out.” he told Ray hotly, Ray finally understanding something was going on with Jeremy.

“Lil’J, you ok?” he asked but Jeremy wiped at his face angrily and shook his head.

“Please Ray? Can we just go to the car? They can catch up.” Ray nodded, pocketing the phone that was on silent, not noticing it ring. Jeremy took his younger brothers hand and the two wandered into the car park.

“Why do they have to go kissing all over each other in public?” Jeremy muttered as they started into a row of cars. Ray was confused trying to follow along.

“Ah, who?” he asked and Jeremy glared at him and stabbing a finger back to the gym building.

“Our stupid Dads. It’s so freaking weird...” Jeremy told his brother and Ray shrugged, looking over the car’s trying to recognise their minivan.

“Other parents kiss dude.”

“Yeah but other parents are a mum and dad. Plus there’s only two. Why’d we get stuck with the freaks?” Jeremy lamented then was pulled up short as Ray came to a dead stop, his hand holding Jeremy back. He turned to face him shrugging.

“what?”

“Don’t call our dads freaks.” Ray said, hurt in his voice. Jeremy faced him fully, ray pulling his hand out of Jeremys completely, pushing his glasses up to cover his shining eyes.

“Ray, they are though. Look at us! Look at you and me! we’re not even real brothers!” Jeremy was upset, the teasing of his class ringing in his ears, not thinking about how his words, that hurt him so badly, could also hurt his little brother. Ray flinched back, sniffling now, both boys now in tears.

“Well... if you don’t want to be in this stupid freak family then why don’t you just leave!” Ray shouted, scrunching his fists up. Jeremy got angry too, glaring back and blood thumping in his ears.

“Fine I will! Enjoy being a joke forever X-ray!”

“Hope you find a normal family to take your ass in Lil’J!”

Both brothers spun and stormed away, Ray towards the gym and Jeremy into the maze of the carpark.

 

Jack had a firm hold on both Gavin and Michael, Geoff trying to call Jacks phone again as Ryan joined them in the corner where they were huddled.

“I cannot believe you lost sight of them.” Jack was saying too Geoff who stuck his finger in his ear trying to will Ray into picking up the phone. Ryan’s heart fell to see only two boys and worried expressions everywhere.

“They weren’t in the offices or in the toilets.” He reported and Geoff cursed, looking to his phone that rung out again. Michael and Gavin were quiet, not daring to talk with their dads so wound up. They didn’t even bother to cheekily point of Geoff had sworn.

“where the hell would they have gone? Damn it, they know better than too run off.” Jack growled, holding his two remaining sons tight, not willing to let an inch separate him from them.

“Look, we’re over reacting ok? We got to be. Their fine, they’re just messing about somewhere that’s all.” Ryan tried to reassure his family, and himself. Gavin exchanged a look with Michael who made a small noise. Jack looked down at his son who looked a little scared to speak up.

“Michael what is it?” he asked and Michael didn’t want to look up at his dads who were all looking at him.

“Don’t ask me. Gavver’s the one who spoke to him.”

“spoke too who?” jack turned to his other son who glared at Michael for putting him on the spot.

“Blaine said that Jeremy was crying when he ran off.” Gavin told his dads who all looked to each other confused.

“crying? Why?”

“I dunno do I? You told me to come back over.” Gavin said defensively. Geoff groaned, tipping his head back and running a hand over his forehead. Ryan crossed his arms and heaved a sigh, thinking hard. Jack looked about, seeing the crowd was thinning.

“Ok, here’s the plan. I’ll take Gavin and Michael back to the van. Ryan, you tell the coach the boys are missing, Geoff, keep calling Ray, we’ll search this place top to bottom. With their training, there’s every chance Jeremy could have helped Ray and they’re hidden in the god damn rafters.”

Geoff was already trying Ray as jack strode off to the exit. Geoff snagged Ryan's wrist looking exhilarated.

“Ray! You stay right where you are young man! Where are you? Is Jeremy with you?” Geoff said quickly, Ryan breathing out in relief and Geoff let Ryan go now he knew Ryan was waiting for information.

“Ok buddy, sh you’re not in trouble right this instant. Jeremy left you? You left him? What? Ray-Ray take some breaths alright you’re not making sense. Dada is coming to you right now, in the carpark by the gate out.” he feed the information to Ryan who took off at a run, Geoff continuing to keep ray on the phone. Ryan breezed by jack and the boys shouting as he passed,

“rays on the phone! Going to get him!”

“What about Jeremy?!” Jack called after him and Ryan did a little spin to hold his hands up in an unknowing shrug then went back to bolting towards the gate. Some of the fear eased when Ryan saw one of his sons, safe if not extremely upset, squatting down, hugging his knees, the phone pressed to his ears and tears running down his face.

“Ray!” he called and ray looked up, his face crumpling as he leapt up and ran too Ryan.

“Dada!” he cried and Ryan picked him up, hugging him tight. He managed to get the phone from Ray as the boy cried into his neck putting it to his ear, hearing Geoff's frantic voice.

“Ray? Ray! Where’d you go bud? Talk to me!”

“I got him Geoff, he’s in my arms right now. He’s fine, he’s safe.” Ryan told him quickly, pressing his face into Rays small neck, his strength such that he could easily hold the eight-year-old to himself with one arm.

“oh, thank balls for that. You’re sure he’s ok? Is Jeremy nearby? I couldn’t get him to explain where his brother is.”

“I’ll find out, lets meet at the car.” Ryan instructed then he gave out a rarity, a sure sign on how upset and worried he had been and still was for Jeremy, “I love you.”

“I love you too idiot, now meet me by our other moron.” Geoff scoffed and hung up. Ryan cradled Ray all the way to the car, giving the kid time to cry out his fear. Jack was standing by the van, Michael and Gavin inside it, and when he saw Ryan with Ray he sprinted over, taking them both in a hug.

“Ray, I’m so glad your safe.” He breathed, Ryan allowing Jack to take their son from him so Jack could assure himself ray was fine. Jack popped the back of the van and sat Ray down in the boot, checking him over for injuries.

“Is he ok!?” Geoff jogged over as jack finished his inspection but stayed kneeling down so he was at eye level with ray. Ray was still sniffling, his face red and swollen around the eye’s, not able to look at any of his dads.

“Ray. What happened.” Jack asked, behind him Ryan and Geoff turning attention to Ray after Ryan told Geoff ray was fine. Ray avoided looking at them and kicked his legs sulkily.

“Ray we need to know. Where’s Jeremy? Do you know?”

“He ran off.” Ray muttered and Geoff exploding make ray flinch and Michael and Gavin, where they were craning from the back seats, trying to listen in, suddenly duck out of sight.

“WHAT!?” Ryan put a hand on Geoff's chest and another on his shoulder to calm him.

“Ray, you need to explain better than that.” Jack said sternly, ray’s eyes settling on his face as Geoff huffed angrily behind him.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ray cried then launched into his tale, “Jeremy wanted to go wait by the car, I told him he was stupid and we needed to wait but he was really upset so he didn’t listen! Then he was going on about how dumb you guys were, that we’re a freak family. I told him to shut his fat mouth then he said I wasn’t his brother. I didn’t mean too I was so angry I told him go find a normal family then if that’s what he wants so much and he ran off then I got lost and I panicked and I remembered the phone and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make him go!” Ray started to cry again after everything came out in a rush and jack hugged him again, looking up to his partners as he soothed their son.

“Fuck me.” Geoff cursed and stomped a foot, turning his head from the kids so they couldn’t see the tears well.

“Alright, we go after him. That simple. He’s eleven, he couldn’t have gotten far.” Ryan said determined, almost bouncing on his feet, ready to run off to look for his kid. Jack nodded, pulling ray back to look in his face.

“Hey, you’re not in trouble ok? We’re going to talk about this but later. Get in the car and I want you boys to strap in. We’ll find your brother ok?” Ray nodded and smiled when Jack wiped under his eyes for him and adjusted his glasses back to normal. He loved that Papa had glasses too, made him feel like he really was his son.

Ray climbed in, his other brothers ambushing him and the dads let them talk while they discussed a plan.

“I’ll go on foot. Tracking is my area.” Ryan volunteered and the other two agreed readily, having seen Ryan stalk through the night, finding fleeing victims when the other two had lost them. Before the boys came, they teased Ryan he was half wolfhound the way he managed to sniff people out.

“I’ll stay with the boys. We can drive around, Jeremy might see the van and come out.” Jack said, reluctant. He wished to be on the ground too, but it made sense that someone stayed with their other children.

“I’ll talk to the coach, see if anyone might have seen where he had gone. There’s a chance he went back inside. Maybe someone escorted him back.” Geoff put in then his face turned that rare savage.

“No one better have touched him.” Geoff growled, all three flashing dangerous as they considered the option that no one wanted to voice. God help anyone who laid a hand on Jeremy, if he had been taken, they would find him.

 

Jeremy already regretted running off, hugging himself as he walked through the streets, no idea where he was. He was still in his tight fitting gymnastic leotard and pants, the chill of the early night biting into him. He stared at the ground wishing he hadn’t said such mean things to ray.

Of course Ray was his brother. He was just upset by the teasing and the weird looks Terrys parents had given him. Like he was some sort of charity case or something. Just because his family wasn’t ‘normal’. Well he wasn’t a normal kid either. He was constantly mistaken for seven or eight, wishing he would hit that growth spurt his fathers assured him was coming.

He would go back if he knew where back was. But he didn’t so here he was, afternoon bleeding into night, wandering in an area of town he’d never seen before. He didn’t like how the adult’s eyes slid by him, everyone too busy bustling along too worry about one lone child. His feet hurt and he was hungry and he just wanted to go home. He wanted Papa to hug him close and his daddy to play games with him. He missed his stupid brothers, wanted Ray to roll his eyes at him and Michael to fight him in halo. He wanted to talk to Gavin, listen to all the kid’s dumb idea’s and hear Dada try to teach his creative son some logic.

“Hey kid. You lost?”

Jeremy looked up, a man standing in the entrance to an alley looking directly at him. His smile was wide but not reassuring, his teeth yellow and black reminding Jeremy of fangs. His feet stuttered to a standstill as the guy pinned him with a look.

“Kid? You speak English?” the guy asked, his voice rough. Jeremy nodded and looked around, unsure when he had left the crowded streets into this back one, less people around. The guy stood straight from the wall, extending a hand.

“come with me kid. I’ll take you home.” He ordered. Jeremy shook his head, backing up a little. He didn’t know this guy and if there’s one thing his dads taught him, it’s don’t talk to strangers. The guys face fell then grew angry.

“get your ass here kid.” He ordered, all pretence of kindness falling away. Jeremy’s heart thudded and adrenaline shot through his limbs. In his mind, he heard Daddies voice, seeing his daddy in his mind’s eye, twirling a moustache and talking to him.

“If you’re ever cornered in a fight, it’s never cowardly to run away. Rather a healthy body and bruised pride then being dead.”

Jeremy ran, dodging grasping fingers and pounded down the pavement.

“Hey! Get back here!” the guy bellowed and Jeremy heard him running after him. He pushed himself harder, now Dada’s voice in his ear.

“In a chase, do everything you can too slow your pursuer without breaking your own speed.” Jeremy grabbed bins sitting on the sidewalk, throwing them down and leaping by the mess. He grabbed a bike leaning against a tree and pulled that down as well. He heard cursing behind him and he grinned, turning a corner.

“Break line of sight as soon as you can.” Papa intoned wisely, Jeremy almost laughed as he heard his chaser shout in frustration. He turned into an alley and hid behind the dumpster.

“Still and quiet. You’re not there, so make no noise.” Jeremy whispered to himself then pressed himself against the wall as heavy footsteps got closer than breezed by. He counted too thirty the cautiously stuck his head out. The guy had run by, no idea he had passed his prize. Jeremy gave a little jump of excitement, thrilled he had managed to look after himself.

“You’re a slippery one I see. Gotta keep a tight hold of you.” Jeremy’s scream was cut off by a filthy hand that stank of smoke and muck. He was pulled into the alley further by an adult much larger than the one he had fled from. He cried out as he was thrown against a wall, his head ringing and he fell to his hands and knees. He looked up terrified to see not just the one who grabbed him but two other men behind the big one. They were all sneering nastily, eyeing him like meat.

“nice outfit kid. You look like a present.” One of the back guys teased. Jeremy got to his feet, desperately trying to think of a way out. His was trapped, the three ringing him and he had no chance at fighting. The wall was at his back and he looked around trying to see a solution.

“there’s always a way out.” he said and the men laughed pressing around him tighter.

“No there isn’t kid. There really isn’t. So just do what we say and we won’t hurt you.” Jeremy gulped at the words, his legs almost buckling from fear when he was grabbed again, hard hands starting to touch him.

“Get your Fucking hands OFF MY SON!” Jeremy was released to fall against the wall as the roar echoed through the small space. Jeremy flinched as something tackled the front most man. They went down and there was an animalistic growling coming from whatever was tearing into the bigger man. Then the other two unfroze and jumped into the fray, a spray of red flashing across Jeremys vision as the creature was pulled off the big guy, revealing Dada’s face to his son, screwed up in a way Jeremy had never seen. He was almost scared of it.

“Jeremy. Look away son.” Geoff’s deep voice was behind him and he looked to see the man, eyes on his partner fighting the three men. He waved a hand to Jeremy, the boy scrambling to him, latching to his leg. Geoff’s hand on his head, guided him away and behind him.

“Jeremy, close your eyes. Do not open them. That’s an order.” Geoff had never sounded so angry. Jeremy looked up at him, wide eyed, taking in the hard expression on the normally kindly moustached face. Geoff looked down at him suddenly, his eyes flashing.

“Now Jeremy!” he ordered and Jeremy shut his eyes, his Daddy tucking him back behind some junk and the wall. Jeremy kept his eyes closed but he listened. Manic laughter mixed with shouting and cursing and screaming. Then Geoff’s booming voice sounded over the scuffle.

“Come here asshole!”

Now Jeremy was secured and safe, Geoff waded into the fray, grabbing a man and tearing him off Ryan’s back, slamming him against a wall. No longer grappled, Ryan was free to use his knife to his full skill set. Geoff just had his hands. His angry, strong hands.

“You wanted to hurt my son.” He growled, lifting a man roughly his own size up by his neck, the guy trying to loosen the fingers on his throat garbling out words.

“no! No! Dave! Dave did” he tried to shrug the blame but all Geoff saw was red. He squeezed tight with his hand, bring the other fist back then throwing it forward with all his strength into the face of his victim. The guy jerked in his hand but Geoff did it again. Hitting until the fingers grabbing his arm went limp and there was only a pulp above his fist.

Ryan had gone into a rage after he had shouted, throwing himself at the threat. As such, the fight was broken up and fractured to his mind. He remembered going down with the man who was touching his son so intimately, his knife stabbing down, wanting to slice the hands that had caressed his baby boys cheek. Then he was grappled from behind, someone trying to restrain his arms as meaty fists pummelled his face and chest.

The weight was gone and he was free to swing his knife arm again, the blade an extension of his body. It cut threw flesh below him, then he was on his back, two men smashing into him, bleeding over him as he kicked out. He made contact with a leg, bringing one down, grabbing out with his free hand, yanking himself up, into a parody of a lovers embrace, gutting the asshole with a practised move of his knife. He was laughing as they yelled and screamed at him, loving the hot spray of blood, the stench of innards spilling out through desperate fingers. His eyes caught on the one who tried to flee and he was like a lion, leaping and bringing down his prey.

 

Jeremy flinched when someone screamed out and hit the ground before him. His eyes shot open and there was one of the touchy men, writhing underneath his Dada, trying to hit him off. Dada just calmly snagged an arm and twisted it hard, smacking the elbow with a fist that held a knife hilt. The man shrieked and convulsed as bone broke through skin, Dada throwing the useless limb aside. He spun he knife in his hand, smiling madly, blood on his face, his eye’s gleaming. Jeremy was unable to close his eyes as he watched his father take the knife in both hands and lift it high, giving a shout as he brought it down.

Geoff jumped between Jeremy and the sight of Ryan driving his knife down cracking through bones to sink it into the man’s heart and twisting. He pulled Jeremy into his chest, trying to muffle the horrible noises the dying man made. Jeremy shook hard, a whimper coming from the terrified lad. Geoff bent his head over him, running a hand threw his hair, having roughly cleaned his fist on his own victim’s shirt. Still some from his clothes got on the boy and there were parts he missed between his fingers sticking in Jeremys hair.

“Sh, we got you. We got you Lil’J. Your safe. Your safe. Your Daddies got you.” Geoff crooned. Behind them Ryan growled, seeing the light leave the eyes of the man below him, yanking his knife out and scanning the area for threats. There was a mangled corpse slumped against a bloodstained wall that Ryan ignored, his eyes settling on the man trying to crawl away, hand pressed to his gut’s trying to hold his organs in. As Geoff tended their child, Ryan went over and grabbed the sobbing man hair, lifting his head and exposing his neck.

“You got off fucking lucky. Know that.” Ryan told him calmly and slit his throat.

“Jeremy, baby sh. Shhh. No one’s going to hurt you.” Geoff continued to soothe Jeremy who had started to grow hysteric, everything too much for him. Ryan was drawn back by the frantic cries of their son, placing a hand on Geoff’s shoulder.

“We got to clear out. No way all the noise wasn’t reported.” He said quickly Geoff nodding and glancing up.

“Do something about yourself huh? Your fucking covered.” He pointed out and Ryan looked down at himself. Geoff had only impact spray on his face and his hands had been covered but he had wiped both roughly with the dead man’s shirt. Ryan however had both strangers blood and a bit of his own covering his beaten face. His shirt was now red and sticking wetly to his skin, blood also covering his thighs and up both arms. He looked like he’d damn near showered in blood. As he was doing that, he fished his phone out of his pocket, trying not to get blood from his fingers all over the phone.

“We found him and we need a pick up asap. I’m not sure to be honest, it was what we feared. No we got here in time, they were about too-“ he bit off into a growl, his voice dropping lower and more dangerous, “They’re fucking dead now anyway. We both need a change of clothes but you might be better off throwing a blanket in the back for me.” he gave a location to meet up a few blocks from here, getting some space between them and this crime scene. “Ok Jack we love you. See you soon.”

Geoff stood up, holding Jeremy who wouldn’t let him go as Ryan turned away and pulled off his shirt, trying to dab the worst of it off himself. Night had fallen proper and they scuttled through the streets, Jeremy cradled in Geoff’s arms like a baby, his face pressed into Geoff’s shoulder and his hands holding tight to his Dad. Ryan did his best to stick to shadows.

Jack was waiting, the boys curious in the back, trying to look out and spot the rest of their family.

“there they are!” Gavin called pointing a finger and having Ray and Michael press up against the window with him. Jack unfolded his arms, and smacked the window in front of their faces.

“Back in your seats!” he told them and with much complaining they did. Jack picked up a bag and jogged over, meeting his partners and their missing son in the shadows by a park. He took in Ryan’s shirtless state and Geoff’s face, blood still flecked in his moustache before he looked down into Geoff’s arms and saw Jeremy.

“Here,” he said, throwing the bag at Ryan, who caught it deftly, then extended his arms for Jeremy, “Get cleaned up, I got him.” He said softly and Geoff tried to hand Jeremy over but he just clung tighter to Geoff crying out.

“No! Daddy! Please!”

“Lil’J Papa’s here. Look, we won’t let you go ok? You’re staying with one of us until you’re ready.” Jack soothed and Jeremy’s wide fearful face peered up to Jack then he twisted so Jack could take him. Geoff huffed out, letting Jack take Jeremy’s full weight, the boy throwing his arms around Jack's necks and his legs around his Papa. He wasn’t a little toddler anymore but Jack didn’t care, holding him close as he carried him back to the car, his partners disappearing into the park to get more decent.

“You ok Lil’J? I got you now. We’re never gonna let you out of sight again ok? We love you.” Jack was speaking softly, Jeremy sniffling into his neck.

“Dada turned into a monster Papa.” He whimpered and Jack sighed, closing his eyes and trying to think of what to say to that. They go to the van and Jeremy perked up to see his brothers. Ray threw open the door when they were closer and ran towards them, Jeremy squirming to be let down. Jack let him go and he ran to Ray, the two hugging hard, the same height even though Jeremy was near three years older.

Michael and Gavin saw Jack didn’t get mad and they ran out too, all the lads surrounding their brother and talking at once.

“Where did you go?”

“I’m so sorry Lil’J I don’t want you to go.”

“We looked everywhere!”

“Ray you are completely and totally my brother!”

“Your such an idiot, we’re supposed to stay near remember?”

“Is that blood J?” Gavin's surprised question drew Jack’s attention, fluttering close and gently moving the other lads away to squat in front of Jeremy, quickly passing over him, searching for the source. There were some smears across his chest but they seemed old. So, did the small rust clumps in his hair and a small drop on his face. He ran his hands down Jeremys arms then turned his hands over seeing grazes on his palms.

“Damn it. Come on guys, back in the car.” Jack said and lifted Jeremy again, wanting to feel his son safe and in his arms, herding the others back. They all climbed in and he sat Jeremy on a seat, pulling out the first aid from under the seat.

“You hurt anywhere else?” he asked and Jeremy mumbled about his knees. As Jack tended the grazes and putting on Band-Aids as needed, Michael folded his arms over the back of Jeremys seat, watching intently.

“Where’d they come from? Did you fight someone?” he asked and Jack frowned as Jeremy started to shake again, trying to stutter an answer.

“Michael, sit down, stop bugging him.” Jack said a little harsher then he meant, the tiny teen raising his hands and falling back into his seat with a huff. Michael had always had attitude, something jack knew Geoff loved about their first born, feeling a close kinship with the kid. But now his eldest needed Jacks care, not Michaels lip.

“You don’t have to talk about it yet Jeremy. It’s ok.” He said softly to the boy who nodded, a tear running down his cheek. Jack finished with his hands and kissed each palm before he folded both of the hands into Jeremy’s lap, smiling at him, and brushing a hand across his cheek.

“You know you’re safe now right?” he asked and Jeremy nodded again. Jack smiled encouragingly then started on Jeremy’s knees.

“He’s hurt?” Geoff’s voice wafted over and jack answered quickly.

“Scraps on his hands and knees probably from a fall.”

“I was chased.” Jeremy offered up as an explanation, wanting his dads to know he hadn’t just tripped like Gavin did at least twice a day. Geoff looked up into his face and lifted a brow.

“Oh?” was all he said and Jeremy started to talk softly, his brothers coming closer, listening in.

“this guy wanted me to go with him. But you said not to talk to strangers so I ran away and he chased me. I lost him, I tripped him with a bike I pushed it down behind me. ‘slow the pursuer without breaking speed.’ Then I broke line of sight and hid.” Jack smiled at him wide, finishing his knees and patting his legs.

“Atta boy Jeremy.” He praised lightly but Jeremy started to tear up again and pushed himself forward into his Papa’s arms.

“that’s when they grabbed me. they were so rough Papa. You said there’s always an escape but I couldn’t see one then they were touching me and I couldn’t stop them...” he started to sob again Jack standing up once more and turning to look helplessly at Geoff who stepped forward to hug into the boy as well.

“Jeremy, we stopped them. We won’t ever let anyone hurt you.” He said firmly as Jack rocked the boy that clung to him. His brothers in the car seemed to know to stay quiet, taking it in with wide eyes.

“Daddy, I’m sorry I ran away.”

“It’s ok Lil’J, the important part is your back with us now.”

And as a family, they would help Jeremy deal with what he had seen. He would not be left to have nightmares alone like his fathers did when they saw their first dead bodies. Jeremy would have all the love and support they could give and they would up his training to make sure he never felt helpless ever again.


	17. For christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT CANNON  
> For everyone, for christmas but mostly because Xanzs asked me :)  
> I'm an Australian and this is based heavily on my own hectic backyard christmas's i had growing up one of six kids. So even though Lads and Dads is set in america where it should be cold, since it's none cannon anyway just imagine its middle of summer heat and the kids spend christmas day playing in the hose  
> Enjoy! This was written at three in the morning my time so apologizes for any grammical mistakes.

Their Backyard had never been so full.

Matt and Burnie were there with their strapping young son Joel who sat with young ray in the corner of the yard, both playing the new Ds’s they had unwrapped that morning together, the nine-year-old in the thirteen-year old’s lap. Fourteen-year-old Bruce sat at the kids table in a sulk, his father Matt Peake kneeling in front of him, explaining why he couldn’t sit at the adults table. Matts boyfriend Lawrence was going through a trial of fire when learning how to play with children, Gavin standing before him and lecturing on the finer points of photography, His new camera he had received from Santa in his hands.

Geoff, Ryan and James were in the middle of a child war, James twelve-year-old Son Adam was helping his baby brother five-year-old Sean with attacking the adults with water balloons. Joel Willems and Jeremy had ended up the tree with a bucket of balloons for themselves, raining them down on the Adults below. Mica and Andy had brought their twins Mathew and Trevor to play, the two trying to get up the tree with their agemates but being stopped by the tirade of balloons the Two J’s could unleash. Andy tried to join the adults team but James threw his arms around Andy’s torso, pinning him while Geoff and Ryan tipped an eskie of water over his head to the delight of the children.

Michael was helping Jack, Mica, Elyse and Matt Hullum with bringing the food to the table’s, showing off how much the twelve-year-old can carry to Lindsay, the eleven-year-old girl, cousin to the twins and staying with them for the holidays, was smitten by him, not that either would admit their crush. Burnie was sitting at the Adult table, giggling with one elbow on the table so it could support his head, watching the Chaos unfold. By his side, His brother Gus sulked as badly as the Teen had, annoyed he had been forced against his will to this gathering.

“Grubs on!” Yelled Jack as they put platters of food down, the adults moving in to serve the large brood of children. The wet Adults herded the dripping kids into towels before making them join the dry kids at their own table, both long tables set up under shades in the backyard.

There was chicken, turkey, pork and ham sliced off the bone. Salad and potato bake, Cheesy bacon cob loaf and roast vegetables still steaming. The snacks had to be packed away to make room for the main meal, rum balls and truffle balls, pretzels and platters of cheese and kabana and fruit all being put away. Soft drink was aplenty at the kids table and alcohol flowed at the adult table as parents split who was doing sober duty. Ryan rolled his eyes at both his partners who presented him with a two-litre bottle of Diet coke, their own drinks already spiked with alcohol.

Jeremy ate too much on a dare and Michael accidently set Gavin on fire. Adam started a food war that his best friend Bruce finished when he got Adam in the face with a gluggy handful of mash potato. Sean jumped up and down on his seat squalling as his brother Joel tried to get them to sing Christmas carols. The older Joel and ray snuck away into Rays room to play midway through the Christmas feast and everyone cracked their Christmas crackers so both tables were slashed in bright colours, paper crowns of various colours perched on heads.

After the feast, adults split between clean up and watch duty, the kids being let out to play with their new toys. Some kids ended up inside, playing Ds or Psp, or running a game of Mario party on the Tv. Some kids stayed outside, playing on the obstacle course set to easy under watchful eyes of their parents. Joel and Ray were chased out of the bedrooms to ‘be social’ much to their disgust and Ryan had to put Michael in a time out, the second time he accidently set Gavin on fire.

That night after everyone went home, found the family in the loungeroom, watching their favourite Christmas movie…The Grinch that stole Christmas. Geoff sat in his seat, Gavin, though now he was nine, still lay on his dad, watching the movie from the crook of Geoff’s neck. Jack sat on the side of the couch, Ryan leant against his side with Jacks arm around him, Ryan’s long legs up on the couch and heels on the opposite side. Ray was laying on his side on the couch, being hugged by his Dada, chuckling along with the movie. Michael and Gavin sat on the floor backs against the long couch, the baby brit yawning widely as he rested his head on his brother’s shoulder. Jeremy was asleep in the two-seater couch, his head on one arm and his legs touching the other.

Geoff looked over his family, illuminated only by the light of the TV and the sparkle of the Christmas tree and as he did every year, thanked whatever force there was beyond this life for his unbelievable luck. They were all stuffed full of Trifle and Christmas pudding, everyone was content, happy and loved. Like they were every Christmas, their best present was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a merry and safe christmas, whereever you are wether you celebrate Christmas or not, know your an awesome person and deserve good things from life :D thank you so much for reading along, either on this story or on others, i'm so glad i could entertain you with these little made up storys and most of all i wish christmas cheer and happyness to RT, AH and FH along with all the other related let'splay family because they brought us all together, a mutaul love for groups of people who ultimatly are kind hearted, foulmouthed (lol), giving group who just like to hang out and play video games.  
> And what more can you want out of life then that?  
> Merry Christmas!


	18. In the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four and final of the first heist saga that was Michael leading Ray and Gavin to a store, it going sideways and Ray being beaten and kidnapped, Gavin with a serious head injury and splitting the family so Jack and Geoff went to hospital with Gavin and Michael while, against Jacks advice/wishes, Ryan stormed the kidnappers lair with Jeremy to rescue Ray...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So christmas is over and it didn't take long to get back to our usual angst lol enjoy

Ryan took his sons to the hospital to meet up with the rest of the family. Rays head had to be looked at as well, he didn’t like the idea of how hard his son had been hit and wished he had known who had wielded the bat. Chances are they were dead but a death that was too quick for his liking.

He drove and in the back, Ray sat in the middle seat and had abandoned pride to cuddle into his older brother, wanting to feel safe and protected. He had felt so helpless, tied to that chair, unable to do anything but mouth off. He never wanted to be within hitting distance of someone again and little did he know; his brother could relate.

“Ray, you did really well dude.” Jeremy whispered as Ryan called his partners on the Teens phone, his own destroyed by his rage earlier. Ray gave a disbelieving snort.

“Chaa, just got my ass caught and my face fucking rearranged for me. Great job at being a sack of useless-”

“Oh, shut up. You managed to shake the cops and got blindsided. It could have happened to anyone alright?” Jeremy assured him, his mind on his similar experience…the one that broke him inside, making him feel helpless and vulnerable until he had snapped.

“the point is, you stayed strong and calm. Look at you. Even now you’re not hysterical or anything.”

“Yeah your just so damn cuddly I can’t resist it.” Ray remarked sarcastically, hating how he needed to cling to Jeremy, not because he hated his brother but because he wanted to be strong. He felt like Ryan was disappointed in him and their other dads would be as well. They had set out to prove they could be criminals too and all Ray felt he had proven was he wasn’t cut out for this life.

“Well I am pretty cuddly, that’s a granted, but dude…Do you remember when I ran away? That day after gymnastics?”

“Yeah, you were being an ass and fell down and had all our dads wrapped around your finger for the next fucking, well, ever.”

“Ray, I got chased too. And I got caught just when I thought I was safe, just like you.” Jeremy whispered, dropping his voice as Ryan started talking having gotten a partner or another, Ray looking up at him sharply. With a heavy voice, Jeremy for the first time, told one of his brothers the full story of what had happened to him and how he had felt, helpless, useless, angry…everything Ray was feeling right now.

“ _Jeremy! Are you ok?”_

“Lil’J is fine jack, and so is ray. I have them both, we’re on the way to you. I’m going to drop them off at the front and-“

“ _Ryan, you fucking psycho bastard! How fucking dare you hang up on me and take our son with you on one of your fucking rages?! It was irresponsible and dangerous and I can only fucking imagine the bloodbath you put them both through!”_ Jacks voice was low, hissing into the phone and Ryan could imagine his furious face in his mind’s eye. Now the rage had abated with the rescue of his son and sanity reinstated, Ryan did feel slightly guilty. But jack couldn’t argue with the end results.

“Look, I got him back didn’t I? he’s in the back seat right now with his brother, they are both fi-“

“ _Don’t tell me their fine Ryan. You and I have a very different fucking Idea of fine. You said Jeremy was fine, that he was coping after your fucking explanation of why you_ tore a human apart _in front of him then next thing I know we need to fucking move because Jeremy killed a classmate! So don’t you say fucking fine Haywood! Just give me my sons and get out of my fucking sight. I’ll be waiting out front.”_

Jack hang up and Ryan squeezed around the phone, carefully breathing in and out so as not to destroy his sons mobile. After a moment, he carefully extended his hand over the passenger seat and one by one, undid his fingers until it dropped. He could not believe Jack was blaming him for Jeremy’s problems.

He had rescued him before he could be hurt and now he had done it again, rescuing Ray before god knows what could have happened. He looked into the rear-view mirror and his heart lurched to see Ray had his head buried in Jeremys chest, sobbing softly as his brother held him tight, his own tears spilling over dark hair.

They got to the hospital, Ryan not able to leave the car, his outfit flaked in blood once more and his face covered in vagabond makeup. He needed to go home and change before he could check on Gavin for himself. Jack was waiting and when he saw Jeremy start to get out of a car he didn’t recognise, he jogged over.

He ignored the window Ryan wound down, going straight for his eldest son.

“Jeremy! Are you and Ray ok? Are you hurt?” he asked as he came closer.

“Ray’s needs his head-“

“Shut the fuck up Haywood, I’m not asking you!” Spat Jack, making Jeremy jerk back in surprise at the anger in his Papa’s voice, looking between the father who had just reached them and reached by Jeremy, giving a quick clap on his shoulder to help Ray out, sucking in a breath when he saw the damage for himself and the father in the front seat whose hands had become so tight on the wheel, Jeremy was afraid he would snap through it with his hands alone.

“Here Lil’J.” Ryan said as jack pulled ray into himself, hugging him hard, Rays cracked glasses pressing into his swollen face. Jeremy moved forward and took the offered phone from Ryan’s hand, grabbing his father’s wrist when he went to retract his arm.

“Dad I-“

“Jeremy! Come on, we got to go in and get your brother looked at.” Jack said quickly, glaring at Ryan who returned it but turned his hand over so father and son were holding palm to palm.

“You’re ok Jeremy. You did really well. I love you so much. I’m proud of you.” Ryan told him then shook his hand off so he could drive away, leaving his son with hand still extended and feeling sick deep in his stomach.

“Jeremy, come on.” Jack said a little softer, Ray tucked protectively into one side and his other arm held out to Jeremy. Ray whimpered as Jeremy turned, fists clenching by his side and eyes wet as he fixed his papa with Jacks very own disappointed glare.

“Why did you have to send him away like that?! He saved Ray! _We_ saved him! What the fuck is your problem? I thought your meant to be this fucking crime lord, so why the hell do you have a fucking problem with Dada rescuing _your_ fucking kid-“Jack pulled ray with him as he stepped forward and put a hand over Jeremys mouth, holding tight when the teen tried to shake him off.

“Quiet the fuck down! are you trying to get us fucking arrested?” Jack hissed then let jersey go, never wanting his son to feel like he was helpless by Jacks hand. Jeremy moved back, wiping his face but his mouth was a thin line.

“Fuck you Papa.” He growled and went to storm away, Jack grabbing a shoulder and turning him, pointing a finger in his face when Jeremy looked at him.

“You listen to me. You can fucking hate me all you want, and I promise, we can talk about this later, but for now I am _ordering_ you to stick close. If not because of me, then for your brothers. We cannot be divided right now.” Jeremy scoffed at his papa but his eyes slid to Rays face under Jacks arm, his face white under his bruising and swelling, scared and hurt. Jeremy saw that and took a big breath in then let it out slowly through his nose. He gave a jerked nod of his head and Jack sighed.

“Thank you son. Now please, walk on the other side of Ray?” Jeremy fell into place and his brother reached out and grabbed his hand as they went inside. Jeremy didn’t shake Rays hand off, knowing how vulnerable his younger brother must feel right now, but privately he thought over the night. With Dada in trouble with Papa, the lads having run off without Lil’J and the trouble they must be in, Jeremy thought this family felt pretty fucking divided already. Not to mention, last he knew, Gavin might still be in serious trouble.

 

“Michael, eat something buddy.” Geoff sat beside his son who was holding Gavin’s lax hand in his own. Michael shook his head miserably, ignoring the half sandwich brought form the café that his Dad offered.

“Not hungry.” He mumbled, staring at Gavin’s face. It seemed so peaceful, you couldn’t see the angry bump anymore, the white bandaging wrapped around his head so his fringe fell over it and into his closed eyes. Gavin had always been long limbed and at fifteen, he had twice the amount of body hair then his baby faced older brother. Right now, however, Michael looked at him and thought Gavin actually did look younger then Michael for the first time since both boys had hit puberty.

“Eat. That’s an order.” Geoff said firmly and smiled when Michael took the sandwich only to hold tight to his temper as his son tossed it into the trash. He focused on his breathing for a moment and pushed all his other worries away to focus on the only son currently available to him.

Gavin was unreachable while they waited for him to wake. Ray and Jeremy were relatively safe, jack going to collect them from their partner downstairs. As for that shit show, Geoff wasn’t ready yet to deal with it. Personally, he hoped they managed to keep themselves calm and under control in front of the kids until the dads had the luxury of time to sit down and talk it out.

“Michael, listen- “

“dad please, I don’t want to hear it ok? I know, already. I’m a fucking disappointment and a brain-dead asshole. I should never have snuck out like that and I sure as shit shouldn’t have dragged Ray and Gavin into my mess. This is my fault. This is all my fucking fault.” Michael started to cry, his head falling forward onto Gavin’s hand, “I’m so fucking sorry, please gavver’s wake up, please, I’m begging you man, be all-fucking right. Wake your stupid ass up and call me a mingy wanker or whatever the fuck-ever just wake up please…”

Geoff’s own eyes watered and he threw his arms around Michael, his son turning so he was clinging to his dad who pulled the beanie from his head so he could stroke through curls, rocking him back and forth like he did when the boys were young.

“Let it out son, it’s ok. I’m not going to judge you buddy, just fucking let it out.” He murmured, holding Michael tight.

“Dad, what have I done?! I’m so fucking stupid…”

“No, you’re not. You are not stupid alright? We are. Your dads and me, were idiots not to have seen this coming. You and your brothers as so smart, and your old enough to make your own choices. I’ve just wanted to keep you my little boys, I didn’t see your becoming men.” He pulled back, making Michael look at him, red rimmed eyes in a young man Geoff was incredible proud of, “You’re my heir Michael. Unfortunately, it also means you’re heir to my own stupid mistakes. So, do what I did son, and learn from it.” Michael sniffled, confusion on his features.

“What mistake did you make dad?” He asked and Geoff smiled sadly, leaning forward and kissing Michaels forehead.

“The same as you. I took out kids who weren’t ready because I knew I was. We got into trouble and…well, I learnt from it Michael. Learnt never to rush into a situation because I want to prove something. Learnt to think before I lead my people into danger. Learnt never to do a score because of my own pride.” He smiled again, running his hand over Michaels face, wiping away tears, “Give yourself time to grow son and I know one day, many years in the future hopefully, you’ll be ready when everything we have built passes on to you and your brothers.”

Michael looked into his Dads face, wanting desperately to believe him, but guilt way too heavily on his heart. That was until Geoff ended his speech by grinning wider and his eyes sparkling as he drew in a shaking breath, nodding his head at the bed. Michael turned to see Gavin’s face frowning, his head shifting and eyes opening. As relief and joy flooded through the Lad, he heard his dad speak.

“ _All_ your brothers.”

“Micool?” Gavin said weakly then Michael was on him, throwing himself on the bed to envelop Gavin in a hug so tight it sent the machinery Gavin was connected too, crazy.

“Gavin!” Michael screamed out and Geoff tried to separate them but his firm hands and pleading voice was ignored. Michael was holding so hard, Geoff could tell he’d have to hurt him to get him to let go and Geoff would never ever lay a hand on his sons in a painful way.

“Micool, man, I got such the headache…Wh-what happened? Dad? Is this…Am I in hospital?” Gavin spoke slowly, confused as Michael spoke over the top of him.

“I’m so sorry Gavin, can you ever forgive me boi? I was so scared for you and your head; thought you were dead for sure or a fucking vegetable I’d have to spoon feed for the rest of my life but I’d do it because you’re my brother and it’s my fault you’re a vegetable and- “

“Please sir! That’s not good for your son! He has to get off, this much excitement isn’t good!” the nurse that entered fluttered over, helplessly gesturing her hands over Michael in a shooing gesture, like that was going to work where Geoff bodily trying to pull him off hadn’t.

“Come on Michael, you heard the nurse, this isn’t good for gavver’s, let the kid breath.” He told his son firmly and Michael reluctantly let Gavin go, leaning back and falling silent. Gavin smiled at him, his eyes a little unfocused, unsure what had happened or what was going on.

“Micool, you’re my boi, of course I’m not angry…but if I was, could you tell me what about? And how much is it worth it to you, cause there’s this new lenses I’ve been looking at…” Geoff breathed a sigh of relief as he listened to Gavin manipulate Michaels hard earned money from his apprentice at a Garage into his own wallet, thinking if Gavin was up to extorting from his brother then he was going to be just fine. That was confirmed by the report the nurse gave after looking his son over, her eyes more disapproving as they watched the two boys talk together.

So, happy was Geoff with the recovery of Gavin and the smile back on Michaels face that after the nurse had left, he was unprepared for the next drama that walked in, busy musing on maybe giving in and letting Michael into the crew, the boy having shown he was determined to walk this path.

“Geoff, we need to talk about Ryan.” Jack said first, coming in with Ray looking rough and bandaged under his arm. Geoff stepped forward to take their youngest, feel him safe in his arms as he spoke to jack.

“Gavin’s awake and the nurse said he’s looking good.” Jack looked by him, seeing for himself Gavin sitting up, looking at them, Michael standing, his eyes locked on Ray.

“I thank Christ for that.” Jack breathed then Jeremy shoved by him, Jack assuming it was more anger directed at him for how he’d spoken to Ryan. It wasn’t.

“You sneaky, two-faced, son of a BITCH!” Jeremy yelled and grabbed Michael, slamming his brother in the face with a furious fist. Michaels head snapped back then Jeremy threw him against a wall, grabbing his collar and lifting the taller teen off his feet.

“Why the fuck would you not wake me?! I not good enough to be a Lad now huh? You could have gotten them killed! You could have died yourself! You stupid fucking savage animal idiot!!” He drew back a fist to hit the unresisting Michael again but Jack responded, grabbing Jeremy under his arms and yanking him back, Michael falling onto the floor in a heap.

Gavin’s was shouting, ray was crying, Geoff was speechless and Jeremy still roaring.

“Calm down Jeremy!” Jack yelled and nurses and a doctor ran in adding to the chaos. It took a few minutes and the dirty doctors hands were well greased before they were all allowed to stay and were left alone to get their family sorted out.

Gavin was distressed and crying, Ray sitting by his bedside, holding his hand. Michael sat close to Ray his arm around his brother and the three shared in the guilt, Michael more than most, that they had excluded Jeremy from the plan. Michael carried the biggest blame, this whole idea, from sneaking out, to the robbery, to leaving Jeremy behind had been his. Geoff was right, he would never be blinded by pride like this again.

In the corner of the room, a curtain separating them and Jeremy sitting on the empty bed, the younger lads listened to their dads rip into, what had until tonight, been the number one most obedient and treasured son.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” Geoff opened up and Jack answered for his son.

“I’ll tell you what’s gotten into him. Fucking Ryan.” Geoff flared at his partner, now was not the time for Jacks complaints against their third partner.

“Jeremy, that was inexcusable. I don’t care how angry you are at your brothers or how they hurt your feelings. We DO NOT, attack each other!” Geoff ignored Jacks input, looking back to the young man sitting before him, arms crossed and fixing him with the dead eyed look he had learnt from them.

“Ok sure, we just keep all those feelings bottled up huh? More secrets for the collection? More pretending everything is right as rain, when in fact, it fucking isn’t?” Geoff took a step back, surprised at the venom in his son’s voice, the hurt.

“Jeremy, what- “

“Please Dad, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. You only lied to us our entire fucking lives about who the hell you were and where we came from. You only spilled the beans because _Dada_ saved my ass from fucking sicko’s. Don’t think I don’t remember you guys fighting after that. And don’t _even_ try to defend the silence order you handed down to me. Michaels a fucking asshole, but YOU!” He stood up and jabbed a finger into his dad’s chest, glaring up at him, “YOU are the reason I’m no longer a lad! It’s you and your fucking secrets that made me this way!”

“Don’t take that tone with your father!” Jack rumbled and Jeremy rounded on him.

“Or what? You’ll spank me? Ground me? How about fucking send me away because I don’t do things _Your_ way?”

“You don’t know anything boy! I know you worship the fucking ground Ryan stands on but- “

“Dada? You think I’m pissed off about Dada?! He’s as bad as you two are! Think you could ever get a straight answer out of him?” he laughed hollowly, somehow this lecture on him having been turned around on his stunned fathers, “No. this isn’t about Dada. This is about how my brothers put themselves in danger trying to impress you. And I know where you’ll go from here too.”

He pointed at the curtain where he knew his younger brothers sat, most likely listening. He didn’t care if they hated him forever, if they all did. Even if this got him kicked out of the family, that ride home, sharing with ray and listening to his younger brother confess his own fears back had changed something inside Jeremy. He saw now, it wasn’t ‘cool’ to be a criminal. It wasn’t a game, an adventure or a challenge. It was dangerous, dirty work.

He had killed once, in a rage and unable to control the broken bits inside him. Had beaten that smirking fucking face, had slammed his head into the bathroom sink until porcelain gave way and he no longer had to hear the taunts ringing in his head, see the bully shove Gavin into the dirt ever again.

Tonight, he had killed again. He had pointed a gun and fired and seen a man crumple, lifeless to the ground. He had watched, crouched protectively over his brother as his father had become a whirlwind of death, limbs separating from bodies and bullets shredding flesh. The smaller jobs he had done, learning the trade, going along to boring deals where you just stood there and listened to men piss in a circle around each other, had not prepared him for that.

“You’ll say, ‘oh the damage is done, they’ve seen too much, may as well teach them and show them more.’. Well I won’t let you. I don’t give a fucking damn what they saw tonight, or did, or how impressed you are in their abilities. All your fucking training does _nothing_ to prepare us for the cold truth. If you take them out of school, then I promise, even if I have to tie them up and drag them screaming to the car, I will take my brothers from you. You cannot make the same mistakes again. _Listen_ to them, _talk_ to them. Don’t let this be the thing that takes away the choice. You assumed because of what broke in me, that this life was all I could have, just like it was for you guys.”

He sighed, looking at his dads who both were shame faced, tears running down their faces as they looked at him.

“I know you love us, and you’re doing your best. Fuck, you have done a great fucking job, and I love you guys,” his own voice broke and he bit his lip, shaking his head to stop himself from breaking down before he was finished, “But you always said we could choose, then you took my choice away when I snapped. _Please…_ Please don’t do it to them too…” He couldn’t finish and his dads stepped forward, and they fell to the floor in a huddle, clinging to one another, crying, the fathers mouthing apologizes and promises as they held their son with as much love as they could.

The curtain drew back, revealing a haggard but clean faced Ryan, having arrived just as Jeremy had mouthed back to Geoff. Behind him, Gavin had been disconnected from the machinery, held up by the arm Michael had around his waist, Ray pressed into Michaels other side.

The lads came forward, past their Dada to join the rest of the family on the floor, not a single face dry. Ryan hesitated unsure of his welcome until Jack looked up at him from the middle of boys, lifting a hand and making a grabby motion.

“Get in here idiot.” He said wetly and then Ryan was on his knees, face in Jacks shoulder, Michael and Ray under his arms, Geoff against his back, Jeremy squeezed between the three dad’s and Gavin buried against Geoff’s chest.

They stayed there, rotating around slightly so everyone had time hugging and talking to everyone else for quite some time. Michael apologized profusely to his brother, Jack and Ryan made up, kissing each other for so long, Gavin started to complain loudly, Geoff rocked Ray silently, vowing to never let another person ever touch his son, everyone was gentle with Gavin whose head was still making him slightly out of it, unsure what was going on but loving the family love being showered down upon him.

When Jeremy found himself now being cradled by his papa he looked up into the kind bearded face who had guided him throughout his entire life.

“Papa, I’m sorry, I don’t hate you, I just- “Jack pressed a finger to his lips then moved the hand to run over Jeremys hair and pull him tighter into him.

“Quiet mister, you’ve already talked yourself back into school, don’t make me ground you as well.” He said quietly and full of humour as Jeremy spluttered and pulled his head back to see not just Jack but his entire family grinning at him.

“What, wait? I have to go back to school? But I’ve been out a year!” Geoff laughed and leant over Michael who was currently in his arms to muse Jeremys hair as Ryan, with Gavin and ray sitting practically on him spoke up.

“You give a speech like that one and expect us _not_ to reenrol you? Heck no bud, it’s school for you. Brush up on your homework skills because I hear senior year is tough.”

Together they laughed at Jeremys horrified expression, the teen putting it on even if he was reluctant to go back. He just wanted his family to be safe and happy and as he looked around, he saw that maybe he had succeeded.


	19. Daddys Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has some sweet time alone with just him and the Xbox... Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've read my other works, this probably feels familiar... Mostly because it is a rewrite and expanstion on a little oneshot i did in prompts, way back when Lad's and Dad's wasn't a thing i was doing at all.  
> Now it's back, redone up, expanded and fixed up to be cannon.  
> I like to think i've gotten better as a writer since then too so you tell me huh? the origanal was 3 pages in word doc, this is 8... so i chunkied it out a bit with fluff, sue me, lol  
> enjoy guys :)

“Bye dads I’ll be at Bruce’s!” Jeremy cried, having rushed in from school, changed and was already back out near the door reaching for his coat before Ray could even dump his bag down on the couch. Geoff turned from where he had been chatting with Gavin to fix Jeremy with a stern finger.

“Oh no you don’t buddy. Homework first.” Ray sighed and plunked himself down on the couch, picking up a remote and flicking on the Tv preparing to change over to games. As Jeremy wheedled his way past homework and to friend time, Ray cried out as Michael hit him on the top of the head and snatched the Xbox remote out of his hands.

“I’ll do it later Dad promise.”

“Does Mr Peake know you’re coming over?”

“Hey! No, it’s my turn!” Ray complained as Michael jumped over the back of the couch and signed into his profile.

“Age before beauty bro.” Michael said cockily, ray glaring at his brother.

“That’s only for doors dickhead.”

“Well it’s for Xbox time too. Anyway, shouldn’t you be off like framing your latest bullseyes or something?” Michael mocked, secretly jealous of Rays score, the only one to come close to Rays perfect ten out of ten was Jeremy.

“Thanks dad! Love you bye!” It seemed Jeremy had been successful at talking his way out of homework, the favoured son getting away with near murder like usual. Sure enough, the rest weren’t so lucky.

“Ray, Michael, get over here and do your homework. God like every day I feel like we have this conversation.” The second sentence was addressed to Jack who was containerising down food for lunches and chuckling with Geoff over the raising of kids. Ray shot another glare at Michael and grabbed his bag, dragging it under protest to the table where Gavin had already taken one side over. The nerd just loved doing homework, never getting in trouble for dodging it. Well, science or S.O.S.E homework anyway. Even breath the word Phys ed around him and he’d disappear.

“Hey, Michael hasn’t moved Dad.” Ray was glad to dob Michael in, his brother giving him the finger without looking up.

“That better not be fucking directed at me kid.” Geoff said dangerously, Michael dropping his hand, pausing his game and colouring.

“Geoff, language.” Jack berated quietly.

“Please jack, they’re old enough and smart enough to know only to swear when we can’t catch them.”

“Geoff!”

“Please, like they’re not swearing out of ear shot.” Geoff scoffed then looked back to Michael, Ray looking between them happily as he spread out his own books, ready for the tearing into.

“Michael. Homework. Don’t make me ask again.”

“Already done Dad. I did it at lunch and last class was music so I got off easy.” Rays jaw dropped and he couldn’t believe it when Geoff walked over and Michael presented his books, nodding his head and handing them back, tousling Michaels stupid dumb curls.

“Good job son, way to keep on top of it.” Geoff praised then when he turned around, caught Ray staring at them, “Ray? Need a hand with your work there?”

Un-freaking believable. He turned back to his work, shaking his head and vowing vengeance on Michael when he heard a smug chuckle from behind him. He leant over his books, tackling math first to get it out of the way.

“Hey Papa? We got this debate assignment in English. I got stuck on the arguing against guns’ side. But the thing is, the gun’s laws are complete tosh, aren’t they? A few little laws aren’t going to stop anyone. I mean it’s rubbish how easily people can get their damn hands on the things. Look at our house, it’s loaded up to the nines, isn’t it? And we just use it for practise, imagine what other people could do.”

Ray looked up from his book hearing the tell Jack always gave before he lied, sucking his breath in through his teeth. Sure enough, Geoff had stiffened slightly, his face blank and Jacks movement had gone stiff.

“Well, Gavver’s, the thing is…shooting is a fun pastime. And we like the variety, don’t you?” jack explained, Ray agreeing with him.

“Well, no but you make me do it anyway.” Gavin grumbled and Geoff snapped at him.

“Hey, most kids would love to shoot every weekend. Guns are cool.”

“Geoff don’t tell him that. Shut up and pack these would you.” Jack irritated, tagging Geoff out to take his spot, leaning over the kitchen bench to talk to Gavin.

“Ok my point is, there are plenty of good reasons to tighten gun laws. I’d like to know my boys aren’t going to be shot up just because someone had their feelings hurt one to many times.”

“But papa, if someone wanted to, they could go mental with a weapon anyway. It’s just way to easy.”

“Actually Gav, it wouldn’t be. Say your daddy pissed me off something chronic.”

“Like that’s never happened!” Michael yelled from the couch, the family chuckling, everyone now listening in.

“Right well, maybe worse than usual. It would be so simple for me to go down to the stores and get a gun, come back and shoot him. Maybe less than an hour. But. If we had a waiting period, then maybe I’d have a cool twenty-four hours to really think it over. Make sure I really didn’t want to see that pretty face again.”

“Naww, you think I’m pretty?” Geoff sassed, Jack laughing and straightening, pulling Geoff’s arm to kiss him, all three sons making grossed out noises as their parents chuckled.

“Also, side note.” Geoff pipped up as jack let him go, “Gun laws would make top hardened criminals very happy. Would drive up the price of the Gun trade exponentially. Maybe they’d be able to afford a bigger house, a nicer car, maybe buy a certain someone that hakuchou drag they keep hinting-“ He grunted as jack elbowed his side, ray cocking his head at the surprise gesture. Dada was out right now, at his mysterious job that no one ever spoke about. But Ray had some idea’s…

Gavin asked another question but Ray was tuning out now, turning everything over in his mind. He has known for some time now that something was different about his dads. Not just the Gay permanent three-way they had going on but something really seriously different. They worked odd hours and he and his brothers had checked, the airline Jack said he worked for? Never heard of him. Then sometimes they’d show up bandaged or bruised or burnt. They wouldn’t give an explanation and any trying to get one out of them resulted in you getting in trouble.

Then there were the incidents. The time Dada and Daddy left to go pick up Papa that took three days and left the boys with Miles and Kerry, two young men who became permanent on call babysitters. The time Jeremy had run away and even though it had been dark and kinda hard to see, Gavin swore that Dada had been covered in blood and when they had tried to get answers from Lil’J later, they had their hides tanned when their brother had burst into tears and ran to papa. Then there was the time they had been woken up in the middle of the night and had sneak out of the house with Papa while instead they heard yelling and gunshots. Never got an explanation for that either, or why they never got to see inside that house again.

Too many things didn’t add up and Ray was sick of being lied too.

“Well fuck me sideways, when the hell did we run out of sugar?” Geoff’s swearing caught Rays attention. That was another thing. Whenever Dada went out alone for however long, Geoff’s langue became worse and Jack became more coddling.

“Oh, I told Ryan we’d do a shop this afternoon anyway. Completely forgot about it.” Jack remarked, pushing up from the bench, “Come on guys, you get a reprieve.”

“Yeah, never say I don’t do anything for you.” Geoff backed up Jacks order sarcastically, Gavin closing his books and Michael saving his game as Ray contemplated his chances. Well, the best way to find out was to just ask, right?

“Papa? Could I stay home?” He asked hesitantly, Jack pausing in the midst of herding Rays brothers and the childishly stubborn Geoff into jackets. Both Dads looked to Ray who had turned on his seat to look at them. At their sides, Gavin and Michael looked between them, readying themselves for their own responses, either jeering or pleading depending on the answer.

“He is Twelve now Jack. We’re going to be gone like an hour.” Geoff came down on ray’s side, his other sons now carefully thinking over their own requests.

“I know, but he won’t be safe here alone.” Jack said slowly and Ray saw his chance slipping by.

“Come on pops, I’ll lock every window and door, I know the alarm code and I’ll have the phone right next to me in case of anything.” Ray bargained, his dads having one of their silent conversations that consented of muscle twitches of the face and tilting of the head. Dada seemed a master of it with his expressive eyebrows, but the other two did just fine, Geoff finishing his silent argument with a low, “Boy’s a deadeye too, knows where the knives are.”

“OK, fine-“

“Papa can I stay?!”

“I don’t want to go shopping either!”

“Quiet!” Jack cut off the other two and looked back to Ray who was trying not to let his excitement show too much on his face.

“You finish your homework first then you can play Xbox. Everything needs to be locked up and you call me anytime and we will come straight home alright?”

“Yes papa!” Ray said quickly then, unable to contain himself, jumped off the seat and ran to his papa, hugging him hard.

“thank you!” He murmured from around Jacks waist, melting the big man who smiled down at him. Geoff knew a goner when he saw one and with a hand on either son’s shoulder, marched Gavin and Michael out towards the car, listening to them bitch the whole way.

Jack knelt down and hugged Ray properly before moving back slightly so their eyes were level, both hidden behind glasses.

“I’m trusting you here Ray. You’re a responsible and smart kid…so no raves alright?” he joked and ray laughed. Jack hugged him again murmuring into his ear, “My stash of snacks is in the top cupboard behind the oatmeal. Make use of it because it won’t be there next time.”

Ray smiled wider, loving his papa when the man winked at him and stood up, grabbing his own jacket.

“Lock the door behind me alright?” He reminded Ray who couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“No papa, I’m going to leave it open and put up a sign,” he put up a hand, gesturing like he could see the sign now, “’ kid alone inside, get him while he’s vulnerable!’” Jack frowned but Ray shut the door and turned the lock, hearing his papa scoff then laugh as he walked away.

_YES_

No stupid brothers, no overbearing parents. No shouting, or sharing or people walking in front of the TV or having to pause to do dumb chores. Just him and some sweet, sweet uninterrupted call of duty time.

He ran over to his homework and wrote in gibberish for all the answers. If jack did check, he wasn’t going to look further then to make sure the blanks were filled in. He shoved everything in his bag and raced to the room he shared with Gavin (total rip by the way, Jeremy and Michael both had their own rooms), throwing it on the bed and shimming out of his school clothes and into his comfortable pyjamas. Then it was into the bathroom, washing his hands, face and neck then sprinting some soapy water on his hair and shaking it out, making him look and smell like he had a shower. As he ran back into the loungeroom to log into the Xbox, he hoped looking like he had had a shower meant when his brother did get home, he’d get more time as they had to take their showers.

He cued up his game and relaxed back into the couch with a contented sigh. He had dominated in two matches and was about to start a third when he remembered the secret Papa had shared. He got up and went to the fridge, pulling out a Caprisun and putting it on the bench before reaching up and feeling his way by touch to the stash of junk behind the Oatmeal. He gave a cry of success when he snagged a chip packet and pulled it out, catching it and grinning.

“Cheetos! Nice Papa.” He said to himself. Then he was spinning, chips dropping from his hand as he fumbled for the knife draw, the front door almost exploding in.

Dada stumbled into view, keys dropping from his fingers, his other hand pressed against his side, a mask already hitting the floor. Ray froze, his own hand almost clenched around a knife, watching as his Dad gave a pained groan, shutting the door then throwing his back against it then sliding down it to the floor, eyes closing.

“Dad?” Ray managed to say and Ryan looked up eye’s shooting open to meet the eyes of his son.

“Ray. Your meant to be shopping...” he said softly, speaking like there wasn’t blood leaking over his fingers, his green shirt turning a mix of red and rust. Ray stared at it now, still with one hand half in the draw, all thoughts of games, food and alone time suspended.

“I ah, Papa and Daddy said... Are you...?” he couldn’t finish, the blood was mesmerizing, a constant slow leak over fingers that had held his when he had fallen off the obstacle course or tripped and scrapped a knee. Ryan followed his look and with another pained breath he couldn’t quiet hide, rotated his torso so Ray could no longer watch him bleed, waving his free hand casually.

“Oh, I’m fine ray, don’t worry about it.” Ryan tried to down play it but his blue eyes were creased with pain and concern, flicking to the bathroom where the Kit lived then back to his son, “Could you ah, get me the phone please?” he asked and Ray jumped at the order, finally unfreezing, to race to the cordless and bring it back to his dad.

“Dad your hurt.” He pointed out feeling stupid but unable to stop himself. Dada just wasn’t acting like he was hurt and Ray wondered whether the shock of a wound could make you forget you were wounded at all. Ryan waved it off again crushing the ‘he doesn’t know about it’ theory and sparking the ‘fuck my Dada is either a tough bastard or insane’ hypothesis to be born.

“Nah, looks worse than it is. Get the kit please?” Ray was off again, part of the training regimen the boys had been part of since Ray was six including a rundown of all the supplies in the house. As he grabbed the heavy-duty kit from the bathroom and brought it back he heard Dada talking to one of his other fathers.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be home! Ok, gee thanks for your sympathy, you do realise this fucking hurts, right? Yes, please asap. Yeah, I might, it’s still in there so it’s a possibility. Of course, I’m staying calm for Ray, will you calm down? God I’m the one who got, got! Stop yelling at me please. Stop. Stop. Stop. God you’re a teen. No, he’s fine. Because he’s our kid that’s why. I know, I know this is going to be hard to explain but fuck I didn’t have much of a choice. I’ll send him away before I do anything. Yeah, ah-ha, I got to go see what I can do. Yeah hurry huh? Chaa, I’ll try not to die in front of Ray. Fuck me.” he hung up, ray returning with the kit, placing it next to his dad and opening it for him.

“Dada? You’re not like going to bleed out or anything, are you?” he asked trying not to let fear into his voice, trying to earn his father’s approval and earning the tough complement his father had paid him. Dada was right though, there was no way Ray was letting this one go. He needed answers but he knew now wasn’t the time as he watched colour slowly drain from his father’s face.

“No, I’m going to be fine. Geoff’s coming home right now. I need you to go wait in your room until he gets here.”

“No way. I’m not going anywhere. You’re pale as fuck dad!”

“Language!” Ryan said sternly trying to fumble, opening the cleanser packet one handed. Sure fingers pulled it from his hand and Ray opened it, careful not to spill the solution. He wasn’t about to let his Dad die because he couldn’t get the supplies he needed. Ray poured the liquid into the bottle then handed it back to his dad.

“Ok fine you can stay but your looking away right now.” Ryan gave in with the order, in too much pain and too compromised to not take the help promised by his pre-teen sons wide but determined eyes.

“But dad I-“

“Now Ray!” Ryan wouldn’t budge on that point and he waited until Ray turned his head sullenly staring at the wall before he pulled up his shirt exposing the bullet hole. By the feel and look, it seemed he had gotten lucky that he’d been hit in the fleshy part of his side and not the organs. The problem was, the bullet was still in there. He sprayed the solution on the wound, trying to see what he was working with, whether he could get the bullet out himself. He winced, hissing through his teeth.

“Alright, now I’m going to need the tongs.” He said quietly, putting his shirt down so Ray could turn back and paw through the kit.

“What happened?”

“I’m stupid is what happened. Know what we always tell you boys about when your holding weapons?”

“If you’re holding a weapon, you focus on that weapon.” Ray intoned, having it drilled into his mind every Saturday when they went through the lessons his father’s taught.

“Well I didn’t focus. So make sure you’re not dumb like me ok?”

“That’s going to be easy, your pretty dumb dad.” Ray joked and Ryan huffed a laugh as his son handed him the medical tongs. Ray wanted to ask why his Dada had been handling a weapon outside a Saturday but Ryan gestured at the wall and Ray had to look away again.

“You’re a cheeky kid ray, never lose that.” Ryan told him proudly then steeled himself, putting the tongs against the whole and taking a few quick breaths.

He shut his eye’s, sight useless in helping him here and grunted as he purposely sunk metal into his body, reaching with the tongs for the bullet he knew was lodged at the end of the hole, hunting for the bullet by feel. Blood coated his hands and he felt more join the already soaked patch down his side. He was concerned for how much blood he was losing but he needed the bullet out so he could close the wound quickly and stem the blood flow. He groaned, trying to huff through the pain, white prickling under his lids.

“Ah fuck me...” he cursed, wiggling deeper, blood pouring and making his fingers slippery.

“Move your fucking hands.” Ray said in a tone he must have learnt from Geoff, all irritation and power. Ray couldn’t take it anymore, staring at a wall and hearing Ryan in pain. Dada never made noises of pain. Jack had taken him through the first aid course and he had kicked the shit out of his brothers when they used to play operation as younger kids. This was just a combination of those things.

Ryan was helpless as his son took over, Ray snagging the tongs from Ryan’s covered hands and with one hand framing the wound, he dug in, telling himself this was just another operation game. Just cold plastic and a buzzer if he got it wrong. Not his beloved fathers flesh and blood. He felt the tongs tap metal and Ryan gave another choked off cry when Ray expanded the tongs and pressed deeper, catching the bullet in them. He flicked his eyes to Ryan’s face, the man had his head back, jaw set and eyes furrowed as he breathed heavily through his nose.

“FUCK!” Ryan bellowed, clenching his hands into fists and jerking when Ray yanked it out. Ray threw the tongs with the deadly little projectile away pressing his hands to his dad’s side, scared by the amount of blood that started to almost spurt from the wound, no longer able to pretend it was a game. Panicked brown eyes looked up into blue as his dad panted harshly, blinking rapidly.

“Dad, what do I do now?” Ray asked urgently, having not covered fucking gut wounds in first aid. Ryan was blinking hard, trying to chase the fog stealing his vision back as the world tipped and his sons face split and became whole again.

“P-pack the wound. Press hard, don’t worry about hurting me.” Ryan instructed trying to hold onto consciousness. Ray followed the instructions closely, doing each step as precisely as he could, he fathers voice growing weak then strong then weak again as he worked. He had to help his Dada lean forward so he could wrap the finished product tightly as instructed.

When it was done, Ryan slumped back against the door breathing hard, Ray quivering by his side, his small hands covered with his father’s blood. Ray looked down at them then at the limp hand by Ryan’s side, some twisted part of him noting that at last he was the same skin tone as one of his family. Ryan’s head swam and he felt weakness running through his body but he forced open an eye, seeing the white oval of his son’s face.

“Ray come here buddy.” He motioned weakly getting Ray to come onto the other less blood soaked side of him and sit, putting his arm around the small lad’s shoulders and kissing his forehead.

“You did so good Ray. So good.”

“You’re going to live now right?” Ray asked worriedly, his eyes starting to brim, feeling his age as he finally let himself contemplate how terrified he had been for his father. Adrenaline had momentarily driven everything but his father’s voice from his mind, letting him follow instructions calmly and competently but now he could really understand how much blood was over them both and what that meant for his Dada. Ryan kissed his head again, pulling him as tight as he could against his good side.

“You kidding me? With you here, looking after me? I’m going to live forever. You’re never getting rid of me. I’m always going to be here, correcting your language and schooling you in halo.”

“Please, I can take you now old man.” Ray scoffed with a watery smile, hugging his dad and burying his face into Ryan’s side. The tears started and then he couldn’t stop them, Ryan’s hand rubbing at his shoulders as he let go into his dad. He loved his family so much, even though he always acted uncaring, he never wanted them to go away. Ryan was the father who understood him, understood the apathetic air that came naturally to him. He couldn’t imagine life without his Dada there. Ryan shushed him and rubbed his shoulders, breathing in his son’s scent from his dark locks and closing his eyes.

“I love you so much Ray. You’re such a good kid. Such a smart one too. I’m so glad I got you buddy.” Ryan murmured as his son cried all his fear out.

Geoff tried to open the door but it was jammed, relief coursing through him when he heard Ryan's voice yell ‘Occupied!’ and Ray laugh. He went around the side door and instantly regretted ripping into Ryan so bad. The man was see through, Geoff could see that only that vagabond stubbornness was keeping him up, the reason for it tucked into his side. Rays face was also pale, his eyes red rimmed and his fingers covered in dried blood. Geoff's heart leapt up into his throat at the sight but he stayed calm.

“Hey guys, interesting day?” he asked as he came up to them.

“Oh, super fun day.” Ryan said in an upbeat tone, trying so hard not to scare ray.

“Hey ray, I’m gonna get your dad off his lazy ass, can you go open the door to our bedroom, turn on the aircon and pull down the sheet’s please?” he asked and ray nodded getting up. He paused as Geoff took his place by his side to look at Ryan.

“I swore at you before. I’m sorry.” He said and Ryan smiled at him.

“eh, special circumstances. Just don’t make it a habit.” He said shaking a finger that had Ray give another small smile. He ran off to do his Daddy’s bidding Geoff now able to whisper.

“the fuck happened?”

“It all went sideways, fucking set up. Managed to wipe them out, just got to stay low. Don’t let the boys watch news, Vagabond is going to be all over it.”

“I meant with Ray, Ryan, what happed with Ray.”

“That kid saved my fucking life. Got the bullet out, stayed calm, talked to me right through it. He’s a god damn natural. I’m stepping up his training. I cannot describe how proud I am of that kid.”

“Oh, I’ll describe to you how much trouble you’re in mister. Fucking in trouble as dicks, that’s how much.”

“Ok, next time I’ll just bleed to death in the car huh? Less traumatising all round? I need stitches, I just got Ray to do a patch.” Ryan had been shot so Geoff let the attitude go for now. More he was angry because it had pushed what they had been avoiding for years. Telling the kids just exactly their jobs were. None of them were stupid, Jeremy had figured it out and been sworn to secrecy, just another one to keep from his brothers, and Michael wasn’t too far off himself. Gavin was blissfully ignorant and Ray never gave a sign he seemed to care.

But after this, Geoff knew there was no avoiding it. They would have to sit them all down and soon and spill the beans on the big family secret. He just hoped they were ready for it.

God, he hoped _he_ was ready for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C-can i be selfish here? If theirs any artists who feel so inspired, Could i get a picture of Ray and Ryan just after the bullet came out? like Ryan with one hand against a bandaged side, and an arm around Ray? If you feel like it that is, i'm not the boss of you guys but man, i'd love to see that.  
> :)   
> Artist or not i hope you guys enjoyed!


	20. Something about Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor gavin just can't bring up the courage to tell his fathers the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a fluffy little peek at just before the dads found out gavins secret dream :)  
> Enjoy

“-And you always said we could make our own choices so you know, I’m sixteen now and, like, I think I know what I want. Or. Well, I know what I don’t want. You know what I mean? Of course you don’t, you’re a sodding reflection of an idiot.” Gavin grumbled into the bathroom mirror then sighed, thunking his head against the glass and shutting his eyes.

Gavin was the baby of a criminal family, where all three of his brothers were happy to follow their dads into the same life choices. He may not be the youngest but he was definitely the babied one and he was terrified of going up to his fathers and telling them something he was sure was going to break their hearts.

Gavin did not want to be a criminal.

Everything Michael did had an edge of extra violence even banging on the bathroom door, a simple knock becoming an assault.

“Come on Gavver’s! Sometime tonight would be fucking awesome!” His older brother complained and Gavin gritted his teeth, take a few steps to the door and yanking it open to glare at his brother.

“No need to beat the bloody door down you nong, I’m out already, you happy?” he snapped and Michael looked over his little brother in surprise, Gavin never snapped at him, then crowded him back into the bathroom, dumping his own pyjamas just inside the doorway then folding his arms once the door was shut.

“Ok, what’s up gav? You look like you’ve swallowed a grenade or something.” Gavin rolled his eyes at Michael and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” He muttered and made to move by him to the door but was shoved into the bathroom sink.

“I am going to worry about it gavver’s. Those pricks at school giving you a hard time again? After Lil’J and I messed them up?”

“No Michael that’s not it. And I never asked you guys to step in did I?”

“Well we had too. Ray’s got his cave man all over him, someone needed to look out for you.”

Gavin grunted in frustration and tried to get by only to be shoved back again.

“Gavin! Talk to me boi!”

“You wouldn’t get it Michael so shove off!” He tried once more and when Michael put a hand on his should to push him back, shoved his brother instead, “Stop shoving me!”

“Boys!” the door swung open, jack still holding the handle as he took in his boys, Gavin red faced and fists tight, Michael, arms folded, looking more and more like Geoff everyday with the disapproving look he was shooting his brother, “What’s going on in here?”

Michael looked to Gavin who looked away from him and to the ground, his face tight. He didn’t know what was going on with Gavin but he knew his brother didn’t want to talk about it with their dads.

“Nothing Papa. Were cool here. Gavin was just clearing out so I could shower.” Gavin’s head jerked up at Michaels words, softening slightly and giving a nod.

“Yeah, s’cuse me pops.” He slid by Michael and Jack and out into the hall, Jack looking after him then turning back to look at Michael.

“Ok, no. Really. What was going on in here?” Jack wasn’t fooled for a second but Michael threw his hands up then pointed his dad out.

“Showers papa, what the fuck else goes on in here?” Michael quipped and Jack frowned, starting to lecture Michael on his attitude, a lecture he got a lot these days, as Gavin slipped into his bedroom he still shared with Ray.

Ray wasn’t in right now, having gone out on a date with his boyfriend, meaning Ryan wasn’t home either, probably out following them at a distance. Which also means Geoff was out, tracking Ryan and trying to get him to give the boy some privacy. Most likely failing since he wasn’t a fan of Joel either at the moment.

Maybe now was the time to talk just one on one with Papa, the most approachable. Gavin fell on his bed with a groan, scooping the pillow up and pressing his face into it. Then again maybe not. Since Michael was the heir, Jeremy was Ryan’s apprentice and Ray wanted to walk a lone path as a sniper, Jack was hoping Gavin would follow in his footsteps.

Nope, Gavin was going to have to be a gangster, there was no way he could do otherwise.

“Gavver’s? You ok buddy?” papa knocked at this door before he opened it, Gavin sitting up quickly trying to cover the fact he may have been tearing up by rubbing his eyes then running the hand through his hair.

“Fine Papa.”

Jack came in and sat on the end of Gavin’s bed, noting the chaos of the room, two teens crammed into too little space. He felt guilty that they hadn’t yet given the boys their own rooms, unable to afford it right now. Both financially and criminally, not wanting to bring heat down on their heads with a heist or risk being tracked and found out as they tried to flip houses.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Jack said softly Gavin nodding his head and giving a little chuckle.

“Sure papa. I know.”

“No, really Gavin. If there’s something bothering you, you can come tell me. I’m here for you.” Jack tried again but still got the blanket assurance, feeling like something was still bothering his son. He frowned but let it go, not wanting to pry, instead giving the teen a one arms hug that had him squawking in protest.

“Well, if you’re sure you’re ok, I’ll leave you to sleep. We got a big day tomorrow.” He got up after exchanging goodnight’s, flicking Gavin’s light off for him as he walked away. Gavin breathed out a heavy sigh and threw his head back onto the pillow, glaring at the roof.

“Good job wanker, there was your chance and you messed it up, idiot…” he berated himself then when he heard the front door burst open and the sounds of Ray shouting at his dads, Gavin rolled over, hugging his pillow tight. A chance like that might not come again for him.

Dealing with Jeremy trying to reintegrate into a school normally while still doing side missions for the crew, Michael beginning to learn the ropes as Geoff’s heir and Ray bucking the protective sphere for cruisy time with his boyfriend, Gavin was entrusted to be the son that was ok. The son that was never difficult, always happy and upbeat.

They could count on Gavin to not cause any problems.

…Stupid fucking brothers, hogging the limelight of their parent’s eyes…

 

Geoff and Ryan were not speaking to each other, leaving Jack as the mediator between them, the story of his life. After Ray had torn shreds off his fathers for invasion of privacy, raving about Ryan and Geoff following him around, he had left with Jeremy to sleep over in the city safe house, the older boy was staying in while he awaited a package that was too sensitive to come here.

Ryan blamed Geoff for being caught while Geoff blamed Ryan for being there in the first place. Neither had liked Ray’s hurt and angry speech, never their intention to make Ray feel like they didn’t trust him or his abilities. So of course, rather than discuss everything between the three, Ray had run off and Jack was left with two men sulking like their own teenage sons, sitting at either side of the end of the bed, not looking at each other.

“You.” Jack begun with Geoff first, fixing him with his stare and pointing a finger, “Did I or did I not tell you to leave Ryan to dig his own grave?”

“But-“

“And you.” Jack turned to Ryan ignoring Geoff’s protests, “You lied to me when you said you were checking on Jeremy huh?”

“Technically-“

“Here we go…” Geoff cut in but Ryan spoke over him.

“-I said I would be checking on our son. I didn’t say whic-“

“Jesus Ryan! It’s enough that Ray asked for his chip out, now you’re going to follow him everywhere?”

Ryan turned to face Jack more fully, throwing a hand at the door in a violent gesture.

“No not everywhere! Just when he’s out with that…Big…Idiot…man-child-monkey, guy!” Ryan lost the thread of his sentence, searching for ways to insult Joel, the young man rapidly becoming a permeant fixture around Ray, always around the house or Ray was out and about with him.

Ryan did not like this relationship, the most serious one any of their boys had experienced yet and with Ryan’s baby boy no less.

“The man has a point Jack.” Geoff reluctantly backed up Ryan, still irritated he had to go try and bring Ryan back and got Ray angry at them.

“No, he doesn’t! when are you two going to get it through your thick skulls that Ray can take care of himself? That he doesn’t need us anymore?” The two dads on the bed flinched as jack voiced the hard truth they were all dreading to face. There was hope however when the two looked up from their saddened postures at Jacks next words.

“Ray may be alright, but we do have other sons you know? And one of them needs us right now I think.”

“What’s up with Michael?”

“Jeremy is fine, I checked in with him before I left to follow Ray.”

Jack sighed, coming forward and kneeling down between his partners, laying a hand on eithers knee.

“Gavin guys. Something is up with Gavin… Help me out here jeez”

 

The next morning had Gavin waking late, Rays alarm never going off as the lad had never slept here. Gavin looked over at the still made bed then groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. Then he was jumping out of bed and lurching for clothes, having remembered the day and no idea what time it was. If his dads had let him sleep in, it was only to let him dig his own grave, loving to lecture him on perfecting an internal clock.

He burst out of his room, still skipping into pants, running into the lounge room to find Geoff and Michael were heading out the door. His brother and father stopped to look at him, his shirt inside out and pants unbuckled, smiling at him. Michael started to chuckle but Geoff smacked a fist into his shoulder and looked to Gavin.

“Morning sunshine. I’m taking Michael to work, some one on one time. Ray’s out with Jeremy and Ryan’s out the back doing whatever the fuck he does on a Saturday with no one to train. There’s some bacon in the microwave, cook your own toast. We’ll see you later.” With that strange little speech, Geoff shoved Michael out before him and left the house. Gavin looked at the door for a moment then flinched when Jacks hand landed on his shoulder.

“ _I’ll_ cook you toast gavver’s don’t worry. Wouldn’t want the house burnt down anyway.” Jack grinned at him, confusing the lad further, walking into the kitchen and snapping his fingers at a kitchen side stool. Gavin slid onto one, watching his Papa make him fresh toast, cooking and egg to go with the leftover bacon. As he worked, jack spoke to him.

“We thought a day off from training could do you some good gav. We know you hate it.” Jack started, Gavin surprised and mouth dropping open, “I just wanted you to know how proud we are that you do it anyway. Without complaint.” Jack laughed, glancing at Gavin’s face then back to wear he was serving up breakfast on a plate, careful not to bust the egg.

“Well, without much complaint anyway. I can’t tell you how grateful we are to have you Gavin. I don’t think I tell you this enough, but I love you son.” He finished up, sliding the plate in front of Gavin whose cheeks were burning and his mouth snapped shut.

“I love you too Papa.” He ground out, gifting Jack with a smile and starting in on his breakfast. Though jack could tell Gavin had been touched by Jacks little speech, he could see there was still something bothering his youngest acting son.

“Do I smell bacon?” Ryan entered, topless and sweating from his morning exercises. He came around the kitchen bench, snagging a strip of bacon from the microwave plate, winking at Gavin who chuckled as Jacks attention was diverted from young son to younger partner.

“Ryan! You reek like a dam gym sock! Get out of the kitchen and have a shower!” he complained, objecting when Ryan reached out and grabbed him by the front of his pants, pulling the bigger bearded man to himself.

“Will you cook me bacon if I’m a good boy and shower up?” Ryan asked, smiling and searching jack’s eyes with his own. Behind the melting gent Gavin made a sick face and pointed into his open mouth. Ryan saw and laughed, purposefully grabbing Jack by the head and pulled him in for a kiss, earning them a disgusted groan from their son.

Jack pulled away, shoulders shaking with mirth as he started to manhandle Ryan out of the kitchen.

“Out! Go shower and I’ll see about the bacon.” He told Ryan who just winked at him then at his son.

“What if I’m craving a little sugar now?” he asked innocently, being shoved out of the kitchen and jack landing a hit to his backside.

“Shower Ryan, now! You’re as bad as the boys some days.” Jack shook his head as Ryan left, Gavin sniggering from his place, his problem not resolved by any means but definitely cheered up. Jack thanked his lucky stars for the love and support of his two partners, Geoff’s idea being readied in his mind, and Ryan’s shenanigans perking up the down lad. Jack didn’t know what he had done to deserve them, but he promised himself he’d join Ryan in the shower if Gavin took the news Jack was about to deliver well.

“So, Gavin. I’ve been talking with your dads and we’ve come to realise something.” Gavin’s smile fell and his chuckles stopped, looking up at his papa with a near panic that stirred concern and curiosity in Jack, but he continued hoping maybe the news will encourage Gavin to open up, “You and Ray are much too old to be sharing a room. In fact, you’ve been too big for a while now.”

Gavin caught on that Jack wasn’t talking about Gavin’s secret desire to be a lawyer, but instead was going on about Gavin’s personal space.

“You need your own space gavver’s, we get that. So your Daddy came up with an idea. If you wanted, and you don’t have too! Keep in mind it’s an idea… We could convert the garage into a bedroom for you, get rid of the doors, install a wall instead, put in some aircon.” Gavin’s face across the bench went blank and Jack coloured, afraid of the boy’s reaction, “Sure it will be a little rough, and we’re sorry we can’t really get a bigger house yet, give you a proper one… But it will be yours, and yours alone. A room that is.”

“Are you serious?” Gavin asked, food forgotten and even the stress of his fears and worries pressed out of mind as he gauged the facial expressions of his father, searching for guile.

“Well, only if you wanted to gav, no one is forcing you out of your room- “Gavin threw himself across the bench, his long arms wrapped around his papa in a hug. Gavin was tall, almost his full adult height and he had the arm span to match. Jack was so relieved that Gavin was reacting positively, wrapping the teen in his own arms and lifting him from the floor in a near bear hug.

“Papa! This is AWESOME!! When can we get started?! When can I start moving in? Are we getting rid of the auto doors first? Can we leave them in? then my room will be like the bat cave!” Gavin gushed, uncaring of being lifted, Jack happy to have Gavin happy.

“When everyone comes home for dinner, we’ll turn it into a group project. No, you can’t keep the auto doors, we’ll install the wall first, then you can start moving your stuff.” Gavin pulled back, practically jittering on his feet.

“Can I call Bruce and Adam?! They’re going to go way off! Adam still shares with his brother too you know, at least Ray is quiet, Joel sings show tunes all the time and- “Jack held up a hand to still Gavin’s excited blathering.

“I got a better idea. Take your phone and you can go see if their home.” Gavin was off before Jack finished his sentence, the door still open for jack to yell through.

“Try Bruce first! The peakes live closer!”

“Yes papa!” Gavin called back from the pavement, sprinting for his friend’s house.

“Gavin gone? Did you find out what was wrong?” Ryan’s voice came from behind him, Jack still looking out the door with a smile on his face. He shut the door and turned to answer, but his breath caught.

The years had been kind to Ryan, the man having kept his tone physique even through their less active years. He had a towel knotted around his hips and was towelling his hair dry. Rather than answer, Jack pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, Ryan holding his arms up in silent protest as Jack sent it to Geoff.

_Geoff: Dropping Michael with Jeremy, think he’s hanging out with those twins he was talking about._

_Jack: What about Ray?_

_Geoff: Jackass picked him up_

_Jack: I’m pretty sure his name is Joel, and hurry because I’m unwrapping before you get here._

It wasn’t often they got to be alone and Jack wasn’t going to squander time waiting for Geoff. He put his phone away and grinned at Ryan, the man having folded his arms as he glared at Jack.

“Enough talking about me?” He asked, pretending to sulk. Jack slid arms around him, pressing their noses together.

“I’ll talk to you all you want baby. That’s go get you dry huh?”

That’s what Ryan liked to hear.


	21. Gavin's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin snaps and tells his dad what's been bothering him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angst angst ahead.  
> Poor gavvers...

Gavin was laying on his bed, on his stomach, hugging his pillow and reading his book. He looked up when there was a knock at the door and Geoff popped his head in. Gavin had moved into his new room around a month ago, which was about as long as his good humour had lasted.

Gavin had become sullen, reserved and snappy once more, all the problems he was showing before they had given him the new room. The Dads had hoped having his own space would make him happy but every day Gavin was getting worse.

“Hey, didn’t you hear me yelling?”

“I did.” Gavin said mildly, turning the page of his book and looking away from his father who opened the door wide and crossed his arms.

“Well? I need you to get out here and help your papa.” Geoff said with a frown. Gavin didn’t look up and made no sign he was getting up.

“What with? Need you school age son to hack another security system that goes way over your prehistoric head?”

Geoff jerked back at the bitterness and gestured with one angry hand.

“Where the fuck did that come from? No, it’s your turn to help cook dinner you little shit.”

“Oh.” Gavin sighed and dog tagged his book, closing it and sitting up. He got up and went to push by his dad but Geoff put a hand on Gavin’s chest and pushed him back onto his bed.

“No Gav, you don’t get to mouth off like that and just walk off.” Geoff told him firmly, turning to yell out the door then shut it behind him, “Talking with Gav! Michaels up next!”

“FUCK YOU GAVIN!” Michael yelled now he had to take Gavin’s place. Too Geoff surprise, Gavin yelled back through the door.

“GO SUCK A KNOB MICOOL!”

“Gavin!”

“What?! You heard him!”

 Geoff shook his head, concern warring with irritation.

“Not the issue here kid. The issue is your attitude.” Geoff told his son watching as Gavin frowned and crossed his legs, throwing his hands up.

“News flash Dad, I’m a teen. We have attitudes. You’d think a crime boss would be able to deal with it anyway.” Gavin said snarkily and Geoff pointed a finger at him.

“Look! That there is the problem! You’ve been bitching and not so fucking subtle making it known you got a fucking problem with our jobs kid.” Gavin rolled his eyes and stood up, his face angry.

“You don’t have a fucking job dad! You have a fucking problem!”

“Right now, my problem is you! You ungrateful little fucker! ‘Boo hoo my daddies a crime lord and risks his fucking neck to provide me with all the fucking state of the art SHIT I fucking want!!’”

The door burst open, Ryan looking in, still holding the door knob to see Geoff and Gavin facing off, the teen as tall as his father, glaring eye to eye.

“Ah, hey guys, what’s up?” He ventured, the tension high in the room and wanting to bring it down.

“What’s up? WHAT’S UP?!” Gavin rounded on Ryan, tears starting to well in his eyes as he threw his head back squeezing them shut and his hands into fists, “I WANT TO BE A LAWYER!”

The entire house fell silent at Gavin’s confession. Jack and Michael paused in their cooking, the chicken left sizzling in the pan unnoticed. Ray had paused his game, Jeremy muting the TV. Ryan and Geoff were both standing in the room, stunned as Gavin lowered his head and looked between them, due to his room being the converted garage, his door was attached to the living room so he could see the rest of his frozen family.

“I-I don’t want…I don’t want to be a sodding criminal.” Gavin said quieter, blinking at Geoff whose face had hardened from surprised into a poker face he showed in deals, “I want…I want to go into L-law…”

He trailed off and Geoff stared at him for a long moment before he turned and moved by the stunned Ryan. Gavin’s eye over flowed at that and then he was rushing forward to shove at Ryan’s chest.

“GET OUT! Get out! Get out! Get out of my tossing room!” Gavin was crying, the front door slamming as Geoff left but Ryan was immovable, a solid wall that easily snagged Gavin’s arms and pulled him into a thrashing hug until the teen stopped fighting and started crying. Ryan and jack exchanged helpless glances as their other sons stayed quiet, unsure what to do. Behind Jack and Michael, the chicken was burning.

 

Geoff couldn’t believe it. When the hell did he stop being his kid’s hero and start being the bad guy? Ever since Gavin had been hurt in the boys failed attempt to impress their fathers into letting them into the crew, it was like Gavin had lost interest in everything to do with the crew. His distaste for Saturday training had turned to loathing and fights just to get him out there. Since the boys knew, the Dads could talk work around the table, provided they didn’t go into extreme detail, and Gavin had gone from hanging on every word to sullenly falling silent and picking at his food.

How did they not see this coming?

Gavin didn’t want to join the crew?

But he was a natural front man, the smoothest talker Geoff had ever met, when his mind was in it anyway. And the way he had with computer systems were nothing short of prodigal. Gavin’s complaint was grounded in reality when he whinged about helping Jack hack security systems. The boy was a goddam genius and would be an invaluable member of the crew once he’d finished school.

And jack! He was meant to be Jacks apprentice! Geoff had Michael, Ryan was training Jeremy and Ray was both studying under Ryan but clear he would walk his own path.

Maybe this was Gavin’s way of saying his path was different as well.

But a _lawyer?!_ He couldn’t be a lawyer! May as well be a Cop or an agent. A lawyer was the opposite of everything Geoff had done in his life. A pursuer of justice? More like a pursuer of Geoff, trying to throw him in jail forever and throw away a key. A lawyer would tear down everything Geoff wanted to build, his empire, the money, the cars…everything he wanted to pass on to his sons, the power and fun and the ability to do anything or buy anything… A lawyer?!

Geoff walked on until he saw the lights of a bar he was known at.

 

They had pizza delivered, the three boys eating and discussing the night’s revelations by themselves, Ryan and Jack both in Gavin’s room, the door shut. There was no yelling this time but Gavin’s brothers didn’t know if that was good or bad. They had no idea how this was going to go, it being an unspoken expectation that they would follow their fathers into the crew and criminal life. The three outside the room all _wanted_ to join up. They couldn’t understand why Gavin didn’t.

“Did he say anything to you?” Ray asked Michael, Gavin and the heir being so close that they were sometimes jokingly referred to as ‘twins’. Michael shook his head, not eating just holding a slice of pizza staring at it.

“Naww, like I knew something was up, but he wouldn’t tell me shit. I figured he just found a chick or something you know? Maybe got his heart broke…”

“Dude, I owe that Brent kid an apology…” Jeremy confessed, naming the boy who gave Gavin a rough time, “I may have possibly been the one to tape him upside down at the basketball court.”

“Dude that was you?” Ray breathed, the mystery of upside down Brent who had passed out before he had been found because of the blood to his head having been a big source of talk at school. Brent never spoke of it, refused to dob in who had done it. He had been a lot nicer all-around, not just to Gavin.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Michael asked, a little annoyed Jeremy hadn’t asked for his help and Jeremy coloured.

“Joel, Bruce and Adam helped me.”

“Joel Willems or Joel ‘not getting any, the secret keeping bastard’ Heyman.’?” Ray asked suddenly and Jeremy couldn’t help the guilty smile and holding up two fingers, Ray instantly pulling out his phone and setting to work.

“A lawyer though?” Michael asked the room, pulling the conversation back to the topic at hand, “Like, a photographer maybe or even like a fucking game designer or fucking something you know? But a lawyer?”

 

Ryan and Jack were asking the same things, seated either side of Gavin who had his hands clasped between his knees and was looking to the ground.

“So, a lawyer huh? Any particular reason?” Jack hedged, unsure how to react. Once upon a time, they had said the boys could be whatever they wish, but since they told them the big secret, they assumed all four would join them in the crew.

“yeah…” Gavin wouldn’t expand, turned quiet after his outburst. Ryan rubbed his shoulders softly.

“Gavin, you can talk to us. We’re not mad. We just want to understand.” Ryan reassured him but Gavin gestured at the door, his voice thick.

“But dad! He just left! He didn’t even say anything… He hates me…” Ryan looked to jack and the two hugged their son between them.

“No Gavin, he doesn’t hate you. He loves you.” Jack told him, saying the words into his ear, Ryan’s head tucked over Jacks.

“We all love you. No matter what you want to do with your life.”

“So you’re not…Disappointed Papa?” Gavin asked quietly and jack gave a chuckle, pulling back a bit and Ryan shifting so he could do so.

“Of course, I am. But not with you! No Gavin, I’m proud of you. You’ve obviously been worried about this for a while and it was brave of you to speak up. No, I’m disappointed just because I’m losing a very intelligent capable young man to help me. But instead, it seems like I’m gaining an intelligent capable young lawyer instead.”

Gavin smiled gratefully at Jack, sniffing, his eyes red rimmed. Ryan brushed a hand through Gavin’s hair, smiling when his son turned his attention to him.

“What kind of lawyer you going to be?” He asked and Gavin shrugged.

“Dunno. I was thinking of business law, you know? Like between the big corporations?”

“Ahh, so you’re not going to rep your brothers when they get into all sorts of trouble?” Ryan teased and was pleased to hear Gavin chuckle.

“If I did that, I’d always be in court.” He risked the joke, both his dads present laughing with him. Gavin felt relief and like a weight was off his chest that he had finally told them the truth. They were taking it better then he thought. Well, Dada and Papa were. Daddy was still a mystery…

 

Jack and Ryan stayed up long after the boys had gone to bed, discussing Gavin and what they wanted to do. They were also waiting on Geoff to get home, but neither brought that up.

“How the hell are we going to afford college?” Ryan moaned, slumping over the finances Jack had brought out, both their legal one’s and their criminal accounts. Jack shoved a heavy shoulder in annoyance, Ryan having dropped his arms over the very paper Jack needed to try to work out what they can do.

“come on, that’s not helpful.” Jack grumbled but Ryan didn’t move, talking from the face plant on the table.

“I hate this! I hate adulting! Why can’t we just shank someone and that pays for it?”

“Dude you are almost fourth, you got four kids and two partners. How the hell did you even _survive_ before you had me?”

Ryan turned his head, smiling up at jack, his eyes mischievous making Jack smile back fondly.

“from bounty to bounty?”

“Booty to Booty more like it…” Jack teased and Ryan sat up, throwing arms around jack and rubbing his nose into his neck making him laugh and half-heartily shove him away.

“Naww Jack you know me so well!”

Jack gave in, giving Ryan the kiss he was searching for before shoving his youngest partner back into his seat and turning back to the dining room table, tapping a pen on the desk.

“Now, we have some money here left over from our cut from the last gang heist we did before we split off- “

The front door slammed open and Geoff walked in, near blind drunk, throwing his arms open when he saw them.

“There’s my boys! My big grown up boys! Come to Daddy grown up boys!” Geoff yelled and both Jack and Ryan were out of their seats, not because he had called them but because one wanted to stop Geoff from falling into the Tv unit, and the other wanted to quiet him down before he woke the boys.

“Daddy’s home for you! Bring those lips to Daddy huh?” Geoff tried to kiss Jack, Jack moving his head away as he wrapped arms around Geoff, Ryan grabbing Geoff from behind when the man’s legs gave out.

“Sandwich huh? S’its my bi-birthday?” Geoff slurred drunkenly as his partners struggled to help him towards the bathroom, by silent conversation having decided that maybe a quick dunking would do Geoff could.

“Dads?” Gavin rubbed his eye’s sleepily from his bedroom door, looking over at the three. Geoff spotted him and near lunged over Jacks shoulder.

“Traitor! Little lawyer man! Damn son of mine working for pigs?! Just fucking shoot me!” Geoff said angrily, waving his arms about. Gavin stepped back like he had been slapped and jack let go of Geoff in disgust. Ryan was left holding Geoff who was muttering unintelligibly his eyes drifting back and forth over Gavin before he shouted again, “-boss here! Me! I’m a boss and my own sons going to turn me in! too good for…” his voice dropped away again but the damage was done, Gavin looking panicked between his fathers before he sobbed once and slammed his door behind him.

“Fuck, I’ll deal with that, you deal with _that…”_  Jack cursed, saying Ryan could have Geoff while Jack dealt with Gavin. Ryan nodded, pulling Geoff along down the hall, the other boys looking out from their rooms but ducking heads back in before Ryan could yell at them.

“Come on you drunk ass.” Ryan murmured, disapproving of his partner right now. Geoff paid no head only cursing when Ryan dumped him mercilessly into the tub and sprayed him down with the shower head.

Out in the loungeroom, Jack knocked at Gavin’s door.

“Gavver’s?”

“SOD OFF!”

“Gavver’s, I’m coming in.”

“I SAID SOD FUCKING OFF!”

Jack opened the door and got hit in the face with a book, rearing back and holding his face. Gavin threw a figure at him next, then a hair brush.

“Gavin! Gavin stop!”

“GET OUT! YOU’RE A LIAR! YOU’RE A MINGY FUCKING PRICK LIAR! HE HATES ME! YOU HEARD HIM! HE HATES ME!”

Jack tried to deflect the projectiles with his hands until he could get close enough to grab Gavin and forcibly hug him, arms holding Gavin’s arms to his sides.

“Gavin, he doesn’t hate you he’s just drunk and a fucking asshole but he doesn’t hate you.”

Gavin could only sob and shake his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parents are humans too and sometimes they do or say things they'll regret later... Of course they're will be more, can't leave it like that lol  
> Please comment and kudos if the mood takes you, it really gives me a thrill to see my inbox has a new message in it and when people comment that's what inspires me to write more


	22. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Michael have picked a theme and the Gents roll with it, anything to make their kids happy right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy five, Michael four, Ray and Gavin Three  
> Gavin was the last lad acquired only eight months ago

Jack held Gavin to his hip and Ryan held Michael by the hand and ray on his side, the tinkle of the bell making Ryan’s charges excited while Gavin hid his face against Jacks neck. Ryan put Ray down and knelt with the two boys as Jack wandered over to speak to the man behind the counter.

“Ok guys now remember. You can be anything you want for Halloween alright? Just don’t open any packets until you’ve asked me or Papa ok?” Two nods and Michael took Rays hand.

“Come on Ray-ray, over here.” He told his little brother and they walked into the isle full of animals. Ryan stood up straight and did a quick glance through the store, making sure they were the only adults in it before risking sliding to Jacks side.

“Yeah, we could probably hook you up man. Not many people make their own costumes these days but Triss should have some materials in the back I could show you.” The counter service was saying.

“thanks, that would be fantastic.” Jack smiled and the guy got up and wandered off, leaving Jack to turn and look at Ryan in his childless state and frown. Ryan knew his concern and cocked a thumb, “There just over there, no one else is in here but us. You think you can make a voltorb outfit for Lil’J?”

“I hope so.” Jack muttered then poked Gavin, “What you want to go as?” he asked the three-year-old who shook his head into jack’s skin and put a thumb in his mouth. Ryan stepped forward and took Gavin from jack, the transfer easy now.

“Gavver’s, you can’t suck your thumb anymore remember? You’re a big boy now.” Ryan scolded very lightly, their son throwing hands around his neck instead. Jack sighed to see Gavin so nervous, the boy making strides since they had taken him just eight months ago, but outside their own home, Gavin reverted into shy nervous child again. He caught a glance at the end of the aisle and smiled, looking back to Gavin and Ryan.

“Gavin? You wanna look at some masks?” he offered and the boy nodded, Ryan smiling at jack and getting a quick kiss as he stepped by to carry Gavin over to the mask collection. Jack watched them go then went to check on Ray and Michael.

Ray had thrown a dark cape over his small shoulders and was brandishing a plastic red flower at Michael who was crossing his arms and scowling.

“Mars is the bestest! She has fire!”

“Nah ah! Mask always saves dem!”

Jack rolled his eyes, more sailor moon talk. Ever since they started watching, all the boys had their favourites, Ray the most vocal. That kid never really got excited about anything until he saw the mysterious Tuxedo mask and his roses that stabbed into any surface. From Ray the obsession spread until all four kids loved the sailor scouts and ran around the yard pretending to throw roses or cast fire or do martial arts (And didn’t that last one just make Ryan’s eyes light up)

“What are you doing guys?” Jack asked and ray turned around waving the flower at jack now.

“I wanna be Mask!” Ray demanded and Jack chuckled, nodding, looking around for how he could turn his youngest into his hero. Michael grabbed Jacks hand and yanked.

“I want to be Mars!” He declared, and that one had Jack pausing, getting down to talk to Michael.

“Mars is a girl Michael.”

“So?”

“You want to wear a skirt?” Jack asked carefully, not wanting to say no but wanting to make sure Michael knew what he was asking, “You can if you want Michael, nothing wrong about that.” Jack assured him as his son turned red. Michael shook his head and turned away.

“No…” he sounded disappointed so Jack squeezed his little hand gently to get attention back.

“How about I make you a Sailor Mars outfit with Pants huh? They can be red just like hers.”

“Yeah! And you can be Sailor Mer-cory Papa!”

“Yeah cause you’re so nice Papa! Just like Mer-curry”

Jack was a little speechless as his sons assigned him a costume but he was saved by Ryan returning with Gavin who was chuckling and chatting with his Dada. Jack looked up as Ray and Michael squealed running for their Dada.

“Ryan…What are you wearing?” Jack asked and Ryan shrugged with a wide grin.

“A battle skirt.” He was wearing a kilt and Ryan wasn’t even going to ask where Ryan’s pants had gone. He just hoped the man was still wearing boxers as their sons swarmed around him. Jack’s phone vibrated and he checked it as Ryan got sucked into Ray and Michaels casting choices.

“Dad! You can be Sailor moon!” Michael told him, “I’m going to be Sailor mars, but I’m having pants not a skirt like yours Dada.”

“Oh Venus! Can I be Venus please?” Gavin asked softly, “She’s so pretty and people love her…”

“I love you Gavin. So much.” Ryan was quick to assure him, hugging him, “and sure buddy, you can be whoever you want.”

“Dada your skirts the wrong colour!” Ray pointed out and Ryan waved a finger.

“Hey whoa, I’ll do anything else you want but this is a Kilt Ray and it’s staying like this.” Ray seemed sad and put out then he perked up.

“Sailor moon needs her sceptre and tiara.”

“Anything bud, just leave the Kilt huh?”

Jack came back with a smile. “Jeremy and Geoff will be here soon; swim lessons are over.”

Ryan laughed as with Michael and Rays encouragement, Gavin wriggled down and they bolted for the outfit packs, Rays cape dragging behind him, an adorable sight.

“I think we have a theme this year jack.” He said and Jack stepped forward, putting arms around Ryan’s waist and putting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Oh, I heard…Where’s your pants?”

“Not on me.”

Jack chuckled into Ryan’s neck, “You’re a tease.”

“Yep.”

 

Ray was ready to go, his glasses sitting over his white eye mask, running around yelling his little lungs out waving his plastic rose and throwing it at Jeremy who was giggling and pretending to shoot lightning from his fingers and was kicking everything he could reach with his heel. Jeremy was dressed as Sailor Jupiter, wanting to be the same as his family, dressed in green tight pants instead of the skirt but all the jewellery including the tiara was in place as well as the bow.

Ryan was sitting on the floor before the couch, Gavin sitting in his lap. As Jack rolled Ryan’s hair over the red pieces to make the sailor buns, Ryan was securing Gavin’s tiara so the kid could run around without worrying it would come off. Michael ran out, dressed a more masculine mars, his tiara was a band and his skirt, pants and his bow was a bow tie with a red leather jacket over his shirt.

“Daddy’s Luna! Daddies Luna!” Jack looked over his shoulder as Geoff shuffled in, his hands in his black jeans pockets, black shirt, a long black cat tail hanging behind him, a hair band with black ears poked from his hair and his nose had been coloured in pink with whiskers. On his forehead a small glittering moon had been drawn in glitter pen.

Ryan and Jack bit lips as they looked at him, the boys gathering around to admire geoff’s outfit. As the kids excited crowed over Daddy being Luna, Geoff looked to his partners, one with his hair rolled into buns, the other wearing a blue wig and he pointed a finger at them.

“If you even breath the word furry I swear to all…”

“Naww poor kitty is embarrassed Sailor moon.”

“Poor kitty Sailor Mercury.”

“I hate you both.”

Finally, they were ready, the dads happy to see their newest child, Gavin, more confident and outgoing dressed as Sailor Venus, his skirt billowing around his knee’s as he ran around keeping up with his brothers. He was in the full outfit, unchanged from the original, Gavin had had a Wig but he complained it made his head itch. Jack linked arms with Geoff who was sulking, his arms crossed while Ryan had Ray on his shoulders and Gavin tugging him along.

“Come on! Come on!” Michael and Jeremy called from the front of the family, moving through the streets as a group as the boys swarmed up to front doors with the ghosts and the super heroes and the princesses the other children of the neighbourhood were dressed as.

Gavin got a few strange looks but the one who drew the most stares was Ryan. With his hair done in pig tails and buns, his face and scruff covered in makeup and his arms covered in long delicate gloves, people couldn’t understand why a grown man would dress that way. From Ryan, the gaze would drift to Jack and then from there to where Geoff and Jack had hands together.

The reason was clear to the dad’s eye’s, Ray happily throwing his roses, Ryan carrying extras for him. Gavin was smiling, bouncing around Michael who was trying to eat his chocolates on the go only to be scolded by Jack who was NOT dealing with a sugar crashing kid so early in the night. Jeremy ran back and forth between his brothers and his dads, sometimes playing with Michael, sometimes hanging from geoff’s hands.

At one house, Jack and Ryan were chatting together at the footpath, geoff’s turn to escort the boys up to the door. He slid in with the other parents and he kept eyes on his kids, Michael knocking on the door for the group.

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

They all shouted and Gavin threw a worried look at Geoff but Jeremy put an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and they joined the que for candy. As he stood with the parents, Geoff looked over to his partners and rolled his eyes with a grin to see them standing with intercrossed fingers, Ryan adjusting Jacks tiara for him. As geoff’s eyes went by his partners and back to the kids he did a double take.

“Willems?!” Geoff gasped and the father across the front porch dressed as Harley quin met Geoff’s eyes, his own widening in shock.

“Ramsey?!”

“Daddy look! Look! I got a gobstopper!”

“I got a mars bar! It’s like me! MARS!” At the same time a boy in a batman outfit hit James around the hips, Geoff was swarmed by his own kids.

“So ah…Kids huh?” James remarked as casually as he could and Geoff nodded, flicking eyes at James kid and back to his face.

“I guess you too?”

“Yeah…” awkwardness as other parents and kids melted away and they were stuck staring at each other as the kids started talking.

“I’m Batman!”

“I’m Sailor Mars!”

“Jupiter is better!”

“No tuxedo mask!”

Gavin said nothing, shy welling up and he took geoff’s hand. His father couldn’t believe it, Riggz himself, the male half of the assassin duo, had a child. It shouldn’t be surprising but here it was. An assassin and his son across the porch from the Gang leader and _his_ sons. Looks like family effected everyone.

“Ok…Well…Have a fun Halloween.” Geoff said slowly and herded his horde towards his partners who were looking up curiously since they hadn’t come down. At the gate near Ryan and Jack was a woman, dressed as the joker in the suit that the Batman ran for.

“Mum! Look! Sailor scouts!” Batman yelled and as Geoff re-joined them, his partners finally clued in to who they had been waiting with.

“Elyse?” Jack said in surprise at the voice and she looked up, James coming to her side, sliding an arm around her waist and putting up a hand.

“How about this? You never saw us we never saw you.” James offered and Elyse grabbed a firm hold of her son, shoving him between herself and her husband. Ryan grabbed Ray and Jeremy, Geoff already holding Gavin’s hand and snagging Michael. Jack snorted and stepped between the two criminal families, knowing the parents were just trying to protect their families from potentially dangerous people.

“Ok, calm down. We are not going to hurt you or yours so long as you don’t hurt ours. This is great guys! We should meet up for coffee. We don’t know any others in our profession that has kids.” Jack said soothingly and Elyse smiled at him softly.

“I like the idea of a truce, I’ll admit.” She said with a soft smile which Jack returned. They exchanged numbers as their partners didn’t relax their protective stance. Somehow Ryan found a way to glare intimidatingly with his hair in pigtails. James gave it his best shot but his short skirt probably made it less so.

Both sterner dads softened however when the Willems child wriggled free to meet Michael who had also pulled free. Ryan’s hand tightened on Jeremy who tried to get free as well.

“Trade you my Twix for your lollipop?”

“Deal.”

“I’m Adam.”

“I’m Michael.”

“Great, they’re friends now.” Geoff grumbled to Ryan and the boys waved as the Willems left in the other direction. Jack hooked arms with Ryan this time, all four boys running forward towards the next house. Geoff took Ryan’s other hand as he got an answer.

“It’ll be good for the boys to have a friend I guess. We don’t have to worry about tripping up in front of the Willems kid, who knows what crap he sees at home.”

“hey, anyone feel that breeze?” Geoff asked to break the mood and his partners shook their heads before Ryan yelped and jumped back into Jack when Geoff grabbed his kilt and flapped it. Geoff dissolved into laughter and they paused at the end of a walkway as the boys rushed to a house. Jack ran hands up and down Ryan’s arms chuckling as Sailor moon scolded Luna.

“Geoff! We’re in public!”

“What’s the matter, you going traditional under there?” Geoff sniggered then both he and Jacks mouths popped open when Ryan looked pointedly away, his cheeks burning.

“You have kids man!”

“So? They’re big enough to know not to look under a Kilt.”

Geoff and jack laughed and the kids came back to show their spoils off before the two older boys took a younger by the hand and were off again, their boring parents moving too slowly for them. They wandered along, keeping an eye on them as they walked and Geoff grinned at jack over Ryan.

“Hey Jack, why do blondes wear tight skirts?”

“Oh god please don’t-“

“Why do blondes wear tight shirts Geoff?”

“Geoff, I’m begging here-“

“Not the only time you’ll beg… To keep their knees together.”

Ryan gave a put-on groan as Jack laughed hard enough he needed to grab his blue wig before it came off. Ryan put a hand on the small of their backs and shoved them towards the next house with the boys.

“go supervise or Something, Sailor Moon orders it.” Ryan grumbled and Jack and Geoff took a hand each of Gavin, leaving Ryan to sulk by the gate as they knocked on the door with Gavin between them and their other kids surrounding them.

“Trick or treat.”

“What on earth?” the man opened the door and turned his nose up at the sight of Gavin, in his skirt with his long boots and gloves held between two men, one of which dressed in blue tights with a blue wig, the other with cat ears and a tail. He handed candy out to everyone but the sailor moon themed family and went to shut the door.

Jack stuck a foot out catching it.

“excuse us, but you forgot these kids.” Jack said a little sharply, other parents and kids pausing to look back. The man sniffed and shook his head.

“I am not rewarding any children being cross dressed by sick minded men.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Geoff breathed, letting Gavin go so the child could hug into Jack, Jeremy and Michael getting behind their Daddy haven’t heard that tone before and knew it means the receiver was in a lot of trouble. Ray ran down towards Ryan who had pulled out his phone checking his messages, a new hit ready for him to pick up and he was not aware of the trouble brewing across the front yard.

“You are refusing to give our kids candy because they’re being raised by men? Is that right? Your punishing children because you think love can only be between a man and a woman?”

Jack started to heard the boys back, a small gathering of parents and their kids watching the drama unfold and Jack did not want his kids caught in it.

“What you are doing is wrong and if we simply let you have your way, then those boys will grow to be as twisted as you are. I’m doing those kids a favour, more then you are.” The men spat back and tried again to shut the door but Geoff slammed an angry palm swinging it wide, careful not to go over the threshold as he pointed a finger at the guy’s face.

“You did not just tell me I’m hurting my own kid’s asshole or I’m going to hurt you!”

“Get off my property!”

“Make me you fucking small minded, Small dicked, bigoted, homophobic-“ Ryan put his arms over geoff’s shoulders and pulled him back, earning himself his own filthy look by the homeowner for the outfit.

“Kids and crowd Geoff.” Ryan hissed in his ear and Geoff pulled his arms out of Ryan’s angrily and with a finger at the homeowner stormed away to join Jack and their sons, people murmuring as he picked up Jeremy to soothe himself, reminding himself why he can’t just come shoot that asshole.

“You know Samhain was the day of the dead, when ghost and ghouls and evil spirits walked the earth. People donned masks to hide their identities from the evil spirits. They didn’t want them to know where they lived, or who they really are…” Ryan said mildly, leaning close to the man who stepped back in disgust, “according to you, my family and I are evil. And I see no mask on your face, Tronald Frump.” Ryan said low and deadly and Donald yelped as Michael, so small and quiet he had been over looked stomped on his foot. Ryan snatched up his son and walked down the stairs, Michael pulling faces at the man who had hurt his Fathers feelings and hadn’t given candy.

“I’m done with this night, how about you?” Ryan said to his partners who started back towards their home before they even answered. The kids weren’t going to object too hard, their bags almost filled to the brim anyway with candies. They did object when their dads took the bags off them to upturn on the table, sorting them all a fair share.

Jack and Ryan worked together to get the boys out of their costumes and into baths, As Geoff sorted out the kid’s candy, throwing out anything out of date or potentially dangerous. Anything with peanuts was gone and Michael had the majority of the dairy free. The boy ran back out into the lounger room, Jack slipping away for a shower, all cleaned and damp and ready for their treats.

“Ok guys calm down, here this piles for you…” Geoff handed out the lollies back to the kids to put in their own bags once more and sternly reminded Michael he was not to eat any chocolate tonight. Ryan then had the kids gather around as he put in Halloween before Christmas into the Dvd player and the boys bounced into seats.

“This is Halloween!” they sung along happily Geoff coming to sit next to Ryan, moving his tail out of the way then helping Ryan free the buns that were giving him a pressure headache as Michael and Jeremy bounced around in front of the Tv, Ray stuffed his face with handfuls of chocolate and Gavin ran around the couch again happily screaming in excitement.

“Oh, I love sugar rushes.” Jack said mildly, rubbing his hair dry as he came into the living room, Ryan now getting up for his shower, swapping spots with Jack. Geoff put an arm around Jack and nuzzled into his cheek getting a laugh and a kiss.

“You know what’s great about sugar rushes?” Geoff said over the loud chatter of four boys hyped up on sugar and a sing along, “Sugar crashes are only a sweet thirty minutes away.” He grinned and sure enough by the time the oggie boogie man sung his song, Ray was on Ryan’s chest, His Dada back to normal except for the fact he was still wearing the kilt, sound asleep, a toy rose clutched tight. Jeremy was against Geoff’s side, whimpering softly and watching the movie as Jack got some pepto bismol to settle the boys stomach. Michael had taken Jacks spot the moment Papa had moved and lay his head in Geoff’s lap, Gavin snuggling in in front of him so the four-year-old had his arms over Gavin’s waist hugging him as Gavin slept and Michael fought his heavy eyes.

By the time the credits rolled, all four were asleep as well as Jack, Michael and Gavin under each arm and his head back. Geoff looked to Ryan who grinned into Rays locks before he got up with his precious load. Geoff Wriggled out from under Jeremy and picked the bigger boy up, cradling him as he walked Lil’J to the room he shared with Michael.

They met in the hallway and Geoff, still the only one in costume since he hadn’t been allowed to leave with Jeremy so comfortable, felt fingers around his wrist and Ryan pulled him back, running a hand over his face, the other letting go of wrist to grab hip.

“Feel like being a naughty kitty tonight?” Ryan asked, arching a single brow. Geoff grinned and chuckled like a teen.

“yeah…Am I going to get to peek under your skirt?”

“It’s a kilt.”

“Baby…It’s a battle _Skirt_ ”

Ryan chuckled and kissed Geoff a little hungrily before he broke away.

“come on, let’s get these guys to bed huh? Then we can talk about my _Kilt.”_

 _“skirt”_ Geoff coughed into a hand and when Ryan glared over the shoulder gave him a slap over the said item of clothing. Geoff took Michael and Ryan picked up Gavin, Jack stirring when his sons were lifted from his grip. He blinked sleepily yawning Geoff grinning down at him, a hand over red curls resting on his shoulder.

“Come on darling, sleepy times.” He said softly and jack nodded. They put the kids to bed, Jack shutting up the house and turning everything off. Since the moment, he hit the bed he was back asleep, the other two tucked him in before Ryan grabbed Geoff’s hand and led him out.

“Come on. If you want to be naughty, I got just the thing.” Ryan said quietly and Geoff speed up a little, Ryan leading him to the garage where Geoff pinned him against the car.

“In the car, huh? That is naughty my mad Prince.” Geoff murmured and started to kiss Ryan’s neck, the man giving a small catch of breath before he pushed Geoff away.

“Nah ah. That’s a good plan for afters, but first, I was thinking a more traditional kinda Halloween fun.” Ryan said with a smirk, Geoff very confused until Ryan opened the door to the back and revealed cartoons of eggs.

“Ryan…Why do we have eggs?”

“Hush Geoff. Let us not ask why. Let us just be grateful someone thought ahead and go egg a bigot’s house huh?”


	23. Another Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fakes weren't the only crew to adopt. Unlike them, some other kids were raised with completly open eyes

Matt carried his four-year-old son on his shoulders as Burnie spoke to the manager of this forgery shop. Joel had his arms folded on his dad’s head except when he pointed a finger at one thing or another.

“What’s that?”

“That’s how they dry the money Joel. It’s a dryer.”

“Whys the money wet daddy?”

“Because its freshly printed buddy. They need to dry the ink before it goes into circulation.”

Burnie glanced over smiling at them as Matt showed their heir around, chatting to the workers who were happy to see the sweet and innocent Joel on their boss’s shoulders. When they had agreed to adopt together, Burnie hadn’t been happier in his life even when Matt had agreed to marry him. Joel was a joy and lots of fun, a little on the lazy side but with a sharp mind.

His smile fell slightly when matt stopped to chat with one of the security and seeing his son so close to someone opening wearing a gun brought back last night’s argument. Burnie was happy to bring Joel with them on their job, wanting his son to learn as he grew. To Burnie it made sense to home-school their child. Matt however, believed Joel needed a ‘normal’ experience and routine. More importantly, he believed their son should go to school instead of following them around into danger.

“If he’s with us all the time then he will learn to be on guard every moment of his life Michael!”

Matt had argued last night and Burns hated when Matt used his name like that.

“Good! He should be! The world is dangerous, he should be on guard!”

“He’s four!”

“He’s our son Matt, we knew that would be dangerous its why we decided on just one remember?”

“Yeah and I’d like our son to have a happy life!”

“He’ll be happy with us.”

“he’ll be bored and oh yeah… IN DANGER with us!”

Burnie pulled his mind back to the present when the manager said respectfully ‘Mr burns?’ and he tore his eyes from his husband and child to the man in front of him. He nodded along with the report and noted with concern the rising amount of interference from the Vagos with their shipments. He’ll have to take care of that sooner rather than later.

Still, not right at this very moment, tucking the reports away to give to Gus when they got to base. He looked over to Matt and raised a hand, getting his partners attention. Matt nodded and said good bye to the guard coming over moving Joel from shoulders to hip.

“Pop-pop, Daddy prints money here! Did you see? The paper goes in there and the money comes out there!” Joel pointed excited at the printers and Burnie tousled Joel’s hair affectionately.

“That’s right kiddo. And what’s important about money?”

“Money is power!”

“Got it in one! Proud of you.” Burnie beamed at his son and Matt rolled his eyes with a laugh. Burnie smiled at matt, those eyes he fell in love with sparkling at him.

“Let’s head home huh?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“MacDonald’s!” Joel squealed and his dads laughed, heading out to their car, Matt putting Joel in his booster, the little boy trying to help buckle in but little fingers hindering more than anything else.

“You have had enough happy meals Joel, look at this belly. It’s going to pop soon if you don’t stop feeding it.” Joel giggled at his daddy poked him in his stomach then finished securing him in. Burnie had gotten in passenger, knowing Matt preferred to drive and he grinned over his shoulder at his son.

“We’ll go home and make some wedges hey buddy?”

“You don’t need wedges Burns, maybe we should try this foreign thing called a salad.” Matt teased as he got in and Joel giggled when Papa poked tongues at his dad.

“Says, ‘waffles and bacon for breakfast’ over here.” Burnie teased back.

Matt wanted to answer as he drove but there were sudden sirens and a police car was behind him, wanting to pull over. Matt groaned and hit the blinkers, moving through traffic to the side.

“What the hell do they want?” Burnie asked, Joel craning in his seat to look at the lights.

“I don’t know. If they don’t have a legitimate excuse this time I’m seeing again.” Matt said grumpily and unwound the window. A detective got out of the car, notable by his plain suit and not uniform as he walked over to the window. The familiar bald head looked in and Burnie bit back an irritated snarl.

“McCormick.” Matt said tightly and the man frowned.

“Detective McCormick, let’s have a little respect huh?” He said heavily and matt scoffed at him.

“Like you pulling me over with my family in the car? For no reason but to harass me?” Joel looked interested eyeing off the stranger as the detective glared at burns then looked in at Joel earning a snap of the fingers in front of his face by Matt.

“Hey! Don’t you go eyeballing my son McCormick.” He bristled and the detective shrugged.

“Fine. Mr Hullum, I’ve pulled you over on account of a blown tail light but since I got you-“

“Hey, our tail lights are fine asshole.” Burns spat and McCormick looked at him.

“Oh really?” he strode back towards his car and stopped at the end of theirs, putting his shoe through the light. Matt winced at the shattering glass and Burnie whit knuckled the seat, biting is lip to stop angry words spilling out.

“You’re a son of bitch McCormick.” He said when the detective came back and Joel in the back piped out in his sweet voice.

“Bitch! Bitch!” He squealed happily and McCormick tilted his head at them.

“Ten out of ten parenting. Not that I expected any better from you pair-“

“Take long fucking walk of a really short fucking pier McCormick.” Snapped Burns and matt put up a calming hand glaring at the detective.

“Say your piece quick McCormick then we’ll see you in court.” He said smoothly, hate clear in his voice.

“Fine. Where were you this last Tuesday around seven pm?”

“At home with my kid. Burnie had a late meeting at the office so I got stuck with dinner and bath times. Happy?” Matt answered immediately and McCormick smacked the car door with a palm startling Joel into being quiet, suddenly uneasy with the angry man at his daddy’s window.

“Don’t fuck around with me Hullum! Four cops are dead and I know, I _know_ your assholes are responsible! Now if he has a solid alibi then I know it must have been you!” he stabbed a finger at Burnie then at matt, Joel starting to cry to see someone angry pointing at his dads and Matt considering the back then turning a severe look at the detective.

“Now you’ve made my boy cry McCormick. That’s a dangerous thing to do.” Matt said deadly and McCormick withdrew his hand from the car, glaring but backing up as Matt turned cold blue eyes on him, “Last Tuesday at seven O’clock I was at home, with my son. I was defiantly, not at the warehouse district, And I certainly didn’t put down four filthy pigs who threatened the illegal operation I do not have running there. Now. Back the fuck off before the five little piggies are reunited.”

McCormick’s eyes sparked in rage but Matt judged him far enough from the car that he could pull away. He tore back into traffic and now McCormick was in the rear-view mirror, Burnie placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly, Joel still wailing softly but Burnie focused on his partner.

“McCormick is an Ass Matt, you know that. He’s got nothing otherwise he wouldn’t be bothered bullying us, he’d be there with a warrant.”

“He made Joel cry.”

“Joel’s four, everything makes him cry.”

Burnie considered the back seat and whistled sharply Joel stopping his whinging to look surprised.

“Hey Joel, want a happy meal?” He asked their son and Joel Immediately brightened.

“Yes, please pop-pop! Happy, happy meal! With a boy toy, not a girl one!” Joel said happily shaking a finger at Burnie like matt could do at times making his Papa snigger. Burnie looked to matt who was also watching Joel with the rear-view mirror and smiling.

“You can’t bribe him with food Darlin.” He told Burnie who just gave him a smug look.

“Course I can. He’s four.”

“That’s your answer to everything.”

“Only for another six months. Then it will be ‘He’s five’”

Matt scoffed then started to laugh, Burnie’s charm soothing him down as he drove to get Joel his happy meal. He shook his head at a thought and Burnie tilted his head at him.

“What?”

“Just that… Joel is going like cops if he gets a happy meal each time he sees one.” Matt pointed out and Burnie shrugged.

“We can teach that out of him, don’t worry.”


	24. snapshot into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they may be getting on but surely Geoff, Ryan and Jack can handle one little thing for the new boss of the fakes, their daughter-in-law Lindsay and their son, Michael, her second?

Ryan sighed, wiping his hands clean of red mess when he re-joined his partners, putting his back to the person secured to the chair and saying softly, “They are not going to break. Now I’ve done all I can but unless you two have any good ideas, I’m ready to cut em loose.”

“We can’t cut ‘em lose Ryan, Lindsay will kill us. She said take care of it, now we are going to take care of it.” Geoff said sharply, glancing at the chair himself before he leaned in closer, the grey in his hair more pronounced than the other two, but they were all still fit despite their retirement, “Look, this is just like the good old days ok? The boys have become cocky little shits since we handed over the business so let prove them we can still do this.”

“We’ll flank them. Surely, they’ll see sense. We are all bigger older and a lot tougher than them. They’ll _have_ to give in.” Jack said, moving his hand from his beard and replace when he had said his piece, stroking thoughtfully.

“That will never work. How about bribery? That worked in the old days.” Ryan put the idea out there but jack shook his head, “That’s out Rye. Michael and Lindsay were very clear. No offerings, no second chances. They do what we say and that’s that. If they don’t like it, well, bedtime…” he finished darkly and all three shot a look at their prisoner before huddling closer.

“Ok, no one wants to give in alright? we are old pro’s, we still got it.” Geoff said putting an arm around Ryan’s shoulder and a hand on jacks, sealing them in together, “We bait and switch.” He grinned and it caught with his partners, love for the old days shining with the love they had for each other.

“Bait and switch.” Ryan agreed, putting his hand in the middle.

“God Geoff, yes. We bait and switch.” Jack said putting his hand on Ryan’s and Geoff grinned wide, putting his hand on top, sliding it from Ryan’s shoulder to do it.

“I’ll grab the Ice-cream, Jack, you get the mash potato’s, Ryan, get the sausages and sauce out of there, clear some room.” Geoff issued the orders quickly and competently, his partners nodding and all three turned…

To see their little two-year-old granddaughter, Taylor, was no longer in her high chair and the front door of the apartment open.

“Oh, we are so dead.” Geoff said tonelessly.

“Taylor!” Ryan shouted already bolting for the front door, Jack on his heels and Geoff unfreezing a moment later. All three granddads burst into the hall looking back and forth before Ryan shouted, “There! Sauce fingers brushed the elevator keypad!”

They tripped over each other making for the elevator when it opened, Ray and Joel stepping out, ray looking down at his game which he played one handed as his other hand was occupied. Between the two hanging from their hands was a very happy, messy two-year-old girl with ginger hair and a wide smile just like her mothers.

“You guys are so dead.” Ray said tonelessly without even looking up at his fathers, Taylor squealing as Joel swung her, “We found her in the elevator, wanting to find ‘mummy’” Joel explained as they all filed back into the apartment.

“Well Geoff didn’t close the front door properly!” Ryan was quick to blame following Joel and ray in, Taylor running off to play with her toys, happy dinner had been forgotten.

“Me?! What?! I always shut the door properly!” Geoff followed jack in, throwing the door back with a slam to prove his point. No one noticed it bounce back a little.

“You never close the doors Geoff, Ryan’s right!”

“Look, guys, why don’t you go home. We got it from here.” Joel said kindly only to get all three rounded on him.

“Just wait till you have kid’s bucko then you can lecture us!” jack said forcefully, Ryan nodding his head and crossing his arms.

“No one asked you your opinion blue balls!” Geoff added and Joel held up his hands.

“Ok, I’m not lecturing I’m just sayi-“geoff’s comment sunk through and he turned his lifted hand into a finger that he cocked at Geoff, “Wait, what did you say?”

“Dad paid me a hundred bucks to give you blue balls.” Ray piped up from the couch, swapping his handheld for Michaels Xbox remote.

“What?! And you took it?!”

“A hundred buck is a hundred bucks…”

“We’re a criminal empire Ray you do not need money that badly!”

“Huh looks like someone’s a little antsy since he hasn’t been able to plough my son this month.” Geoff said happily then yelped when jack smacked him on the back of the head, Joel giving him an unimpressed look as Ryan sniggered.

“What the hell was that for?!” Geoff cried.

“Stay out of Rays sex life!”

“I will if he will!”

“that’s his boyfriend!”

“So?!”

“Seriously? Guy took a bullet for him Geoff, has ok in my books.” Ryan said kindly, Joel looking touched, so rarely did Ryan come to his defence, “And besides, if he messed up then by now he’s got to remember I know over a thousand ways to hurt him without killing him.” Joel nodded with a sigh, yep there it was.

As the four started arguing Ray broke in.

“Hey Dad? You owe me more money.” He said and Geoff groaned.

“What for?”

“Not telling Michael and Lindsay you lost sight of your granddaughter.”

Joel laughed and looked at Geoff smugly as Geoff pulled out a wallet and smacked a hundred dollars into rays waiting hand.

“We can look after her Ramsey. If your three need your eyes checked then that’s completely understandable.” Joel said teasingly.

“Shut up you cockbite.” Geoff snapped

“Ah dad? Your short a hundred here.” Ray pointed out. Geoff turned his death glare from Joel to his own son, jack and Ryan still glaring at the insinuation they were too old.

“the hell I am! A hundred bucks is enough to keep your mouth shut.”

“Sure, for the first time.” Ray said mildly, “But you guys know where Taylor is now?”

Blood drained from four faces and they whipped heads to see the front door was again askew.

When they shouted her name, and bolted out, Joel with the grandparents shouting he’d take stars and try and cut her off, Taylor peeped out of the couch cushions her uncle had hid her in. Ray patted the spot next to her and the giggling girl curled into his side, ray pulling out his mobile as he handed the remote to his niece.

“good girl hiding where I told you. Now, Uncle Ray-Ray is going to teach you all about the convenience of pizza delivery.” He said typing in the number and putting the phone to his head, putting the other one around small shoulders, the two relaxing while the building was turned upside down by concerned grandparents and a freaking out uncle.


	25. Hard to be Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff let them in the crew, now he's gotta live with that choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even when i can write nothing else, Somehow Lads and Dads comes to mind

“Dad!” Jeremy yelled, using his spare key to get into the house, balancing Michael against his side, his younger brother barely conscious. Ray was home, still doing his last year of high school and he leap off the couch when the door swung wide, revealing his brothers.

“DAD! PAPA! GET IN HERE!” he bellowed, running to help Jeremy, catching Michael as he started to slid from the shorter man’s grip. Geoff burst out into the lounge from his room, dressed just in his boxers and jack behind him, shirtless but with pants. They took one look at their three sons and Jack was racing to get the medical kit, Geoff coming to hover as Jeremy and Ray lay Michael down on the couch then the elder sat heavily on the single seater.

“Report Lil’J!” Geoff snapped, shoving Ray from Michael, pointing him at his eldest brother as Geoff himself started to look over his redhead son. Michael’s face was raw up one cheek, multiple tiny cuts marring his features and up and down one side, familiar to Geoff. Obviously glass fragments had blown by him. His arm was snapped, a glint of white amongst the ribbons of his jacket. His eyes didn’t open even when Jack in his turn, shoved Geoff away and set to work.

Jeremy wasn’t much better, his face and arms were also slashed up, his leg held out at an angle that made Geoff aware it was badly hurt. Only the fact he walked his brother in made him think it wasn’t broken. Jeremy had presented his hand to his little brother, Ray trained by their papa to help in medical emergencies. Two fingers were broken and Jeremy turned his blood streaked face to his dad as he reported, pink outlining his teeth.

“Michael went in, I could cover him from the window and thank fuck I did. They demanded more then what you offered and obviously, we only had the agreed upon amount of product. They shoved him so you know Michael, he swung back. I had to step in, it turned into a three on one so I downed one before Michael came up again. I couldn’t get a clear shot and they knew he had sniper support now so they used cover and pulled weapons. He was on one side so I came in behind, flanking them but the fucker threw a grenade at the last moment. I just wasn’t fast enough dad, I’m sorry.”

“Are they dead now?” Geoff asked, his voice hollow as he knelt beside his oldest son and framed the man’s face in his hands.

“Yeah, their dead, I killed them both but the grenade was already thrown towards Michaels cover. I tried to get to him but it blew between us. He went through the god damn window dad, I- “Jeremys words failed him and Geoff shook the head between his hands lightly.

“hey, Jeremy, look at me.” He ordered and Jeremy did, tears flowing over Geoff’s fingers and into the beard that covered his chin. Geoff didn’t see the man in his hand though, the capable twenty-year-old sniper. His best cover man and integral member of his crew.

He saw the two-year-old he took from a mall. He saw a four-year-old boy, in the middle of a dog pile of lads. He saw an eight-year-old, running at him, arms wide, grinning ear to ear. A thirteen-year-old kicking his feet and blushing when his dad kissed him in public. He saw his son, the amazing kid he had loved for eighteen solid years.

“Jeremy, it is not your fault. You brought him home son. You protected him. You did so well. Don’t ever think this was your fault ok? This was mine. I should have sent more than the two of you ok? This is on your old man. Not you. You are good as dicks alright?” He said slowly, wanting to make sure his words sunk in before he pulled Jeremy to him, the young man’s head settling on his shoulder, too big now to be cradled but Geoff did his best anyway.

“Ah dad? Sweet and all but you’re making it hard for me to fix this.” Ray piped up after a moment and Geoff shifted slightly away, not letting Jeremy move too far but freeing his hand to be tended again.

“FUCK ME IN THE ASS!” Michael was awake, jack having snapped his arm back into place and was holding the thrashing teen down. Geoff brushed Jeremy’s forehead with his lips then leapt over to help Jack keep Michael still.

“FUCK! That fucking stings like an asshole! Fucking cunt bitches fuck, fuck!” Michael swore hotly, head thrashing as jack tried to get through to him.

“I’m trying to set it Michael! MICHAEL! Stay still! I’ll give you a shot in a second but I need to finish this!” Jack yelled and Geoff held down Michael’s shoulders, his head near his boy’s ear.

“Michael, your home buddy, Lil’J brought you back.”

“Fucking set it! Do it now papa! Fucking just fucking- “

He screamed as jack pulled the limb straight, feeling the bone click back into place, Michael jerking. His bothers both flinched at the noise and Geoff looked up seeing them staring.

“He’s going to be fine!” he said angrily like they had suggested any different, “Ray check out his leg would ya?” he ordered, turning attention back to Michael as ray jumped then nodded, focusing on treating the less injured Jeremy. Jack prepped a shot of pain killer, the best they had on hand, something that could knock Michael out for a while, just while he treated him.

“Papa?” Michael gritted out and Jack looked to him, putting one hand on his son’s good arm, the other holding the needle straight up.

“Yeah baby boy?” he asked, voice thick to see his son so hurt.

“Fucking glad you’re here.” Michael said, sucking a breath through his teeth at the waves of pain shooting through his body. Jack smiled wetly, then put the needle deftly to Michaels good arm, in seconds blessed relief was coursing through Michael making his eyes heavy.

“Love you dads…” he murmured softly, “Lil’J…saved…ass… …” he was asleep, Geoff brushing the hair from his face. Jack leant his head-on Geoff’s shoulder for only a long moment, needing the comfort before he turned to see how ray went with Lil’J.

Geoff stoked his hands through Michaels curls, seeing again the tiny malnourished child in Ryan’s bloodied hands. This was his first son, his heir, the one who started it all. And here he was, unconscious and bleeding all over the couch. Because of Geoff. Because he had sent two young men and played hooky himself.

Being a crew boss was harder when your crew was legitimately your family. His sons could have died today. Died for him. Died for nothing.

“Jeremy is going to be fine. Ray did a great job.” Jack reported to Geoff and that’s all he needed to stand up, running a hand through his hair and backing towards the door.

“I need a drink.” Is all he could say to Jacks confused face before he fled.

 

“I got to say, I was expecting a call from you a lot sooner. Ray and Joel have been dating for what? A year now?” Burnie said as he sat down across from Geoff in the booth he had nested in for a few hours now. Burnie took in the empty bottles and whistled appreciatively.

“Don’t they have wait service here?” he asked and Geoff gave a drunken chuckle.

“Told them to leave ‘em. Wanted to count my mistakes.”

“Melodramatic.” Burnie observed, “what’s up dude?”

Geoff sighed sadly and took a long drink of his beer, adding that empty one to the rest and waving for another. Geoff looked up at his very old friend. Once upon a time, He, Gus, Matt and Burnie had been inseparable. Grown up in the same crew, getting into all kinds of shenanigans. Right up until Burnie’s father, the current leader of the gang decided he didn’t want Geoff and his boyfriend jack, giving his son and funny idea’s.

Rather than own up to the fact, Burnie was in love with a man himself, Burnie let Geoff get kicked out. A stupid mistake of a young man barely out of his teens. Finding out his son was dating Burnie’s had made Geoff flip, and made todays call even more of a surprise no matter what Burnie said about expecting one.

“I almost got my boys killed today.” Geoff admitted, Burnie raising an eyebrow in question, “Sent them off, just Michael, my hot-headed heir and Jeremy, my eldest boy.”

“Sent them on a job? What was the danger?” Burnie asked, two beers being placed in front of him and Geoff making one failed swipe at grabbing his then trying again as he slurred his story, popping the lid off.

“Greed. What the fuck else? Buyers got greedy as dicks, wanted more than we had, and because I sent only Michael, with sniper support, they thought they had the upper hand to bully him. Didn’t realise his brother was close you see? I was a fucking idiot and now I got two beat up lads laying at home.” Geoff said miserably, tipping the bottle back, hoping to drown the guilt and fear in his stomach.

“the fuck are you doing here with me then?” Burnie pointed out, “Go the fuck home to your kid’s man.”

Geoff shook his head, “Can’t. I’m a failure of a father. The only one I got right is Gavin and that was more in spite of me anyway. Thought he was the fucking dumb one but turns out kids got it right go figure.”

“What’s so good about Gavin?”

“Kid’s gonna be a lawyer.”

Burnie shuddered and took a drink to steady himself. “Yesh. I see why you thought he was dumb. Who the fuck would want to be a lawyer?”

“I know! That’s what I said! But jack and Ryan are all, ‘let him be true to himself Geoff, don’t box him in Geoff...’ And now he’s doing a god damn internship at the court house after school!” Geoff ranted and Burnie tapped the table.

“Why call me though? You didn’t call me when you got married, twice by the way I was counting. You didn’t call me for any of your kid’s adoptions-“

“You didn’t call me either asshole!” Geoff pointed a wavering finger at Burnie who sat back a little holding a calming hand up.

“I know, I know, that’s the point dude. Why now? Why for this? What even is this?” he gestured between them, each with a beer and Geoff’s eyes blinking unevenly.

“You’re an empire kid Burns. Your dad was a boss, your granddaddy was a boss. You’re a boss. And now you got a kid man, the fuck are you burns guys doing it? How are you having kids and leading them into this dangerous life and not getting them dead huh?”

Burnie sighed. He hated talking about his homophobic father even years after the man’s death.

“Having an heir was important to me Geoff. You knew my dad. You knew the pressure I was under.”

“Yeah thanks for that by the way, that bus was super flash to get fucking run over by.”

“Do you want advice or not fuck face because I can leave anytime, I’m still sober enough to drive.” Burnie snapped back at Geoff’s bitterness and Geoff mimed locking his lips, “But when we finally had him. Had Joel, and I held him, I knew it wasn’t important anymore to have an _heir_ so much as it was important I had a _son_.”

Geoff nodded slowly. He could relate. Seeing Michael, holding that precious frail little bundle, the boys that came after, each one tattooed into his heart more permanently then the art on his skin… that was being a father.

“Of course, I didn’t let the heir thing go as easily as that. But it wasn’t so much him providing me with someone to take over once I was gone but more what I could give him to make his life easier than mine had been? Matt disagreed of course.”

“Of course,” Geoff sniggered at that. Burnie and Matt, though clearly in love, always had different approaches to almost everything. It reminded Geoff of his partners and himself. Through the three of them, they managed to get a lot of different perspectives.

“But ultimately it came down to Joel. What he wanted. Matt never wanted him in the gang. But Joel made his own choice. We gave him both options and he _choose_ to follow in our footsteps. Ha, matts is going to be so upset that you lucked out and had a lawyer for a son.” Burnie spoke lightly, tapping the top of his beer bottle to Geoff’s.

“We got gav last, so fourth times the bell on the cat?” Geoff smiled drunkenly and Burnie laughed.

“What?! Dear god that’s it, I’m cutting you off.” He chuckled and Geoff finished the beer in his hand, Burnie putting his half full on with the empty’s.

“I get it burns. They make their own choices, right? Like they are fucking adult people now. If they don’t wanna be in the crew, they can say no? that’s what you’re saying right?” Geoff asked as Burnie came around and helped him to his feet, one arm over his shoulders. He had left cash for the bartender so they could just leave.

“That’s right bud. They can give you the big ol’ middle finger. You just need to remember they are crew, not just your sons if you want this to work. Not disposable, but you gotta give them the chance to shine dude. Impress the old man. Or, men I guess in your case.”

“Who you calling old asshole? I’m fucking spry as!” Geoff said with a furrowed brow and his legs giving a little, burns grunting to take his weight momentarily.

“Yeah, real fucking spry chicken.” He strained, opening his car door and sliding Geoff in, “Let’s get you home to your flock.”

“I don’t like your son Burns.”

“Well I love Ray so get used to it.”

Burnie got in the driver’s seat and drove him home, helping him up to the door where a clean faced vagabond opened the door at Burnie’s knock. He looked from Burnie to Geoff then back again.

“Rye!” Geoff called and slumped against Ryan’s chest, the youngest gent tisking quietly and putting arms around Geoff to help him stand straight again.

“come in and collect your spawn.” Ryan said to Burnie then dragged Geoff in without so much as a thanks. Burnie stuck his head in the door to see what Ryan meant and spotted Joel sitting with ray in his lap, both playing a game with Jeremy, his hand bandaged up but clean and Gavin, the youngster laying on his back, looking up at the Tv screen.

“Joel? This is a strange looking market meetup.” Burnie said and made all the boys jump. Joel flushed and sat up, accidently dumping ray to the ground.

“Dad!” he cried then realised what he had done and helped ray up quickly with a single pull of his muscled arms, tossing the controller onto Gavin’s stomach. Burnie took two steps into Geoff’s family home for the first time in over eighteen years, noting Jack coming from the hall Geoff and Ryan had disappeared down but his fatherly glare reserved for his own son.

“Burns? What are you doing here?” Jack said, stepping into Burnie’s direct line of sight, freeing Joel for a hurried goodbye with Ray before rushing to his dad’s side.

“Returning Geoff to sender.” Burnie explained to jack who frowned.

“He called you?”

“Yeah got him from that bar a few blocks from here.”

“Thanks, but, sorry, but why’d he call you?” Jack asked confused and Burnie shrugged.

“Sometimes it helps to talk with someone removed from a situation.”

“But you?”

“thanks Jack, long time no see, good to see you as well.” Burnie said sarcastically starting to take offense to the disbelief jack was giving as Joel stood by him trying not to look guilty for lying to his father.

Jack scoffed at himself then lurched forward to pull Burnie into a bear hug that made him squeak not expecting that reaction. Joel quickly smothered a chuckle at that but laughter came from Jacks kids easily as Burnie’s cheeks burnt red.

“Good to see you Burnie. Look I am thrilled Joel and Ray are dating and I’ve been bugging Geoff to call you since we found out Joel’s parentage. He’s a real good kid burns, you guys raised a very smart young man.” Jack said in a long breath letting Burnie go and clapping his shoulder, “I’m just surprised Geoff chose tonight to finally call you.”

“Well, he wanted to commiserate over the in-validity of parenthood once kids grow up past ten. Probably with a guy he’s tussling with on a regular basis.” Burnie said and jack laughed then glanced at Jeremy who had gone back to playing with Gavin, ray sitting back with his hand held and shooting Joel looks when he thought no one was looking.

“Yeah. I get that.” He said a little sadder then looked back to Burnie and bumped a gentle fist against his arm, “Well don’t be a stranger. I don’t care if he was drunk, he called, that counts and now I can have you guys over for a dinner one of these nights.”

“Excuse me, what?” Burnie said, echoed by Joel a moment later with an edge of panic, “What?”

“Papa! No!” ray jumped to his feet, more lively then he likes to appear and jack grinned wide and feral at them all.

“Oh yes, I’ll get my dinner I guarantee it. What do they say in Vinewood? Have your people expect my call?” He showed Burnie and Joel towards the door, “Now I will definitely be in touch but if you excuse me, I got a husband to help skin our drunk one, a son to tend to and it sounds like you got your own son to deal with.”

Joel groaned that jack reminded his father and Burnie nodded shaking jacks hand, “I look forward to it. Good night everyone.” He called and the Family Fake all called various goodbyes except for Ray who was at Jacks elbow ready to argue against a disaster of a dinner.

The moment the door shut Burnie looked to Joel who smiled with a ducked head, “I was gonna do the market meeting after?”

“Aha, nice try. Get in the car buddy.”

“What happened to the in-validity of parent-hood?”

“Oh, I’m your boss too remember? So, your fucked either way. Get in.” Joel got in throwing himself in the passenger seat folding arms like a child he used to be rather than the twenty-one-year-old man he is now. Burnie could see how hard it is to spate the two in his mind, he knew just what Geoff could see when he saw his boys hurt.

“Jack said I’m great.” Joel muttered and Burnie snorted, starting the car up and checking behind as he backed it out.

“A great liar. Just wait till I tell your dad. He’s going to lose it.”

“Oh, come on I missed one stupid meeting and Adam said he’d go and take notes.”

“You can’t use Ellis to do all your work for you.” Burnie chuckled and Joel looked at him with a knowing grin.

“Why not, Uncle Gus does all yours.”

Burnie smacked the back of Joel’s head, the two laughing together. Joel knew just how to play his Dads. He knew he was loved. Just like the Fakes knew they were loved. For a crime syndicate, they were a loving extended family.


	26. Telling the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen eventually, but Jack didn't know how'd they take it

Jack had never been this nervous before a meeting before. But he also never had to explain to his Pre-teen sons what they do for a living before. Ryan had come home badly injured, the only one home to deal with it was Ray. That had only been two days ago and Ray had missed both days of school. They promised him answers on the weekend, and now it was time to pay up on their promise. He wondered if his partners were as nervous as jack was.

Perhaps Geoff was, he was white and quiet at the head of the table, barely eating the pancakes Jack and Jeremy had made together. He just poked at them and listened to their kids chat aimlessly. Ryan was much better, eating as normal, face showing nothing but the usual cool interest he showed the boys whenever they spoke to him. He always was the best dad to seem interested in the silliest things their sons could come up with.

“So if the world was square, gravity would be weaker at the corners and we would walk at an angle.”

“Ah-ha. That’s really interesting gavvers.”

“So were all like suckered down to the earth core and that’s why we don’t, you know, just float off like they do on the moon.”

“Idiot, there’s gravity on the moon.”

“Not as strong as ours Micool.”

“But you don’t float off. You just jump higher.”

“Jumping is a type of floating.”

Ryan’s eyes flickered up to Jacks then back to Gavin, listening and correcting as needed. Jack saw Ray was looking down at his food, poking around as much as Geoff was, a clear indication something was wrong.

“Ray-Ray? You feeling ok buddy?”

Ray looked up, the twelve-year-old starting to stretch out and his hair needed a cut, falling into his face so he had to brush it back.

“Yes papa. I’m cool.” He answered smoothly and Jack gestured to his plate with his own fork.

“You’re just not eating. Not feeling pancakes? I can make you toast. Or cereal? What you in the mood for?”

Ray shook his head and slouched in his seat still poking at his food aimlessly.

“I don’t want to eat. But I _promise_ I will after training today.” He muttered pointedly. Today was Saturday and Ray wanted answers and he wasn’t going through another day without them even if it was training day. Jack knew exactly what he was hinting at and gestured to Rays plate.

“Well eat up then Ray because no training today.” Jack told him, the rest of the kids falling quiet at that and looking at their papa.

“No training?” Jeremy repeated sounding disappointed.

“But… we never miss a training day. You even make us do it on our birthdays!” Michael exclaimed. Gavin just looked wide eyed at his Papa who could feel himself colouring.

“We do not Michael. You know you get birthdays off.” Geoff came to jacks rescue, “Don’t exaggerate.”

“We got other things to think of today guys so were not going to train today. We’re just going to have a nice day as a family.” Ryan put in seriously, making all his kids make different sounds of disbelief. No way Dada was ok with missing a training day.

“But Dada, you were going to show me that new debilitating move for a taller attacker.” Jeremy whined and Ryan flashed him a warning look.

“Well, we’ll do it next week. You heard your Papa, no training today.” Jeremys mouth dropped and he looked to Michael who shrugged and turned back to his pancakes. The kids ate a little more while their dads exchanged nervous looks with the exception of Ryan, until everyone had eaten their fill.

Michael and Gavin got up with Geoff, their turn to clear the table, Ray and Jeremy staying in their seats, unsure of what to do. Normally on a Saturday they would be filing out into the back yard but with no training, they didn’t know what their fathers wanted.

“Just scrap the plates and put them in the sink, we’ll clean them later.” Geoff instructed and Michael and Gavin started whispering together.

“Gavin if you dobbed me in I swear to god…”

“I didn’t say anything Micool I promise! You’re my boi!” they were both thirteen this time of year and Michael glared at his younger brother suspicious but letting it drop.

“Come on guys it doesn’t take that long.” Their Daddy called and they hurried up, throwing everything in the sink and joining their parents and brothers in the lounge room where Geoff sat in his seat, Jeremy and Ray sat on the long couch and their papa on the two seater. They were gestured to sit with their brothers, Gavin sitting next to Ray and Michael next to him.

Ryan stood in front of the Tv arms folded and the only sign he was nervous was the slight rock he had on his feet. When they boys were settled he looked between his partners and got nods from both so he sighed heavily before he begun.

“Ok, so we think your old enough and mature enough to keep secrets.” Michal elbowed Gavin who stifled the cry, Ryan glaring at Michael to get him to settle, “Don’t make me regret this Michael Ramsey.”

“Sorry Dada.”

“So ah, you know a few things already. Maybe you even figured out more. The point is, your old enough to know more and we can’t keep sneaking around you. Not when your now sneaking around yourselves.”

He glared at Michael who coloured and went to elbow his brother again but Gavin shifted into Ray making him cry out and shove him into Michael.

“ENOUGH!” Geoff bellowed, all three of the younger lads instantly stilling. Jeremy was looking at Papa with wide eyes, getting a slow nod in response. Jeremy had caught on to what this was about, having unofficially received this speech after his ran away attempt. He still had nightmares about it.

Ryan had a flicker of pain cross his face and he crossed an arm over his torso to hold his side. Ray looked at his Dada, knowing what was under the shirt and sat up straighter. His brothers after stilling for Daddy, caught on to their brothers tension and a hush descended on the family.

“Enough.” Geoff said softer, getting up and guiding Ryan down into his seat, murmuring quietly with him, arguing his sandy haired partner down and into the seat. Once Ryan settled, jack shooting him a concerned look that was waved off, Geoff continued from where Ryan had left off.

“Kids… Boys…” he struggled to find a word for them and let out a long breath before settling simply on, “Our Lads. Look, I don’t know how to even have this talk with you. We never expected, or really thought about really, how this would go down when we first adopted you Michael.”

“I did.”

“Shut it Jack.” Geoff snapped, Michael had stiffened when Geoff had said his name, all four boys completely serious, riveted on Geoff’s words. They had never been told about their adoptions before, “Michael, did we ever tell you it was Ryan, your Dada, who found you?”

Michael shook his head, his brothers looking from him to their fathers, all wearing sweet sad smiles. Ryan spoke up now, his eye’s locked on Michaels who was trembling until Jeremy lay a hand on his brothers who immediately grabbed it and held tight.

“I was on a job. I never even knew you were in the house. That was until you cried. You cried out to me, a tiny little defenceless thing, left alone in the corner where you must have been left for god knows how long. You called to me Michael, and I couldn’t just leave. So I picked you up, so small you were barely as long as my forearm and I took you with me when I left.”

Michaels eye’s brimmed over with unshed tears, his voice shaking and Gavin and ray now clinging to some part of him. Jack was leant over his knees, his hands to his mouth, Geoff having shifted over to stand next to him, his hands on Jacks shoulders. Everyone was focused on the exchange between Michael and Ryan.

“You…stole…me?” Michael asked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what he was being told. Ryan nodded slow and deliberate. Geoff spoke up again, needing to clarify.

“It’s what we did. What we still do. Not steal kids but steal things. Money mostly. We’re…We’re what you would call, gangsters. We’re in a crew and we work for them, under them to provide you guys with everything you see.” Geoff trailed off, the boys looking stunned at the revelations that were occurring. Michael was looking down, his body starting to shake again and his face beginning to turn angry.

“You fucking stole us all didn’t you?” He spat, looking up accusingly at his Daddy, arguably his favourite, the man he idolised and wanted to please until this moment, “You never adopted us at all, did you? We’re just stolen fucking goods?!”

Gavin gave a squeak at that, his eyes watering over. Ray was taking deep breaths and Jeremy could have been carved of stone. Geoff shook his head, his own eyes wet as he threw himself in front of his sons, placing a hand on Jeremy and Rays knee’s looking up into their faces.

“No! never! We… We saved you. Michael, you were starved. Starved and emancipated and sick. We thought you weren’t going to make it. The place we took you from-“

“You were not cared for there, Michael. I couldn’t leave you to die of neglect. I may be a criminal but I’m not a monster.” Ryan pleaded for understanding, leaning towards his kids, wanting to embrace them but feeling that to do so right now would be a mistake.

“What about us?! If you stole Michael first from a bad home does that mean…” Gavin had followed it to its logical conclusion. If they had taken Michael because it was them or death, then that probably meant they too had been mistreated. Unwanted.

Unloved.

Geoff lifted a hand, pressing his palm to Michaels cheek, begging him with his eyes to understand.

“Michael, you were the first. Ryan took you but you are my heir. My first born son. I named you and we have loved you from that very first night we gathered around and watched you drink your bottle. Even then, so weak, you were so determined to fight.” Michael stayed stiff under Geoff’s touch unresponsive to his father’s words except for the increase in tears.

“Jeremy, I was the one who brought you home next.” Geoff said, turning from Michael to the eldest. Jeremy knew they were criminals, had done for a while now. But he had never thought about what that had meant in regards to his adoption. None of the boys were idiots, they grew up knowing their family shared no blood.

“I found you… you were hurt and I stopped the person who was hurting you. I picked you up and I carried you away. I swore to you then I would never let anyone else ever hurt you like that again.”

_“Come here asshole!” “you wanted to hurt my son…”_

Jeremy remembered how Geoff kept his promise, shuddering at the memory. Geoff looked to him sadly for a long moment before Jeremy threw himself at his daddy, letting go into his neck. Michael couldn’t hold on himself then, seeing stoic and strong Jeremy break down gave him permission himself to jump up and dive at Ryan.

Ray and Gavin held themselves together, hugging each other as they watched their brothers get the answers they had always needed but never asked.

“Ray?” Jack said his name so softly, so full of love that Ray pulled his arms from Gavin and pressed them to his ears shaking his head.

“No, no, no, no… I don’t want to, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want the answers! I’ll never ask another question I swear!” he sobbed but jack was already enfolding him into a large bear hug. Ray turned and gripped tight, his eyes squeezed shut and his face buried in Jacks chest.

“Ray, we kept your last name because when I got to you, your father still lived.” Ray sobbed harder to hear that as Jack stroked his back, “He told me your name, Ray Narvaez Jr. He had protected you as best he could. He entrusted you to me Ray and I promised him that I would care and love you as my own. When you’re ready, we can talk more about him, and your heritage.”

Gavin watched as each of his brothers had their pasts revealed, the fact their fathers were criminals was washed away in the memories of each adoption. He quivered, knowing he was next and almost instinctively knowing what they would tell him.

Geoff held out an arm, Gavin coming down onto the floor, joining the Geoff and Jeremy huddle, tucking his head under Geoff’s chin, feeling his older brother put an arm around him.

“they left me didn’t they?” Gavin said and Geoff gave a choked cry to hear Gavin say it with such resignation.

“But we never will.” Ryan said forcefully from his place, Michael, way to big but still hugged into his good side. Jack nodded, his arms around ray and he reached out to put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“We love you Gavin. We will _always_ love you.”

“We will never leave you behind.” Geoff swore to the boy who had been abandoned by parents who had never cared for him or mourned his loss.

“Your my baby brother gavver’s, through and through.” Jeremy added and ray was on the ground now, the normally apathetic boy more emotional than they had ever seen him as he crushed himself against Gavin’s back.

“X-ray! Brothers for life man!”

“My boi!” Michael cried and then Geoff was knocked over, all four Lads, majority in their teens were crying and hugging and talking over one another, sharing their stories and reassuring each other it makes no difference how they ended up here, just they were all brothers.

“Daddy!” Gavin threw a hand out to Geoff, and Geoff wrapped his arms around the lad huddle, Jack quickly joining them, the two dads bent over the many tear stained boys. Ryan joined last, like Gavin he had the mentality of rejection but Michael reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking him with a pained grunt from the dad, down and into the huddle.

“No matter where you came from, or how you were treated, it doesn’t matter. What matters is, you came to us and we loved you, do love you and will continue to love you for all time.”

“I’m bloody glad you stole me! There I said it!” crowed Gavin, sobbing into Jeremy pressed against Geoff, Ray and Jack.

“Me too Dads. If you really found me like that, then I’m so fucking happy I got the crazy criminal fathers.” Michael added, Ryan pressing his forehead to their first lad. They spent some time, cuddling and crying and consoling one another before the subject got back around to their jobs.

Ryan had been helped back onto the single couch, Ray sitting on his lap and being hugged by one arm, his head on Ryan’s chest with his dads cheek resting on the top of his head. Jack had the two seater again, Jeremy under his arm, the teen sniffing and wiping his eye’s unabashed by the display. Geoff was on the three seater, one Ramsey boy under each arm and it was Gavin who asked the first question.

“So why doesn’t anyone have Dada’s last name?” he asked, surprising the dads with his choice of question. Ryan chuckled nervously and coloured as eyes flicked to him.

“Short version? Technically, I don’t exist…” he said and jack helped him out.

“All of you are legally adopted. Maybe illegally obtained, but you all really do exist and really are ours. Geoff called dibs on Michael and Jeremy came next so that’s how you ended up a Pattillo-“

“Plus it was clear as dicks, you were going to be as white as jack so that made sense too.” Geoff said earning a wet chuckle from Jeremy and Gavin.

“I think we’re all agreed Dada’s the whitest one here.” Quipped Lil’J, wanting to make his brothers laugh, Michael and ray having both gone quiet.

“hey, you know when white guys be all up at the disco.” Ryan said smoothly playing off Jeremy’s set up to make Ray giggle and Michael scoff, unfreezing a little to roll his eyes at his Dada.

“Anyway, So we had Michael as Ramsey, Jeremy as Pattillo and Ray stayed a Narvaez.” Geoff tried to continue over the giggles

“junior.” Ray murmured so only Ryan heard him, kissing Rays forehead to try to comfort his son.

“Then when Gavin came along we realised that Ryan here doesn’t exist anywhere. So you became Ramsey just like Michael.” Finished up Geoff gently nudging his fist affectionally against Gavin’s chin to see him smile.

“Why don’t you exist though?” Michael asked of Ryan who sighed and snuggled Ray a little more tighter.

“What we do. We make enemies. People don’t like being stolen from and that gets them angry. My job, is to make them angry, specifically, at me. So they don’t get angry at anyone else. But then I got the problem of having a lot of irritated men looking for me. It made sense if I had no paper trail, if I couldn’t be found through any legal means, if I didn’t exist at all, then that would be a lot safer for my loved ones.”

“If you love us so much, why’d you be criminals?” Michael said back quickly, Jeremy looking up at jack guiltily but he had to ask. He’d wanted to during his miniature version of this talk, but now with his brothers here and his dads being open, he felt it the time, “You guys always told us stealing is wrong, and to obey the rules, but you guys don’t even obey the _law_ do you?”

Jack looked down at his son and saw again the blood the lad had witnessed.

“We became criminals before you even came into our lives. You came into them _because_ of what we do.” Geoff explained, stroking Michaels face as his son smiled at him. Jack kissed Jeremys head who sighed sensing the question dodge that sure enough came.

“I think that’s enough for this morning. Why don’t we all go get changed and hit the water park huh? We can have hot chips for lunch and we’ll answer more questions this afternoon. Just remember while we’re out boys, that our jobs have always been what you’ve known. No one needs to know anything else.”

The four boys got up and in various levels of excitement went to get ready, jack stood up and hugged Geoff who had also gotten up.

“Well that went well.” He said happily and jack chuckled, “Yeah it did.”

“Just so you know, I’m not fully sealed, so I’m not seaworthy right now.” Ryan said and his partners laughed then helped him up together, “You’re watching our stuff lookout.” Jack told him and gave him a quick kiss echoed by Geoff a moment later, all three men feeling better at how well the boys took the news… or at least seemed too…


	27. Meet a diffrent family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel had met Rays folks. Only fair Ray returns the favour right?

“so, when are we gonna meet this boyfriend of yours?” Matt asked of his son Joel at breakfast one morning. Uncle Gus was behind his laptop and his other father, Burnie, behind a newspaper but he dropped it at Matt’s questioning of their teenager. Joel sighed and picked at his food giving a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

Matt sighed himself and looked to Burnie for backup who shrugged himself. He had no clue how to get to their kid, Joel almost spoke a different language since he hit his teens.

“What? The guy got a third eye or something?” Burnie asked and Joel glared at him.

“Ray is gorgeous pop, shut up.”

“Well how are we meant to know when all you do is talk to him on your phone or rush off to go hang out with him? Bring him over Joel, we want to see the guy.”

“Why?” Joel asked irritated and matt huffed.

“Cause he’s your boyfriend Kiddo and we love you and want to know who has got our boy all flustered.”

“I’m not flustered!”

Gus groaned and shut the laptop, knowing a fight was going to break out, he got up tucking his laptop under arm and picking up his plate with the other.

“Hey, aren’t you going to help?” Matt asked of his brother-in-law and Gus shook his head.

“Oh no, I think you can alienate your son all by yourself.” He said escaping to his planning room. Burnie glared at Joel who glared back, Matt stuck in the middle.

“You are flustered Joel, look at you! You’re running about like a headless chicken for this kid. I think it’s only fair we meet the guy.”

“You did have dinner with his family. It’s only fair if you’re getting serious-“

“God, dad!” Joel said disgusted pushing away from the table and standing up, “We’re just dating, I’m not like proposing to the guy or anything calm down.”

“Joel I-“

“I gotta go to school. Bye guys.” Joel snatched up his bag and all but ran out the door ignoring his father’s spluttering. Matt dropped the hands he’d raised when the door shut and he glared at Burnie who shifted back in his seat.

“What?!” he asked incredulous at the look he was receiving.

“Fat lot of help you are.” Matt said pointedly crossing his arms and Burnie glared back defensively.

“Like you did much better.” Burnie said then turned back to his breakfast wondering how on earth do you get a teenage Boy to talk to you.

 

Joel sat with Ray in between his legs, the older teen with his arms behind his head leaning against the tree in the school courtyard. Jeremy and Trevor sat on the grass nearby, Trevor’s head in Jeremys lap with his book behind held above his nose. Adam Ellis was on Joel’s other side peeling an orange and shaking his head at Joel’s complaining.

“Parents man, I hear ya.”

“No you don’t hear me. You got no clue what my dads are really like.”

“if they want to meet me then I should go, right?” Ray asked, “Like, you met my crazy ass family-“

“Oi!” Ray ignored Jeremys objection.

“-So like, I should meet yours.”

Joel’s stress couldn’t handle that. Small, sweet, odd Ray near his strict, hard, traditional fathers? Traditionally criminal no less… No, he couldn’t. Having poly parents was nothing next to his mess. And Uncle Gus? How does one explain that?!

“Look babe, I’d love you to meet my family, but my dad’s make your dads look normal.”

“Our dads are not normal.” Laughed Gavin, his friend Spoole Willems who was the only junior in their group by his elbow, along with Joel Willems. Normally Michael would sit with them but he was busy getting into too much trouble with Adam, the eldest Willems child and Bruce Peake.

“Detention again gav?” Trevor asked and Gavin snorted flopping down near ray’s legs getting a kick for his trouble that he deflected with a hand, “Please Treyco, the teachers love me.”

“So, what are we talking about?” Joel Willems asked and Adam poked his friend who glared at him.

“Joel’s parents want to meet the misses.” He joked then laughed when Joel lunged at him, displacing Ray for a moment to land a hit on his best friend.

“Meeting the folks huh? Harsh. You should do it.” Joel Willems said, pulling his study book out of his bag, “They’re only going to nag you forever and a day if you don’t.”

The older Joel groaned, repositioning Ray and hugging him to his chest.

 

“So, what? Your ashamed of me is that it?” Ray asked hiding his hurt behind his anger, folding his arms in the passenger seat of Joel’s car. Joel regretted complaining to anyone about his dad’s request because now Ray was locked onto it and hurting at Joel’s constant refusal.

“Gah, no Ray! God! Why- why would you even think that? It’s a goddamn privilege you look my way let alone agree to kiss me babe.” Joel says quickly, putting a hand on Rays thigh that got shoved off even as he spoke, “Your crazy smart, gorgeous and a wicked shot Ray-ray.”

“Don’t call me that shit Joel, not if I’m not good enough to meet your dads.” Ray said hurt and stern.

“Babe you are totally good enough to bring home.”

“Then what’s the problem?” He demanded, pushing and Joel ran a hand over his head since his boyfriend wouldn’t let him touch his leg.

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Why cause I’m dumb?”

“No!”

“Oh, it’s because I’m not white like my brothers? You could bring me home if I had Gavin complexion?”

“What? No! Ray that’s not-“

“Am I too young for you? Not strong enough? Is that it? If I had more muscle then a dormouse would you-“

“They’re not good enough to meet you alright!” Joel snapped and Ray reared back a little in his seat, Joel never raises his voice to him, ever. Joel glared at him for a half second then pulled his eyes back to the road, both hands on the wheel so tight he was afraid either it will break or he will.

His parents were not good enough for the subtle humour and gentle strength of his Ray. They were too demanding, with too higher standards. Matt was kind to his family and to his crew but ruthless in business and crime. He had a cold face to show any who crossed him and the unspoken law of the criminal enterprise must be obeyed. Burnie was a mob boss through and through. He set the deals and if someone didn’t like it, they could talk to the husband. He would take one look at Ray and dismiss him as a civilian not worth Joel’s time.

No way Joel was exposing his beloved Ray to that.

A soft hand on his arm got him to relax slightly and glance at Ray who was looking at him steadily with those beautiful dark eyes he loved. Joel sighed out his anger as Ray rubbed his arm and nodded his head.

“Joel, they are your Family. You said, when I brought you to see mine, Family is part of who I am and you wanted to know that part of me too right?” Joel nodded, “Well eat your words buddy cause I want to know all of you.”

Fuck. Ray was coming to dinner.

 

Matt rolled his eyes and elbowed his husband to point out their son, pacing in their penthouse living room as his Dads put on the roast to start cooking to be ready by dinner time. Burnie shut the oven and turned to look, smile breaking out to see it, sharing with Matt the remembered nervousness of new love.

“Hey kid, you don’t slow down your gonna wear a hole in the floor.” He teased and Joel stopped, glancing up at his dads and flaring red.

“It’s not too late to call this off? Right? Like, there’s always next weekend.” Joel said his nervousness making his voice higher. Matt sighed and came to their son, putting his hands-on Joel’s shoulders, wondering when did his boy becoming taller than him.

“Joel, son, we are going to be on our best behaviour. You’re lucky kid, that you got gay parents and so does he. It’s not like that works out very often you know, no matter the propaganda. No one is going to understand you guys better than us.” Joel sighed, and put his hand over one of his dads. He knew the story, he had grown up crew and piece by piece had put it together.

No, he wasn’t bringing Ray to visit his homophobic grandfather who was thankfully dead but he had left a mark on Burnie’s attitude as much as the branded scar on Matt’s back. Joel knew that his dads had been hurt and fought like hell to be together. He just hoped he never had to go through that with Ray.

“I know dad, but ray is… they got a house in the suburbs and like thirty thousand kids. Me? I got a penthouse suite and a Gus.” Their worlds were just so different, one raised in happy chaos with brothers and tousling in a backyard. Joel was raised to know power, in the quiet peace wealth brings. He hardly had any playmates growing up. He looked now to the table over matt’s shoulder and groaned.

“Pop, why is the silverware out?” he asked and matt turned to sigh at his partner who shrugged defensively.

“What’s wrong with our silverware?”

“What’s wrong? It’s worth probably as much as what one of Rays dads make a year! Come on, the normal china’s fine.” Joel tried to clear it but his papa put a hand on his, Matt left behind in the loungeroom to facepalm.

“Normal china? You never bring home anyone Joel, let me have this. Silverware is for guests.” Burnie said firmly but was pushed aside by the stressing teen.

“Dad, he’s not gonna know what half these are for.” He scolded.

“He doesn’t have too, were having Roast not a five-course meal.”

“My point pops!”

“what point? Point you don’t want him to know how well your provided for?” Burnie asked hotly and Matt came to take his partner in hand, grabbing his husbands hand and pulling him aside as Joel fixed the table to his own likening.

“Matt, I just want to- “

“I know baby, but maybe we let Joel take the lead on this huh?”

Joel nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorman called to say Ray was on his way up. Joel tugged nervously at his dress shirt over jeans and shot a last look at his fathers, Burnie in a suit and Matt in dressy casual like his son.

“Ok, ok so this is happening. Please, please just, just pretend your normal? For like one night?”

“Nooo I was going to ask him to join us on our next tour of our meth labs.” Burnie said sarcastically and glared when matt punched his arm, _hard_. Burnie flared at his partner who had fixed a smile to his face and grabbed Burnie’s hand, squeezing it.

Burnie sighed and squeezed back, knowing Matt was almost as nervous as Joel was. Joel got the door when Ray knocked and for a moment, his large frame blocked out the skinner male. Then Joel stepped aside and Ray stepped in, hands in his black jean pockets and looking about curiously in his purple hoodie.

“Ray? Meet my folks, Matt and Burnie.” Ray nodded at them and pulled a hand out to wave at them from the hip.

“Wow do I feel under dressed…Ah, hey. I’ma, ray, obviously… Um, Joel’s- Joel talks about you guys, a-a lot…” he stammered nervously. Burnie came forward first, dragging a frozen matt with him, offering his hand. Ray glanced at Joel and at his boyfriend’s nod, he took it. Burnie was surprised at the wiry strength to Rays grip and smiled at him.

“Welcome to our home Mr Junior.” He said politely and Joel barely bit back the groan, stepping to Rays side and putting an arm around his waist.

“Pop, I told you. Rays name is Ray Narvaez and he’s a junior cause that was his dad’s name too.”

“Which one?” He mumbled under his breath withdrawing the hand without shaking, not likening being corrected and Matt stood slightly in front of Burnie taking his hand and smiling at the shy teen.

“Well, isn’t that something? You can call me Matt and we really are happy you came Ray.”

“thanks dude, I mean sir.”

Burnie perked at the use of dude, a habit he had made of calling people Dude in small defiance of his father. Matt grinned wider and gestured to the loungeroom so they could all sit. He turned and herded Burnie over giving Joel and ray a few moments alone.

“Michael, make up your damn mind if you’re gonna be nice or not. Don’t do the hot and cold thing.” Matt scolded and Burnie glared, hating when Matt used his first name. they sat down and the boys sat on the other side of the corner couch, silence falling. Ray looked about and Joel took his hand as Matt tried to think of what to say and Burnie was measuring the look of the two boys, deciding whether he wanted this to be a thing or not.

“Um, nice place.” Ray ventured, trying to make an effort and Matt jumped on the opening.

“Yes, well we worked hard to get here.” He said with a friendly smile encouraging any other questions. Ray looked to Joel who was as much help as the stiff and silent Burnie was to matt then he looked to the blonde parent.

“So, Joel hasn’t really- what do you guys do?” He asked, Joel normally tight-lipped about his father’s businesses saying only his dads were partners in work, finances, which is why he loved numbers.

“Real estate”

“Corporate dealing.”

They answered at the same time, matt and Burnie sharing a look as Joel made a small groan then he smiled at Ray, “Ah, they deal with Real estate for the larger corporations. You know, a lot of allocating the resources to the property interests.” Joel didn’t understand what he said and he hoped ray wouldn’t question because he couldn’t think of a better lie.

“Oh.” Ray said falling quiet. Matt looked to Burnie again both feeling this was not going well. Joel was rubbing the back of ray’s hand in his lap and ray had went red and pulled his hoodie up, not daring another question.

“Ok, Well, Ah- Ray, w-what um, what do you want to… what are you studying to be?” Matt asked and Burnie was interested in the answer, sitting forward a little. Joel was set to inherit a criminal empire but that also meant a lot of above board assets were coming to him and his partner couldn’t be some backwards hick from the suburbs in intelligence.

“Well, you know like we do history and stuff at school. Math, biology…” he trailed off and shrugged again going red once more, “I’m, I’m not really settled on what I wanna do, you know after I like, ah leave school…” More silence followed.

Matt smiled at Ray, “Could you excuse us?” and he got up taking Burnie with him to the bedroom. The moment the door closed he threw himself into Burnie’s arms, “This is going terribly!”

“yep. Sure is. The hell is this kid? A robot stuck in loop?” Burnie said and matt pulled back to glare.

“Not him you idiot; us! We’re fucking this up, Joel will never bring him over again.”

“Oh please, I remember my first times I brought someone home to dad and-“

“Because they were women Michael, ones your dad secretly picked for you anyway.”

“can’t we pick for Joel? I promise I’ll pick a guy.”

“Michael!”

BOOM!

Burnie snatched Matt closer at the sound then they pushed apart, recognising the noise a Frontdoor makes when its broken down. Matt went to wardrobe, reaching up and grabbing the shotgun under the storage boxes of Burnie’s old comics. Burnie himself went to his bedside drawers and pulled out the false bottom to grab his side arm and they opened the door a crack to see and listen.

“Where the fuck are they trust fund?!” an angry voice was shouting.

“Joel what’s going on?” Ray asked, soundly oddly calm.

“Shut you face Twinkie before its blown off!” the same angry voice.

“Hey! Don’t you speak to him like that!” Joel said hotly and the father’s hearts lodged in throats at the sound of a gun cocking in the living room with their son and his boyfriend.

“you give me another order Trust fund, I fucking dare you…”

Burnie made a move to go out but Matt placed a hand to his chest, pushing him back. If they went out there, guns ablazing with a gun to their sons face no doubt, they'd risk the wrong trigger being pulled. Across the hall, from gus's room they saw the door open a crack and Burnies brother also was peering out. they had no choice but to wait for a better time, hopefully Joel and Rya would be placed aside as the place was searched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that went south fast huh? lol hope you enjoyed the update


End file.
